LA BITÁCORA DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS
by Itzia-Hime
Summary: La existencia de una bitacora magica que contiene los secretos de la magia puede cambiar draticamente el destino de cinco reinos... magia, aventura y amor, se veran involucrados en la lucha por su posecion
1. El comienzo

Naruto para mi desgracia no me pertenece.... es de Masashi Kishimoto.... pero cundo tenga la oportunidad de robarme a Masashi y hacer a Naruto todo mio, mio, mio MIOOOOO¡¡¡¡.... les aviso

"bla bla"- hablando

"_bla bla"_- pensamientos

**LA BITÁCORA DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS**

-"MALDITOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..."-

Una puerta se abrió ruidosamente dejando pasar a dos personas, una alta y delgada, la otra baja y un poco regordeta, la habitación se encontraba totalmente oscura dejando distingir las siluetas, solo el pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por una ventana era lo que iluminaba un poco a estas dos figuras

-"esos malditos… como se atrevieron"-

-"su majestad por favor tranquilícese"-

-"pero que cosas dices infeliz… estoy seguro de que pagaran muy caro lo que le han hecho a mi familia… y a Kana"- dijo la figura alta… esto ultimo con voz casi apagada. Sacando una hermosa espada, la lanzo a un mueble cercano quedando clavada exactamente por la mitad

-" Joven Ren… lo que paso con la señorita Kana… creo que se lo merecía, hacerse pasar por alguien que no era e intentar robar algotan valioso y peligroso"- dijo la figura regordeta con un poco de temor a la reacción de su alteza

-"QUE?...."- rió fuertemente -"ellos no lo quitaron, le pertenece a mi familia… y como ultimo descendiente, mi destino es recuperarla"- se acerco a la ventana, abriéndola por completo, iluminando un hermoso cuarto blanco en su totalidad, la enorme cama, el guardarropa donde había clavado su espada, el piso, las cortinas de la ventana, en la cual su encontraba el Joven Ren

Sus ropas eran muy elegantes, dignas de un rey, su cabello era negro azabache algo despeinado, sus ojos de un bello color ámbar, y su piel morena clara le favorecían, era un chico muy apuesto de 22 años. En cambio la otra figura mostraba a un anciano con ropas también elegantes, su bigote y sus escasos cabellos negros cubiertos por unas cuantas canas, tendría unos 50 años por lo menos

-"no solo vengare la muerte de mi amada Kana, aprovechare para recuperar la Bitácora de mi familia"- en los labios del apuesto joven se formo un a pequeña sonrisa -"es la forma perfecta para deshacerme de los malditos traidores de los Uzumaki y sus aliados"-

-"pero joven Ren… por favor, PIENCELO MEJOR… una guerra? su pueblo no esta en condiciones de soportar una guerra"- el anciano trataba de hacerlo recapacitar, pero había temor en su mirada

-"mi pueblo?... ja ja esta porquería no es un reino, cuando tenga la bitácora en mis manos ya no necesitare de nadie, haré todo lo que se me plazca, los 5 reinos serán míos"- Ren se acerco a el guardarropa, desencajo su espada y se arrimo al anciano

-"joven Ren… no puedo permitir que cometa esa locura… yo lo eh criado como a un hijo desde que su alteza murió… no haga tal barbaridad por favor"- el anciano quería retrocederante la mirada fría que le lanzo el joven rey

-"hmm…y se puede saber quien rayos eres tu para decirme que hacer y que no hacer"- apunto su espada al corazón del anciano –"ahora que lo pienso… ya no me sirves de nada… VIEJO ESTUPIDO¡¡¡"- estas fueron sus ultimas palabras dirigidas al anciano, sin tener clavó su espada en su cabeza atravezandola -"adios… Genou… a y gracias por hacerme el mejor espadachín de este reino"- desencajo la espada de la frente del viejo Genou manchando de rojo el hermoso piso blanco, se dirigió a la ventana y contemplo su espada cubierta de rojo -"_no me detendré ante nada, esa bitácora ser amia cueste lo que cueste…y los malditos Uzumaki y sus aliados pagaran con sus vidas su traición_"-

**************************

Era uno bonita mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el enorme palacio del reino del Viento brillaba por el resplandor del sol, los aldeanos adoraban a su rey y a su familia, no solo eran muy buenos con ellos, todo lo que necesitara el pueblo su rey y su príncipe jamás se lo negarían, pero estaban aun mas felices que de costumbre, porque?... tal vez porque se acercaba el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su querido príncipe y la señal también de un futuro rey… en este reino todo era paz y tranquilidad… alómenos eso era lo quecreían los aldeanos.

-"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡… maldito chámaco me las pagaras muy caras¡¡¡¡"-

Un hombre caminaba por los largos pasillos de un hermoso castillo blanco, el era alto con un largo cabello blanco, su piel era morena clara y sus ojos oscuros, pero lo que mas se notaba de su rostro eran esas marcas rojas por debajo de sus ojos, vestía de un elegante traje, un largo chaleco rojo, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos que combinaban con su traje. Entro estrepitosamente a una habitación llena de estanterías con libros y en el fondo lo que parecía una pequeña sala, en esta se encontraba una mujer rubia de aspecto joven, piel blanca, ojos castaños y labios rojos con un hermoso vestido verde y unos cuantos adornos prelados.

-"querido… sabes que me desagrada que me interrumpan cundo estoy leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca"- contesto la mujer con una pequeña vena resaltando en su frente

-"pero mujer… se llevo mi preciada colección de libros, incluso se llevo las hojas donde escribía mi nuevo libro"- el hombre se le arrimo con grandes lágrimas en los ojos -"este niño si que se paso esta vez.... como se atrevió a tocar mi preciada colección... Tsunade...."- varias lágrimas más brotaron de sus agrandados ojos

-"mmm.... como si me importan tus libros llenos de cosas pervertidas, ahora querido te pido por favor que desalojes la biblioteca antes de que me enoje aun mas"- su advertencia paso por alto del pobre hombre que lloraba desconsolada mente

-"mi colección"-

-"Jiraija… me pusiste atención"-

-"mi colección"-

-"…me estas escuchando"-

-"mi colecciooooooooon"- se tiro al piso como un niño berrinchudo y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

-"estas llegando al limite ¡¡¡¡"-

-"mi colecciooooooon"-

-"QUE NO PUEDO TENER UN DÍA TRANQUILO SIN QUE ME MOLESTEN… NARUTO ESTA EN EL JARDIN… AHORA LAGARTEEEEE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ "-

-"eh?... no Tsunade que haces... POR LA VENTANA NO.... NO OTA VEZ NOOO¡¡¡¡¡"- la mujer abrió la ventana con un solo golpe, agarro al hombre por el chaleco, lo levanto como si libro se tratase y lo arrojo por la ventana… aun sabiendo que estaban en el 8º piso del castillo

-"LARGOOO Y NO ME MOLESTES¡¡¡¡¡¡"- serró la ventana, se sentó cómodamente en el sillón donde estaba, tomo su libro y como si no hubiera pasado nada, continua su lectura.

*********************

-"no pensé que fuera tan fácil "-dijo un apuesto joven mientras se colocaba una banda negra en la cabeza, vestía con una camiseta naranja y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, tenía el cabello rubio, piel morena clara…pero lo que mas resaltaba en esos momentos de el eran sus ojos color zafiro, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y su adorable sonrisa juguetona

-"yo pensé que tu abuelo no la pondría mas difícil… tratándose de esto"- dijo otro joven a su lado sosteniendo una bolsa con varios libros en su interior y unas hojas revueltas, el vestía con un pantalón blanco y una camiseta azul marino, sus cabellos eran negros al igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca y su sonrisa era encantadora, en pocas palabras era muy apuesto -" bien genio… ahora que hacemos con esto "-

-"mmmm… vamos a dejarla arriba de un árbol y colocaremos unas cuantas trampas a su alrededor "- tomo la bolsa y se comenzaron a caminar… pero un ruido extraño parecido al estrangulamiento de una gallina lo hizo detenerse -"que rayos fue eso?... también lo escuchaste Sasuke"-

-"si… creo tu abuelo acaba de pasar volando arriba de nosotros"- dijo el pelinegro

-"ah… entonces no hay de que preocuparse, debió de hacer enojar a mi abuela otra vez… continuemos con esto para poder terminar la broma para tu hermano... me debe una enorme"-

-"NOS debe una… no eres el único al que amarraron afuera del castillo en ropa interior"- dijo el pelinegro con varias venas remarcadas en su frente y una mano echa puño siguiendo al rubio

-"no lo menciones… fue vergonzoso"-

-"fue tu culpa que cayéramos en su trampa lo recuerdas… eres un GRAN idiota"-

-"EH???.... fue la mas grande vergüenza que e pasado en tu reino... y no fue mi culpa, tu dijiste que lo siguiéramos "- se comenzaba a molestar

-"si es la verdad… pero cuando te dije que lo siguiéramos te dije que en silencio… pero no, decidiste hacer un escándalo NUNCA PUEDES ESTARTE TRANQUILO¡¡¡…"- dijo esto y siguió caminando dejando a un Naruto atrás con cara de pocos amigos -"la verdad no se como es que me convences de hacer estas cosas"-

-"oh vamos Sasuke yo se que te encanta… además soy tu único mejor amigo, por eso aceptas rápidamente mis invitaciones a mi reino y a mis pequeñas travesuras"- dijo el rubio pasando el brazo por su hombro mostrando su traviesa sonrisa

-"…continuemos con esto antes de que nos descubran"- safandose del abrazo, se alejo a paso rápido de Naruto

-" ah… que lindo Sasuke te SON-RO-JAS-TE"-

-"CALLATE Y CONTINUEMOS CON ESTO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA¡¡¡¡"-

-"claro amigo... jajaja… esta vez dejaremos unas cuantas trampas de osos regadas cercas del árbol"- alcanzo de rápidamente al pelinegro-"yo no se porque me dices eso... tu nunca te arrepientes de lo que hacemos"-

-"ha... ay que admitirlo... es divertido Dobe_"-_

***************

-"Crees que puedas entregarlo a tiempo"-

-"no se preocupe su majestad, confié en mi"-

-"de acuerdo, parte de inmediato antes de que alguno de mis hijos se de cuenta de esto Azuma"- dijo un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía en su totalidad de blanco, la única diferencia era su capa, que tenia los bordes dorados. Saco una carta de su capa y lo entrego al hombre, este vestía de negro con un chaleco verde, su rostro transmitía tranquilidad, siempre con su cigarro en la boca

-"como usted mande… le prometo que traeré lo mas pronto posible la respuesta"- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Después de que Azuma saliera por la enorme puerta, el rey se incorporo de su trono y salio por una de puerta que se encontraba escondida detrás del trono, subió escaleras y camino por largos pasillos oscuros iluminado solo por pequeñas velas, se topo con una pared que parecía estar hecha de pura madera, la abrió ligeramente de lado llegando a ungran cuarto con estanterías llenas de libros, camino hasta llegar a unos sillones en donde se encontraba Tsunade aun leyendo, se acerco y tomo asiento enfrente de ella

-"Espero que todo salga bien… y que esta vez no salga huyendo como siempre"- bajo la mirada y espero la contestación de la mujer

-"Yondaime… hijo mío no te preocupes, te aseguro que esta vez todo saldrá bien"- Tsunade separo la vista del libro y dirigió una mirada dulce a su hijo -"Naruto no puede huir de su compromiso toda la vida"-

-"espero que tome esto en serio"-

-"Ya veras que todo saldrá bien… Ino y Deidara no dirán nada a su hermano, me lo prometieron"- guiño un ojo y sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco

-"mmm… y que hay del joven Uchiha"-

-"no sabe nada… y lo mejor es que esta aquí, ya no abra mas excusas"-

-"Si... no tendrá a donde huir.... Kushina y yo hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo, no queremos que se eche a perder_"-_

-"Tranquilo Minato.... ya veras que todo saldrá bien... las otras veces no estaba yo, toma un libro y relajate"-

-"es verdad… creo que yo también leeré un libro"- con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, camino hacia una de las estanterías tomando un libro, y al igual que su madre comenzó a leer

*******************

-"creo que deberíamos de haber bajado a tu abuelo"- Sasuke hablo a un muy sonriente Naruto

-"descuida, elestará bien… ha salido de perores bromas que le hemos jugado mi padre, Deidara y yo"- siguieron caminando hasta llegar al castillo -"ahora vallamos a mi habitación, hay cosas que tenemos que planear"-

-"espera… tienes a tu maldito zorro adentro?"- pregunto Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-"pues eso creo… cuando me levante esta mañana Kyuubi aun seguía dormido"-

-"claro tenia que ser… se canso de tanto rasguñarme y morderme todo el día"- se quejo, se levanto parte de su pantalón mostrándole a Naruto rasguños y marcas de pequeños dientes en su pie izquierdo

-"je je je... lo siento… tu sabes que soy el único al que acepta"-

-"tu maldito zorro pagara por esto"-

Siguieron caminando y discutiendo, Sasuke diciendo mil y una formas de cómo hacer sufrir a la pequeña mascota y Naruto amenazándolo de muerte por las crueldades tan sádicas que le mencionaba. Sasuke se paro en seco… el ruido de tacones lo hizo sudar en frió

-"SASUKEEEEE ¡¡¡¡¡¡…"- una chica de largo cabello rubio claro, ojos azules y largo vestido de corsette azulado, brinco a su espalda y se colgó de su cuello cortándole la reparación -"donde estabas hace mucho tiempo que no te veo… te eh estado buscando, te gustaría dar un paseo a caballo?"-

-"hermanita… ahora no, Sasuke y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"- Naruto miro a Sasuke y vio que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse amarillo, rojo y luego azul -"ademas lo viste ahora en el almuerzo"-

-"aich… siempre arruinas mi romántico encuentro Naruto"-

-"bueno… Ino, nosotros nos retiramos hay mucho por hacer"- dijo mientras quitaba los brazos de la chica del cuello del ahora morado rostro del Uchiha -"nos vemos luego"-

-"si… hasta... luego... princesa Ino"- se despidió Sasuke jadeante

-"si, hasta luego Sasuke-kun… a por cierto Naruto… Deidara quiere hablar contigo, creo tu mascota le hizo algo"- dicho esto camino en sentido contrario al de ellos

-"ha en cerio... gracias Ino cuando tenga tiempo lo veré"- el rubio hizo un ademán sin importancia y jalo al pelinegro de su camisa

-"gracias... creí que esta vez si iba a morir en los brazos de tu hermana"-

-"de nada… para la otra no te quedes quieto y corre"- siguió caminando dejando un poco atrás a Sasuke -"parece que Deidara hizo enojar otra vez a Kyuubi"-

-"vez… tu hermano sufre al igual que yo los ataques de tu maldito zorro"-

-"mmm…"-

-"ahora que lo pienso, hay algo bueno de eso"-

-" a que te refieres"-

-"a que tu maldito zorro no va a estar en tu habitación"-

*******************

Sus pasos eran rápidos, su largo vestido rojo con ligeros bordes blancos le molestaba para correr, llego a la entrada, toco fuertemente las enormes puertas, y sin mas entro

-"su majestad hay un sirviente del rey del país del viento que desea verlo"- dijo agitada, era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca con enormes y bellos ojos rubí

-"muy bien… Kurenai déjalo pasar"-

-"como ordene"- la bella mujer salio para encontrarse con aquel mensajero -"mi rey lo atenderá enseguida, pase por favor"-

-"muchas gracias bella dama"-, tomando una de las blancas manos de la mujer se inclino para besarla y continuar su camino para ver al rey, llegando a el hizo reverencia y se acerco a el -"su majestad, eh venido con una carta de mi rey para usted, esperando una pronta respuesta suya"- de su chaleco negro Azuma saco la carta y se la entrego

El rey abrió la carta y enseguida se dispuso a leerla, el tenia una piel blanca, cabello negro, rostro serio y ropas beiges, pero lo mas extraño de el eran sus ojos, eran blancos con toques lilas, su mirada se separo de la carta y miro al mensajero

-"no creo que necesite mandar una respuesta, partiremos mañana mismo, por favor quédese y descanse este día"- dijo con una amable sonrisa al mensajero, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda apareció Kurenai de inmediato -"lleva a nuestro Huésped a su habitación, y podrías llamar a mis hijos necesito hablar con ellos

-"como usted ordene, por favor sígame"-

-"muchas gracias majestad, con permiso"-

Ambos se retiraron, pasaron diez minutos cuando se presentaron tres personas delante del rey, uno de ellos era una niña de cabello castaño, vestido rosa y mirada penetrante, el otro era un apuesto joven de traje negro, cabello castaño e igual mirada y por último era una hermosa joven de cabello negro azulado, mirada baja y vestido lila, todos ellostenían algo en común, el mismo color de ojos que el rey

-"que bueno que llegaron pronto… iré directamente al asunto, mañana partiremos al amanecer al reino del viento para que Hinata conozca a su prometido"- estas palabras hicieron a la chica de cabello negro azulado levantara el rostro mostrando miedo -"preparence para mañana, ya pueden retirarse"- haciendo una reverencia los tres se marcharon

-"que suerte Hinata… te vas a casar con un completo desconocido, tu que opinas hermano Neji"- hablo la pequeña de los tres

-"no la molestes Hanabi, lo mejor es preparase para mañana"-

*****************

Habían pasado seis días desde que el mensajero había partido… y cierto chico rubio armaba un pequeño y ligero escándalo

-"DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO NIÑO Y VE A SALUDAR A TU FUTURA ESPOSA IDIOTA ¡¡¡¡"- Sasuke sacudía fuertemente del cuello a un Naruto mareado -"TUBO UN PESADO VIAJE DE TRES DIAS Y TU DÉSIDES ENCERRARTE EN TU CUARTO ¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"ARIAS LO MISMO SI TE ESCOGIERAN A TU NOVIA SIN PEDIR TU OPINION¡¡¡¡¡… ahora si no te importa quiero estar solo"- estas palabras las dijo con un tono tan frió, que Sasuke salio echando humo por las narices y dando un portazo-"… malditos como se atrevieron a ocultármelo"-

**_FLASH BACK_**

-"waaaa.... no hay nada que hacer"- dijo el rubio arrastrando los pies al igual que su amigo

Caminaron por un largo pasillo con cara de aburridos y pensando en una nueva travesura por hacer, pasaron por una puerta entreabierta, pero unas voces familiares los hicieron detenerce

-"entonces es verdad lo que nos dijeron"-

-"asi es por eso no lo tienen que saber ni Naruto ni el joven Sasuke"-

Al escuchar sus nombres inmediatamente y sin hacer ruido pegaron la oreja a la puerta, Naruto arriba de Sasuke, atentos continuaron escuchando esas voces tan familiares

-"si… dice papa que es por su bien y por el del reino"-

-"ah… ya veo por eso envió la carta"-

-"y nos pidieron guardar silencio… si Naruto se entera se enojara con nosotros"-

-"si… saber que su futura esposa viene a conocerlo y que se quedara aquí para pasar casi dos semanas con él, lo pondría como loco"-

-"QUEEEEEEEE ???¡¡¡¡"- La puerta se abrió de golpe con una patada, dejando ver a un Naruto echando humo y a un Sasuke tirado en el suelo con cara de sorpresa… Ino y Deidara se miraron aterrados por lo que acababa pasar -"AHORA ME LO VAN A DECIR TODO ¡¡¡¡"-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-"aaahhh k coraje… y para el colmotenían que llegar minutos después de que me enterara"- desesperado revolvió su rubio cabello esperando así que tal vez se le ocurriera una idea -"ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de escapar… solo de encerrarmeen mi cuarto… que ago ahora"-

******************

Empezaba a sentirse frustrada, estaba rodeada de tanta gente , su familia, la familia de su prometido, el príncipe del reino del fuego y segun lo que habia escuchado el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo, el joven Sasuke Uchiha.... era muy apuesto y encantador, ahora entendia porque Ino babeaba por el.... estaba rodeada, incluso la servidumbre no dejaba de preguntar si no necesitaba algo más… estaban todos, excepto el… su futuro esposo *mi hijo no bajo porque se siente un poco mal* esas fueron las exactas palabras de la Reina Kushina… una hermosa de largo cabello rojo y hermosos ojos ozules, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que convinaba con las ropas de su esposo, desde que la conocia, ella era la mujer que habia visto como una seguda madre desde el fallecimiento de la suya... como sea, estaba segura de que SU PROMETIDO no quería conocerla, y estaba 100% segura que ella misma no queria conocerlo... empezaba a marearse, tal vez fue porque no había querido comer en todo el día… o tal vez fue que casi no durmió en su trayecto del reino del agua al reino del viento… necesitaba aire fresco… y buscar la forma de safarce de ese compromiso como fuera

-"Etto.... yo.... con permiso.... no me siento bien, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco"-

-"Hinata-chan... deberias de comer algo"- hablo Kushina dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa

-"Kushina-san... disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaria tomar un poco de aire antes de comer"- hizo una reverncia a todos

-"Hinata no tardes mucho, regresa cuando te sientas mejor"-

-"si padre"-

Con una mano en la cabeza salio al jardín trasero del castillo... como fue que llego allí?, no lo supo solo camino sin fijarse... realmente se sentia mareada... alzo los ojos, era un vista hermosa, flores de distintas formas, tamaños y coloeres rodeaban una gran fuente, algunas hojas secas tiradas por el verde pasto, varios arboles frondosos y pequeños arbustos con flores rojas eran rodeadas por bellas mariposas… pero lo que mas le encanto fue ese extraño arco iris que se formaba con el asenso y descenso del agua de la fuente y la luz de la enorme luna que había presente.... eso si que era hermoso, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrimo a la fuente para intentar tocar el arco iris, su mareo había desaparecido, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a jugar con la cristalina agua de la fuente, el frió viento jugo un poco con sus largos cabellos, por lo que con la otra mano tubo que sostenérselo y acomodarlo un poco, esa sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios creció, realmente le encantaba ese lugar… "CKRAK¡¡¡"… el ruido de varias hojas secas al romperse la hizo girar de repente… el susto la habia sacado de su ensoñacion, busco rapidamente al caunsant de eso... pero lo primero que vieron sus ojos… fue un par de penetrantes y bellos ojos azules…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Je je je je.... como veran es mi primer fic... y bueno acepto de todo....

no sean malos conmigo.... me gustaria que fueran sinceros, si les gusta, si no les gusta.....

para saber si la ago con este fic... si no para dejarlo...

muchas gracias por tomarce las molestias de leer mi fic U.U

Itzia-hime a sus servicios ^_^


	2. Conociendo a Hinatachan

**CONTINUO CON MI LABOR Y EL PAPELEO PARA QUE NARUTO SEA MIO... MIO... MIO... MIO 9¬9**

**Y AQUI LA CONTINUACION DE MI OTRO FIC... JE JE JE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AQUELLOS QUE SE**

**TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO... Y PARA MI AMIGA NOY-CHAN....**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ELLA... POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS... **

******

**-"bla bla"-** hablando

-"_bla bla"_- pensamientos

**II.-"CONOCIENDO A HINA-CHAN"**

Llevaba más de cinco horas encerrado en su cuarto, tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de allí... tal vez su amigo Gaara le daría un refugio temporal en su reino, necesitaba salir antes de que su madre o su abuela lo hicieron bajar con artimañas… eh algo violentas y dolorosas.

Miro por la ventana… bajar por allí como la ultima vez le costaría un brazo y tal vez una pierna rota… como la ultima vez… pero en aquella ocasión Itachi había tenido la culpa… y comparado con su amigo Sasuke quien bajaba primero que el, su brazo roto no era nada al lado de la pierna, tres costillas y ambos brazos rotos del pelinegro… este le había amortiguado la caída de mas de ocho metros de altura, y según sus cálculos les faltaba muy poco para llegar al suelo… pero por desgracia las sabanas enredadas no habían ajustado… pensándolo bien, la puerta y esquivar alguno que otro guardia y sirviente era su mejor opción, ya lo había hecho antes, pero claro… ahora su padre había puesto mucha seguridad , estaba por arriba de sus capacidades… pensar, pensar, pensar… tenia que encontrar el lugar perfecto para esconderse… aun así… ¿COMO FREGADOS PODRIA PENSAR CLARAMENTE CON EL ESTOMAGO VACIO?... bien una de las modificaciones que aria en su plan de escape, seria el de pasar primero por la cocina, comer hasta hartarse… y huir…en la cocina pensaría mejor su escape… aunque si lo pensaba bien… estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto de cómo escapar…

**-"mejor así lo dejo… ahora voy a la cocina"-** salio de su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a su pequeño zorrito **–"maldición porque esta tan lejos… de aquí a que llegue voy a morirme de hambre"-**

Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso del castillo… ahora estaba recapacitando sobre aquel berrinche a su padre sobre tener su habitación en el ultimo piso del castillo… ahora si, aparte de tener esa cabalgata diaria, su entrenamiento de defensa personal, manejo obligatorio de la espada… a y claro su favorito… tiro al blanco con arco y flecha… y la subida y bajada de escaleras constantemente… si que lo mantenían en forma… y en su entrenamiento de arquería era el mejor…pero no entendía porque para Sasuke o Itachi eso no era de su agrado… el nunca fallaba en sus flechas aun con los ojos serrados… tal vez para la próxima no los utilizaría de blancos

Tras esquivar a varios guardias y una que otra persona de la servidumbre logro llegar a su destino… LA COCINA… el delicioso aroma a comida entro por sus fosas nasales haciéndolo babera… su estomago lo regañaba cruelmente a rugidos por no alimentarlo sus acostumbradas siete veces… se escabullo hasta llegar abajo de una gran mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco, en esta servían los platos ya preparados que poco a poco eran llevados a la mesa principal de la habitación de a lado, donde estaba seguro que estaría su Padre y los demás… sin ser descubierto comenzó por tomar los platos y a devorarlos lentamente, dejando una pila de platos vacíos en su costado izquierdo

Ya satisfecho y con más de seis platos llenos de comida se dispuso a partir… ahora si que podía pensar mas claramente… y como si de un rayo se tratara se le vino rápidamente la solución a su problema… el lugar con menos protección en el castillo era el jardín trasero, sus paredes altas cubiertas de plantas, insectos y una que otra trampa la hacían impenetrable… pero su padre no contaba con aquel pasadizo que había echo el, Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara en tiempos de aburrición, este los lleva a mas de dos kilómetros lejos del castillo… solamente tenia que encantarlo entre la espesura de los árboles y los arbustos del jardín… mas que jardín parecía bosque con una fuente en la entrada… bueno ya tenia la huida perfecta.

Salio sin ser visto de la cocina… ahora solo iría al jardín… pero… ¿PORQUE RAYOS EL CASTILLO PARECIA UN LABERINTO? Sus instintos y su olfato lo habían llevado a la cocina, pero como no perderse con tantos pasillos y puertas iguales… incluso su padre, su hermano y su abuelo se perdían muy seguido… nunca sabia como era que su madre, su hermana y su abuela encontraran el camino tan sencillamente a los lugares que querían ir…*_intuición femenina*_ esa siempre era su respuesta… como sea, siempre llegaba al lugar que quería aunque pasara mas de cinco veces por un mismo pasillo

Después de equipar a mas de treinta guardias… mas bien después de los treinta y tantos perdió la cuenta… luego de pasar nueve veces por una pequeña señilla que había dejado en uno de los pasillos "para no perderse"… y una hora después, por fin había llegado al dichoso jardín, ahora solo tendría que buscar el pasadizo… y LISTO… SERIA LIBRE POR COMPLETO.

Camino sin preocupación alguna hasta la fuente… si que se veía hermosa como todas las noches de luna llena, se miro reflejado en el agua y mostró su característica sonrisa juguetona…

El sonido de unos tacones lo hizo reaccionar y rápidamente se escondió atrás del árbol más cercano… seguramente era una de las chicas de la servidumbre, pasaría rápidamente por el pasillo y no lo descubriría, así tendría la oportunidad de escapar… pero este sonido en lugar de acercarse se hacia mas cercano… el ruido del tacón sobre el mármol liso, fue remplazado por lentas y casi silenciosas pisadas sobre la hierba… ahora si que le seria mas difícil con alguien allí, tendría que asustarla y moverse rápidamente antes de que le fuera con el chisme a su padre y su plan de huida fallara… a simplemente esperaría hasta que se marchara… LASTIMA QUE LA PACIENCIA NO FUERA SU VIRTUD¡¡¡… miro hacia la profundidad del bosque… en un casi invisible árbol escondido por la oscuridad, había una pequeña marca en el tronco con la forma de un remolino** –"pero… si eso es…"-**

Agua… el sonido del agua al moverse le regreso a su plan… **-"rayos que no piensa marcharse?… no tiene cosas que hacer?"-** dijo el voz muy baja algo irritado. Se giro para mirar a la persona que estaba arruinando su feliz y tan esperada huida… la miro… pero sus ojos terminaron de abrirse de par en par

Sus ojos azulados solo podían ver a un hermosa criatura de cabello oscuro y piel blanca que jugaba con el agua de la fuente… su puros y encantadores ojos aperlados la hacían lucir como si fuera un verdadero ángel sin alas… el calor comenzó a subir a sus mejillas sonrojándolas por completo, pues la chica había sonreído y mostrado mas claramente su bello rostro… si que era hermosa… muy hermosa… si se acercaba a ella… desaparecería como si fuera una ilusión?... o saldría huyendo de el?

Tal vez si se acercaba un poco mas podría contemplar a esa linda criatura de cerca mientras jugaba el la fuente… la luna parecía alumbrarla solo a ella como si de una diosa se tratare… solo un poco mas… tenia que acercarse un poco mas.

El rubio camino lentamente moviéndose entre la oscuridad de los árboles y arbustos, no despegaba la vista de la chica en la fuente, incluso parecía que se había olvidado de algo que era importante para el… su huida

Sus curiosidad y sus impulsos fueron mas fuertes de lo normal, saliendo por completo de su escondite _-"un poco mas… solo un poco mas"- _era lo única que tenia en mente… se acerco mas lentamente, aun con un poco de la seguridad de los árboles y la oscuridad que estos le brindaban… sin darse cuenta piso una rama seca que había en el pasto… la chica volteo rápidamente hacia donde el estaba… por breves segundos sus miradas se encontraron

**-"Hinata… donde estas?"-**

La ojiblanca giro su rostro hacia la entrada del castillo… y rápidamente de nuevo hacia el bosque… ya no había nada, ni un solo rastro, como si se hubiera desvanecido o hubiera sido una ilusión que le había jugado la noche… giro de nuevo su rostro hacia al castillo y vio a un apuesto chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos aperlados como los suyos que la miraban tiernamente

**-"así que aquí estabas"-** el castaño se acerco a ella y la tomo delicadamente del brazo, ayudándola a parase de la fuente y la condujo hacia el castillo **–"nuestro padre estaba preocupado… ya te estabas tardando"-** la observo… parecía algo fuera de si **–"Hinata estas bien… aun te sientes mal"- **

La chica miro de nuevo hacia atrás… esperando ver esos ojos azules de nuevo… pero no había nada, se giro de nuevo y sonrió a su hermano y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, se abrazo a Neji y caminaron de regreso al comedor… esos ojos jamás se borrarían de su mente, había sido divertido estar afuera y relajarse un poco

¿lo había visto?... realmente lo había visto, se sintió molesto por esa interrupción que no tubo de otra mas que esconderse… pero ahora sabia el nombre de ese ángel, aunque el nombre le sonara algo familiar… si era muy familiar, donde lo había escuchad antes?... **–"creo que fue a mi padre y a mi madre que mencionaron ese nombre"-** tenia que hacer memoria**…-"Hinata… Hinata… Hyuga…"-** rápidamente se le vino el recuerdo a la cabeza **-"HYUGA HINATA¡¡¡… es el nombre de mi prometida¡¡¡"-** si… ahora lo recordaba muy bien… el nombre de la chica que sus padres habían elegido como su futura esposa… por fin la había conocido, y de una forma una forma muy salida de los reglas de la realeza… el sonrojo regreso a su rostro **–"bueno… esto si que es un lió… y ahora que ago?"-** se dijo a si mismo, miro el árbol con la marca del remolino… había encontrado el pasadizo que lo llevaría a su libertad… con sus manos tentó el símbolo siguiendo la espiral, de inicio a fin…**-"que ago?... que voy a hacer ahora?"-**

*

*

********************************************

*

*

**.-"Minato tranquilízate…y ven"-** una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza lo llamaba para acostarse en la cama donde ella reposaba… el hombre rubio parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas en el mismo sitio varias veces

**-"cariño… crees que hicimos bien en elegirle una esposa a nuestro hijo"-** se revolvía el cabello con algo de estrés mientras caminaba… tal vez lo que habían hecho estaba mal… los lazos que tenían con los Hyuga eran muy grandes al igual que con los Uchiha y estaba seguro que si se rompía el compromiso entre Naruto y Hinata no habría ningún problema… no disgustos entre el y Hiashi, no habría guerra alguna… pero aun así… quería estar seguro de que aquello que habían protegido durante varios años estuviera en manos seguras

**-"Minato… ven"-** llamo Kushina cariñosamente de nuevo a su esposo, este por fin había hecho caso y se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de ella… la mujer lo abrazo y con su blanca mano comenzó a acariciar dulcemente su cabello rubio **–"no te preocupes por ello… de nuestros tres queridos hijos… Naruto es el que mas se parece a ti"-** lentamente lo empujo en la cama para que Minato quedara acostado **–"tanto es el parecido a ti… que estoy muy segura de que va a hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste ya hace tiempo… vas a ver que todo va a salir bien"- **apretó mas su abrazo a el… acerco su rostro a su esposo… encontrándose en un dulce beso correspondido por el rubio **–"confía en nuestro hijo… confía en Naruto y en la linda Hina-chan… eso estará muy seguro en sus manos"-**

**-"de eso estoy seguro… pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que ese niño allá encontrado la forma de escapar de nuevo"-** apago las velas que iluminaban del la mesilla de al lado

**-"de eso nos preocuparemos luego querido… ahora hay que descansar"-**

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Un nuevo día… y no había podido dormir casi nada… como de costumbre cada vez que venia a este reino, no se sentía cómoda, no se sentía como su hogar… para que venia cada año, si sabia perfectamente que el chico que se supone que se iba a casar siempre escapaba, nunca estaba cada vez que venia de visita obligatoria para conocerlo… tal vez el ya tenia una novia a escondidas de sus padres y por eso no quería ese compromiso, eso era lo mas seguro… que envidia tenía en esos momentos, al menos el poseía el valor de negarse a sus padres, admitir que no quería el matrimonio arreglado y huir de el cuando se le diera la oportunidad… en cambio ella, no encontraba el valor suficiente para negare a la voluntad de su padre… siempre encerrada en el castillo del reino, su madre era la única que la sacaba… que recuerdos tan hermosos tenia de su pueblo, la calida sonrisa de la gente, su generosidad y amabilidad… y ahora… por capricho de su padre no podía salir ya nunca mas… quería ver los cambios que habían surgido desde que su padre empezó con el mejoramiento del reino, las nuevas tiendas… los jardines remodelados… las flores… las cosechas… las pinturas de los artesanos... ELLA QUEIRIA LIBERTAD¡¡¡… acaso era mucho pedir?

**-"**nock nock**"- **sonó la puerta repentinamente **–"señorita Hinata… esta usted despierta"- **

**-"si… esto…estoy despierta… pase por favor"-**

Una muchacha con ropas sencillas entro, su rostro tenia varias pecas que hacían juego con si negra cabellera, se inclino y mostró una sonrisa **–"mi señor rey me a enviado para que me encargue de ayudarla mientras usted este aquí"-**

**-"muchas gracias… etto… me podrías decir tu nombre"-**

**-"me llamo Arisa… para servirle"-** educadamente volvió a hacerle reverencia… Hinata se acerco y la tomo de un brazo

**-"no me tienes que hacer reverencia si ahora vas a ser mi dama de compañía"-** la levanto de su reverencia y sonrió dulcemente** –"solamente llámame Hinata por favor**"-

**-"como usted diga señorita… a esto digo Hinata"-**

**-"bien Arisa… no te había visto el año pasado aquí… eres nueva en el castillo?"- **

**-"si… tengo veintisiete años y trabajo aquí desde hace ocho meses"-** platico mientras entraba e una a la habitación del baño, indicando amablemente a Hinata que entrara… era la habitación del baño, cerro la puerta y se acerco a la tina, abrió la llave para que comenzara a llenarse de agua… El lugar era muy bonito, el piso estaba blanco con toques dorados alrededor, las paredes eran igual al color del piso, la tina y las demás cosas parecían que estaban echas de fina porcelana, las manijas del lavamanos estaban cubiertas con oro blanco… era muy hermoso

**-"el Rey Minato si que es una muy buena persona"-** hablo la chica pecosa atrayendo la atención de Hinata, se acerco a ella y con sumo cuidado comenzó a desvestirla y prepararla para meterla a bañar **-"mis padres viven cercas del castillo… el Rey a sido muy amable conmigo y con todo su pueblo… todos le veneramos y respetamos"-** sonrió

**-"si… el es una muy buena persona"-** dijo la ojiblanca metiéndose a la tina de agua tibia

**-"hace exactamente ocho meses mis padres enfermaron de gravedad… las medicinas eran muy raras y costosas, me acababan de despedir de mi trabajo debido a que era muy torpe… necesitaba un trabajo urgente"-** tallo suavemente el cabello de Hinata con el shampoo **–" por lo mismo de mi torpeza no me querían dar trabajo… y mientras pasaba el tiempo mis padres se estaban muriendo…"-** se detuvo… cosa que noto Hinata, la miro… sus ojos reflejaban mucha gratitud **–"después de caer en una terrible desesperación… de la nada apareció en joven Naruto acompañado del joven Sasuke"-** retomo de nuevo sus labores, terminando de tallar la espalda de la ojiperla** –"sus altezas me encontraron llorado… me preguntaron que pasaba, y muy amablemente escucharon mi historia…"-** tomo agua y comenzó a enjuagar a Hinata **–"el príncipe Naruto me tomo de la mano y me llevo al castillo… hablo con su padre y ahora tengo trabajo aquí… el príncipe me dio el dinero para las medicinas de mis padres"- **termino de enjuagar a Hinata **–" algunas veces el y el joven Sasuke visitan a mis padres"-**

**-"oh… valla"-**

**-"lo siento… discúlpeme no quería aburrirla con mi historia"-**

**-"no me as aburrido… al contrario… este reino, creo que es muy pacifico, por como me lo contaste si que adoras mucho a tus reyes"-** pensó positivamente… tenia algo de información sobre su prometido, un buen concepto… el seria un buen Rey algún día **–"Realmente el joven Naruto…como es?"-**

**-"oh… es que acaso no lo conoce"-**

**-"no… cada vez que vengo… el no esta, por eso no lo conozco, solamente al joven Sasuke, y bueno… el me a dicho que es berrinchudo, bromista y grosero…"-** aunque pensándolo mejor _–"porque me lo decía con una mirada amable y con una sonrisa… como si estuviera hablando de alguien especial"-_

**-"ambos príncipes son muy amigos…siempre hacen las cosas juntos"-** secaba a Hinata y le ayudaba a colocarse una bata **–"no los conozco mucho, pero le puedo asegurar que es una muy buena persona… es juguetón, pero sabe tratar a las personas…algo de lo que se habla mucho es de su sonrisa"- **ambas salieron del baño… Hinata ponía atención a cada palabra de Arisa, esta saco un vestido lila con toque azul marino, y ayudo a la peliazul a vestirse, amarrando los listones del vestido **–"la sonrisa del príncipe es lo quemas nos agrada al pueblo cada vez que sale del castillo para visitarnos a todos"-**

**-"tal vez… algún día pueda conocerlo, aunque parece que eso nunca va a pasar"-** se miro en el espejo, camino lentamente y se sentó frente al tocador… Arisa la siguió, tomo el sepillo y peino su cabello, cuidando de no jalárselo o lastimarla **–"creo que… aunque no me conozca, no le agrado… por eso cada vez que estoy aquí se va… no soy muy bienvenida por el"-**

Decidió zanjar la conversación sobre el allí, prefirió preguntar por las calles del reino, sus construcciones y la comida de allí, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de salir y conocerlas, pero cada vez que intentaba pedirle permiso a su padre, este se negaba rotundamente… lo único que le quedaba era conformarse con mirarlas por el pequeño espacio que le permitía la cortina de la ventana en el carruaje… aunque eso no le diera tiempo de apreciarlas correctamente

Habían terminado, ella ya estaba completamente lista y arreglada para bajar y almorzar con los demás, sonrió a Arisa agradeciéndole… juntas bajaron hacia el comedor, si que el castillo era algo revoltoso, pero cada puerta o pasillo tenían una pequeña y casi invisible diferencia que ella podía apreciar muy bien, por eso para ella no era difícil encontrar el lugar al que llegar, no había tardado ni diez minutos cuando ya habían llegado al comedor, se despidió de Arisa y se sentó junto a su hermano, quien caballerosamente le acomodo el asiento… ya todos se encontraban allí, a excepción de uno… Naruto.

**-"Buenos días… disculpen mi tardanza"-**hizo un ademán con la cabeza

**-"No te preocupes Hinata… aun no hemos empezado… llegas justo a tiempo"-** le sonrió amablemente la mujer grande de ojos avellanados **–"Al único al que no vamos a esperar es a mi marido…"-** se mostró seria **–"Hijo… empecemos"-** miro Tsunade duramente a Minato

**-"EH?... bueno como ordenes madre…"-** entendió la mirada de su madre, alzo la mano y meneándola ligeramente, un hombre que se encontraba recargado en la hermosa puerta de caoba se inclino y salio lentamente

**-"cariño…"-**hablo Kushina muy bajito llamando la atención del rubio **–"hace falta nuestro querido Naruto… donde esta"-**

**-"no lo se… pero tengo reportes de los oficiales… no se a escapado del castillo… "-** o al menos eso quería creer

Kushina volteo y miro a Sasuke que al parecer entendía muy bien lo que estaban hablando… hizo una señal con la mirada baja, a ella no le costo nada interpretarlo, lo conocía muy bien… al igual que a Naruto… -*_lo siento… no lo eh visto desde ayer*-…_ y eh allí la respuesta, eso estaba mal… si Sasuke no lo había visto desde ayer… existía la posibilidad de que encontrara la forma de escapar de tanta seguridad… tendría que hablarlo con Minato mas tarde… por ahora almorzarían **–"Cariño hablaremos luego… de acuerdo"-**

**-"esta bien"-**

Hiashi miraba todo desde su asiento… al parecer el hijo de los Uzumaki había escapado de nuevo, eso ya no era novedad desde hace doce años que iba allí… si eso seguía así estaba seguro que el compromiso se tendría que cancelar y la seguridad de ese objeto tan valioso se perdería.

La guerra se vendría encima… si ya habían entrado una vez a ese castillo… lo harían de nuevo, pero esta vez no fallarían y se lo llevarían, la unión de mas del ochenta por ciento del mundo era una ventaja… pero solo uno de los cinco reinos podía hacer la diferencia y destruir la paz que tantas vidas les había costado formar. Tenia que hacer algo… si la unión no surgía entre su reino y el de Minato… tal vez surgiría con el Reino de Suna o el de los Uchiha… y el acuerdo haría mover la Bitácora a un lugar mas seguro

**-"Minato… tu hijo… acaso no piensa bajar a comer"-** hablo Hiashi seriamente

**-"De eso me encargare luego… no te preocupes por ello, después hablaremos en la biblioteca"-** le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora… tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de los actos de su hijo

**-"Esta bien… llegaremos a un acuerdo… te importaría… si…"- **cambio un poco su actitud seria a una mas sonriente **–"nos quedáramos aquí… tres días mas?"-**

**-"sabes perfectamente que siempre han sido muy bienvenidos aquí en mi reino… además…"-**se actitud cambio completamente… ahora se veía a un Minato sonriendo como niño y haciendo ademanes algo… infantiles **–"AUN TENEMOS UN BARRIL ENTERO DE VINO¡¡¡¡… Y ESTA VEZ SI QUE NOS VAMOS A CAER DE BORRACHOS¡¡¡"- **grito parándose de su asiento precipitadamente estrellando la mano en la mesa… una carcajada salio de la boca de Hiashi, mientras que todos los demás los mirabas de forma reprobatoria… para Sasuke, Ino, Deidara, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji ya era una costumbre ver a ambos reyes emborracharse, decir tontería y media y por ultimo… caer dormidos

**-"Cariño… esta vez daré YO daré las ordenes "-** dijo sonriente Kushina mientras tomaba un poco de sopa de su plato ya servido** –"no quiero que se vuelva a hacer el desastre del año pasado"-**

**-"pero Kushina… fue divertido"- **

**-"no… como puedes decir que fue divertido si no recuerdas lo que paso?"-**

**-"si lo recuerdo… paso… bueno… eh… mmm…eso… y también aquello… fue divertido"-** por mas que lo intentara… no recordaba ni como había llegado al rió junto con Hiashi vestidos de Cabareteras… lo único que recuerda fue cuando a ambos se les ocurrió cruzar diferentes tipos de vinos y unas cuantas cervezas

**-"debo admitir que si fue divertido…"-** una ligera carcajada salio de sus labios al igual que a los a demás **–"…pero creo que fue mas divertido para todo tu pueblo"-** ahora si que nadie pudo aguantar la risa… Hinata se trataba de reír lo mas silenciosamente posible al contrajo que Ino y Deidara, este ultimo termino por caerse de su asiento… incluso sus dos hermanos reían libremente… Hiashi y Minato se miraban sin saber que había pasado realmente, no lo recordaban y al parecer jamás se lo iban a decir

*

*

********************************************

*

*

La comida paso tranquila y alegre como siempre, lo que si lamentaba era no haber podido salir del castillo esa vez… había sido una oportunidad perfecta para conocer las afueras e incluso ver a su padre hacer el mayor ridículo de toda su vida, realmente le alegraba ver a su padre así… todo gracias a Minato, lo había sacado de una terrible depresión desde la muerte de su madre, algo mas para agradecer la bondad y la gran amistad que se tenían mutuamente su padre y el rey Minato.

Camino por los pasillo mirando hacia las ventanas… lo sabia perfectamente desde que vio las miradas y los susurros que mantenían entre si los reyes… una vez mas, su prometido había escapado… estar allí tres días mas no le molestaba si eso significaba ver a su padre sonreír, y estaba muy segura de algo… la platica que tendrían su padre y Minato seria para tratar de romper el compromiso o buscar una solución al problema de los escapes de Naruto… ya no lo sabia

**-"Hinata¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"eh?... Ino-chan que pasa?"-**

**-"nada… solo quería hablar contigo… hace un año que no conversamos"-**

**-"si tienes razón… casi nunca tenemos la oportunidad de charlar o de hacer algo juntas"-**

**-"por eso te digo… vamos al jardín trasero… me imagino que ya viste lo hermoso que se pone en las noches"-**

**-"si es liadísimo… fue como algo mágico que me atraía a ese lugar"-** junto sus manos y las coloco en su pecho, ya antes había estado allí… pero jamás lo había visto de noche, el lugar mas hermoso que allá visto jamás se había abierto a sus ojos

**-"solo se puede ver así cuando hay luna llena…"-** la rubia tomo la mano de Hinata y la condujo hasta el dichoso jardín, se sentaron en el pasto **–"mi hermano siempre viene aquí por las noches"-**

**-"te refieres al joven Deidara?"-**

**-"no el no… hablo de Naruto"-**

**-"ah… disculpa, a ti y al joven Deidara son a los únicos que conozco, por eso…"-**

**-"no te preocupes… Naruto es un idiota, ni siquiera te conoce y sale con sus tonterías de escape o con extrañas enfermedades… tendrá diecisiete años pero no ha madurado en nada"-** suspiro levemente

**-"pero... el al menos sabe decir no a las cosas que… no le parecen"-** lo dijo lo mas bajo posible para que no la escuchara

**-"tienes razón"-** le sonrió amablemente **–"será muy infantil y berrinchudo… pero sabe las cosas que quiere y no descansa hasta conseguirlas… tiene una fuerza de voluntad grandiosa y también es muy confiable… el nunca… ha roto una promesa… "-** los ojos azulados de Ino mostrabas mucho cariño

Hinata la miraba estupefacta… de lo poco que hablaba con Ino, siempre se quejaba de Naruto y de las mensadas que hacia o simplemente no quería hablar de el y se concentraba mucho mas en el amor que le tenia a Sasuke… y ahora estaba mostrando algo que jamás vio en ella **–"se ve que… amas mucho a tu hermano mayor"-**

**-"QUE¡¡¡¡… CLARO QUE NO¡¡¡… ES UN FASTIDIOSO¡¡¡¡"-** la rubia se sonrojo notoriamente y giro su rostro hacia otro lado

**-"no tiene nada de malo… je je je es normal la admiración que una hermana menor tiene hacia sus hermanos mayores"- **le tomo la mano dulcemente **–"yo siento el mismo cariño por Hanabi y Neji"-**

Ligeramente Ino se giro hacia ella… la figura que mostraba Hinata ante ella le recordaba mucho a alguien… una persona que siempre le hacia sentir seguridad, confianza… cariño…

**-"tu… eres muy parecida a el"-** soltó repentinamente… lo que saco de onda a la peliazul **–"si… definitivamente son muy parecidos"-**

**-"a que te refieres Ino-chan"-**

**-"je je je… olvídalo"-** se abalanzo a sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente… Hinata correspondió gustosa **–"me alegra mucho que estés aquí amiga"-**

**-"a mi también me de gusto verte una vez mas"-**

Ambas se separaron y continuaron hablando de las cosas que hicieron durante el año entero que no se vieron, Ino no dejaba de hablar de ropa… Sasuke… zapatos… Sasuke… flores nuevas que había plantado… Sasuke… sus paseos… Sasuke… y algo nuevo que ha Hinata había sorprendido, le hablaba de un chico nuevo que había conocido en el reino de Suna, por lo que entendió se parecía mucho a Sasuke, tenían sus diferencias y algunos que otros gustos raros, y el nombre del muchacho era… Sai

Ese nombre le era algo familiar, pero su conocimiento hacia otros reinos era muy poco, los únicos lugares que había visitado era ese reino y un lago al que dejo de ir hace mas de diez años… que deprimente se sentía

*

*

********************************************

*

*

**-"Y bien Minato que es lo que vamos ha hacer…"-**

**-"parece que no hay de otra… si es verdad lo que sospecha Kushina"-** se giro y miro a su esposa **–"ya fue mucho todo esto… y si Naruto se sigue negando habrá que cancelar este compromiso"-**

**-"no es nuestra mejor opción contando que aquí se oculta ese valioso objeto"-** se rasco ligeramente la barbilla

En la biblioteca se encontraba ellos dos, justo a Kushina, Tsunade y un serio Jiraiya… la razón por la que no asistió al almuerzo era porque desde temprano había salido a buscar a su nieto… y no fue muy buenas las noticias que dio… el cuarto de Naruto estaba cerrado desde muy temprano, no había sonido alguno adentro, ni en los jardines, la zona de entrenamiento, los establos, el pueblo, el rió mas cercano… no había signos de Naruto por ningún lugar… el lo había echo de nuevo… se había escapado

**-"como es que pudo lograrlo?... me encargue de que hubiera mucha mas seguridad que antes"-** el rubio se tallo la sien con ambas manos… **-"de acuerdo… mandare a buscarlo a las afueras de nuestros territorios"-**

**-"cuanto tardara eso exactamente"-**

**-"no te sabría decir con exactitud… aproximadamente en dos días me tendrían el informe"-**

**-"pero cariño… para ese entonces nuestro hijo ya podrías estar muy lejos"-**

**-"no me queda de otra… buscarlo en el reino de Suna tardaría mas de dos semanas"- **

**-"no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí… mi reino esta en buenas manos, pero no puedo dejar que se haga cargo de todo… aun hay cosas que se tienen que poner en orden en mi reino**"- dijo seriamente Hiashi, **-"tenemos que pensar mejor en esto, sabia que no se resolvería en un solo día, y por lo que me contaste"-**

**-"si… ya hace un mes… que paso"-** ahora hablaba Jiraiya, se paro de su asiento y miro por la ventana… el pueblo se veía tranquilo, pacifico **–"tenemos que hacer algo antes de que lo intenten de nuevo"-**

**-"casi lo consiguieron la primera vez… no sabemos que intentaran después"-** Kushina se levanto y se coloco atrás de su esposo, le tomo el hombro y con serenidad se dirigió a Hiashi **–"si sucede lo peor… no tendremos otra opción mas que abrirla"-**

**-"eso seria muy peligroso"- **

**-"es por eso que es nuestra última oportunidad de mantener la paz entre los reinos"-** Minato se la pensaba mucho, eso seria muy peligroso… podría costar vidas inocentes… incluso podría costar la vida de ellos y sus hijos

**-"y… quien fue el intruso?"- **

**-"jamás quiso decir de donde provenía… lo único que supimos fue su nombre antes de morir de forma tan cruel"- **

**-"Minato… como se llamaba"-**

**-"su nombre era Kana"-**

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Ino se había quedado dormida en el pasto son una corona de floras a medio terminar… miro la suya, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia una, siempre se mantenía en la biblioteca estudiando, leyendo cuentos o cabalgando dentro de los terrenos del castillo, pensaba disfrutar un poco estadía allí, nada se lo iba a arruinar.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido y camino hacia los árboles donde había visto esos ojos azules, ahora estaba mas convencida de que era su imaginación, miro a los alrededores, si que era espeso, mas que jardín parecía bosque… fácilmente alguien se escondería allí y no lo encontrarían tan fácilmente… camino hasta lo mas profundo del lugar, si que estaba retirado… mas de cuarenta minutos caminando y no encontraba las paredes que dividían el castillo del pueblo, si tenia suerte podría escalar y escaparse por un rato, conocería el lugar y compraría unas cuantas cosas… _-"si claro… como si eso fuera posible"- _valla pensamientos tan negativos que tenia… lo mejor seria regresar, si Ino despertaba y no la encontraba a su lado seguro la buscaría y se preocuparía… pero entonces… ¿Por qué seguía caminando derecho?, ¿tenia alguna esperanza si continuaba caminando?, ¿Podría salir de ese lugar solo por un tiempo?.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… allí estaba frente a ella… el muro que los dividía, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos de la gente hablar, caminar, reír… se arriesgaría?, se arrimo lentamente al muro, lo miro de arriba a bajo…_-"no creo poder escalarlo… esta muy alto"- _y allí de nuevo sus pensamientos negativos, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, miro sus ropas… no eran las indicadas para escalar por un muro, pero no importaba… lo intentaría.

Se arrimo mucho mas… estro su mano… solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para tocarla

**-"NO LO TOQUES¡¡¡¡"-**

Se alejo rápidamente, esa voz la había asustado… acaso era uno de los guardias, se giro rápidamente para mirarlo… pero no vio a nadie

**-"ese muro tiene muchas trampas… te aras daño"-**

La voz que le habla provenía de arriba de uno de los árboles, se gira y por fin lo vio… un muchacho de gafas oscuras y un paliacate negro cubría por completo su cabello… llevaba ropas muy simples, no parecía que trabajara dentro del castillo… _-"y si es un intruso… k are"-_ dio un paso a un lado…-"quien… quien eres"-

**-"no se asuste princesa… no le voy a hacer nada"-**contesto sonrientemente de forma amable… de un salto llego hasta quedar en frente de ella… miro sus ojos, mostraban sorpresa y un poco de miedo **–"aun esta asustada… je je je"-**

**-"co… como hiciste eso"- **se alejo un poco de el… se había arrimado demasiado poniéndola nerviosa **–"quien eres?..."-**

**-"eh… bueno no soy alguien importante… no es seguro que ande por aquí sola… y mas si no conoce"-**

Lo observo mejor… tal vez es un trabajador y pasaba por allí cuando la descubrió… había algo muy peculiar en su rostro… unas extrañas marcas **–"usted… trabaja en el castillo?"-** pregunto con curiosidad

**-"je je je… se podría decir que… me la vivo adentro"- **se sobo ligeramente la cabeza

**-"ah… discúlpeme no quería molestarlo… me retiro"-**

**-"que intentaba hacer"-**

**-"eh… yo… etto… bueno… yo solo"-** se puso nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

**-"quería escaparse… je je je"-** no contesto nada… se quedo paralizada, cosa que noto claramente el chico… solamente bromeaba, nunca creyó que fuera verdad **–"ah… entonces si querías salir"-**

**-"por favor no le diga a mi padre… solamente quería conocer las afueras… no iba a durar mucho"-** volteo hacia otros lados, no quería que la mirara… le aterraba el saber que pasaría si se enterara

**-"me lo hubiera dicho…"-** se acerco un poco mas a ella, bajo un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura… la princesa comparada con el era algo bajita… y muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera **–" si quiere yo le doy el recorrido"-**

**-"eh… pe-pero… e-eso significa…que no di-dirá nada"-** el estaba muy cerca de su rostro… ningún hombre se había arrimado tanto… bueno si, pero dudaba mucho que Neji entrara dentro de ese rango… el era su hermano… en cambio el… oh le estaba sonriendo… su sonrisa era liadísima, muy encantadora y risueña… un sonrojo mas fuerte surco su rostro, se sintió mareada

**-"entonces acepta ir conmigo"-** se alejo de ella manteniendo su sonrisa

**-"de… de verdad puedo ir"-**

**-"claro que si… yo la protegeré… pero… necesitaría que se ponga ropa mas cómoda y menos llamativa…"- **se giro y le dio la espalda **–"por la noche el pueblo es mas bonito… la veré aquí en seis horas… procure que nadie la vea"-** camino entre los árboles perdiéndose de la vista de la ojiperla

**-"en seis horas… es una oportunidad… la aprovechare?"-** dio media vuelta y camino unos siete metros cuando se giro de nuevo…**-"tendré que conseguir ropas normales"-** de seguro ahora si Ino estaría buscándola… no quería preocupar a nadie **–"espero que cumplas tu promesa… te veré en seis horas"-** lo dijo en vos fuerte esperando que aquel muchacho la escuchara… y como pudo salio corriendo

**-"entonces es una cita Hinata-chan"-** se quito las gafas mostrando sus ojos azules… observo por donde ella se retiraba, un mechón rubio se escapo de la pañoleta…se sonrojo levemente **–"al fin pude hablar contigo de frente"-**

*****

*****

*************************NOTAS DE AUTOR***********************

*****

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado**

*****AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

XguillermoX

muchas gracias por tu comentario... y si Gaara y Shukaku no tardaran en aparecer

y bueno... le tocara sufrir con Gay y Lee en su guardia real... muchas gracias

y espero que sigas leyendo

Noy-chan

que onda... y bueno como tu ya sabes... Gama-chan esta vacia... y bueno

como ya mencione antes este capitulo esta dedicado a ti

un regalo de FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS atrasado


	3. Primera Cita Wauwasan?

-**"bla bla"- **hablando

_-"bla bla"- _pensamientos

**III.- "PRIMERA CITA****…. WAUWA-SAN??"**

**-"Por favor… solo va a ser por un ratito"-** pedía con desesperación la chica de ojos aperlados a una chica pecosa que no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro **-"solo va a ser por un par de horas… POR FAVOR!!!!!"- **sus ojos seguían el constante movimiento

**-"PERO EN QUE SE A METIDO!!!... OH DIOS M****IO "-** esa desesperación le hacia poner caras muy extrañas y graciosas, a Hinata le costaba mucho trabajo contener esa pequeña risa que se quería asomar… se detuvo y miro por la ventana, no tardaba ya en oscurecer, y su tiempo para pensar se acababa **–"por favor señorita Hinata… recapacite en lo que piensa hacer"-**

**-"ya lo eh decidido… se me a dado una oportunidad… no la quiero desperdiciar"-** le miro de forma serena, tenia que tranquilizarla, ya que era la única que la podía ayudar en esos momentos. No tenia ni veinticuatro horas de conocerla y ya se había incrementado enormemente su confianza en ella… ya que si le mencionaba algo a Neji o a su pequeña hermana Hanabi, dudaba que ellos quisieran ayudarla, al contrario, sabia que le dirían a su padre arruinando así su única oportunidad de conocer las afueras de ese castillo** –"por favor… se cuidarme muy bien, te prometo estar aquí antes de las nueve"- **la miro con suplica

**-"pero… Hinata… yo la verdad, no se si esto este bien"- **alzo su vista hacia la princesa… esta solo bajo su mirada con tristeza. No quería verla de esa forma, pero tampoco quería arriesgar su seguridad de esa forma, ella no conocía nada de ese exterior… y un completo extraño se había ofrecido a llevarla y a regresarla… pero le era imposible creer que un extraño que ni siquiera ella conocía se ofreciera a eso, oponiéndose a las ordenes del Rey. Aparte de que, según ella recordaba, conocía a cada uno de la servidumbre en el castillo, y la descripción del sujeto que le había dado la princesa no concordaba con ninguno de ellos… aparte de que no había uno de ellos que mantuviera ese pedazo del jardín o bosque… debido a las trampas tan peligrosas que se encontraban allí… la miro de nuevo, esa cara tan decaída de la princesa si que hacia que se sintiese mal… algo le dolía en el pecho y sentía que se retorcería en cualquier momento del dolor… la volvió a mirar, de sus aperlados ojos se comenzaba a nacer pequeñas lagrimas, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso **–"ohhhhhhhh!!!!... esta bien… pero procure llegar antes de las nueve y media… solo podré cubrirla tres horas y media"- **le miro con una cara de rendición y una leve sonrisa… el rostro de la peliazul se fue iluminando poco a poco

**-"de verdad… AHH!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS ARISA!!!.... GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!"-** no pudo contener su emoción y se abalanzo hacia la chica pecosa, abrazándola fuertemente

**-"señorita Hinata!!!... me caigo,,,, ****por favor!!!!"-**

**-"ah… lo siento, perdóname"- **se retiro rápidamente antes de tumbarla

**-"no se porque hago esto… pero ****por favor prométame que si el sujeto tiene un extraño comportamiento hacia usted… correera rápidamente hacia cualquier guardia que se encuentre"-**

**-"te lo prometo… además ese sujeto se va a enterar quien es Hyuga Hinata"-** su rostro mostraba mucha seguridad

**-"****cuídese mucho… y ahora… pensando en el otro favor que me pidió"- ** la miro de arriba hacia abajo, la princesa a su edad tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado y bien formado… en pocas palabras un cuerpo hermoso a los ojos de cualquier hombre… y su rostro ni que se diga, ni una imperfección, ninguna cicatriz ni mancha que le arruinara su piel… La princesa Ino también era muy hermosa… definitivamente tenia el vestido adecuado para ella **–"espéreme unos quince minutos y le traeré lo que me pidió… la ayudare a arreglarse"-**

**-"te lo agradezco de corazón Arisa… eres muy amable"-**

**-"ese es mi deber hacia con usted… aparte de que usted a sido igual de amable conmigo"- **le sonrío sinceramente **–"con su permiso… espéreme no me tardo"- **hizo reverencia dio media vuelta y salio a toda prisa de la habitación

Hinata se acerco al ventanal, lo abrió y salio al pequeño balcón que tenia, le encantaba la vista… las flores, los árboles y el crepúsculo se hacían presente en frente de ella, una hermosa vista digna de admirar, se sentía muy feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo podría salir a conocer las hermosas calles de ese reino, quería ver como era la gente, sus artesanías, sus frutas y verduras… todo, quería guardar cada parte de esa escapada en su memoria.

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro… como odiaba los pasillos de ese castillo, todos eran iguales, como no perderse… se le hacia tan enfadoso… y no tenia al idiota de Naruto a si lado, el hacia que sus perdidas en ese castillo fueran un poco mas divertidas… en esos momentos como odiaba no tenerlo de compañía. Giro hacia la izquierda… por fin algo conocido, la cocina... aunque eso solo señalaba que había estado caminando al lado contrario a su habitación… bueno comería algo y luego seguiría con su camino

**-"oh!!! … joven Sasuke que honor el verlo por aquí… se le ofrece algo"-**una señora de avanzada edad se le acerco ofreciendo un lugar donde sentarse… el pelinegro le sonrío y acepto la oferta

**-"lo de siempre señora… aunque esta vez la ****ración será a la mitad… no traigo al glotón conmigo"-**

**-"je je je se me hace muy raro verlo sin la compañía del joven Naruto… acaso a pasado algo?"-"- ** se acomodo en una pequeña zona de la enorme cocina, a un metro del ojinegro, saco una hoya y un saco de harina

**-"ahh… ese niño… lo de siempre cada vez ****que se habla de su futura prometida"-** se recargo en la mesita y le miro batir la harina, el huevo… y otras cosas que sinceramente no sabia que eran

**-"se escapo… je je je… nuestro ****príncipe si que es muy diferente a todos los demás... incluso usted se ah visto afectado por el"- **estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke la mirara con sorpresa… bajo lentamente la mirada

**-"tanto… eh cambiado… a como era antes?****"- **pregunto esperando impaciente a su respuesta

**-"****todos nosotros queremos a nuestros soberanos y nuestros príncipes… buscan nuestro bien y nuestra felicidad… mas que tratarnos como esclavos nos tratan como lo que somos… seres humanos… yo ya eh olvidado lo que paso hace doce años "- ** estas palabras paralizaron al pelinegro, su mirada se volvió sombría y algo triste **–"en estos momentos… yo y toda la demás gente que trabaja conmigo aquí… nos sentimos felices con su presencia y la del joven Itachi"-**la señora de cabellos canosos le arrimo un plato con lo que eran varios camarones capeados, y al lado una deliciosa salsa agridulce **–"borre esa cara de tristeza… a cambiado mucho para bien… estoy seguro de que ahora su pueblo le seguirá… así como nosotros confiamos y seguiríamos a los nuestros"-**

Una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo se formo en el rostro del Sasuke, miro a la señora que le preparaba mas camarones… todos en la cocina lo miraban ahora con una sonrisa… ya habían quedado atrás esa miradas de miedo y de odio… se sentía muy a gusto y feliz como era ahora… **-"muchas gracias por todo…"-**

**-"al contrario joven Sasuke… me alegra el saber que usted y nuestro príncipe me busque para prepárales sus aperitivos"-**

**-"de lo que se pierde el tonto… eso le pasa por escaparse…"- **miro su plato… y rápidamente agarro al camarón mas grande de su plato, hizo un extraño ademán… lo estaba sacudiendo y girando de un lado a otro… lentamente lo lleno de salsa agridulce y lo metió en su boca… un sonrojo y varias estrellas aparecieron en su rostro… repitiendo la acción con varios de sus camarones **–"delicioso"-**

**-"je je je… ni modo… estoy segura de que pronto va a volver"-**

**-"si… ya que se valla su ex-prometida…"- **miro su plato ahora vacío… que rápido había comido, uno de los cocineros había estado escuchando la conversación de ellos, se arrimo lentamente

**-"joven Sasuke… el ****príncipe Naruto no se ha ido"-**

**-"que quiere decir…"- **le miro con curiosidad

**-"varios de ****nosotros lo hemos visto merodear por los jardines con ropas… normales"-** hizo una reverencia y se retiro a hacer sus deberes

**-"que ****estará planeando ese tonto…"-** se giro de nuevo para continuar con su conversación con la anciana

**-"los pensamientos y acciones de nuestro ****príncipe siempre nos sorprende… nunca sabemos que es lo que va a hacer"- **sonrío amablemente **–"y desde que usted esta con el… sus acciones se han intensificado"-**

**-"si… es verdad… hacemos muchas cosas, y todas son ideas locas de el… me voy a encargar de averiguar que es lo que planea ahora"-**

**-"se ve que se va advertir mucho…"- **señalo la extraña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente

**-"bueno… antes de buscarlo… me ****podría dar otra ración de camarones?"- **

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Miro la manzana en su mano… ya tenia diez minutos esperando y la princesa no aparecía, tal vez había decidido mejor no ir… y el como tonto allí paradote y recargado en el árbol esperándola.

Se quedaría allí otros diez minutos, si ella no aparecía por allí se retiraría a descansar o se aparecería nuevamente por la cocina y le pediría a la anciana que le preparara su palto favorito… esos estaños fideos que probo una vez en el pueblo… y que le gustaría volverlos a probar… mordió la manzana dejando un gran pedazo fuera de ella. Un ruido atrás de el lo hizo girar rápidamente

**-"disculpa… tenias… tenias mucho esperando?"- **

­Esa melodiosa y dulce voz la reconoció… la miro de arriba a bajo, lucia un sencillo y lindo vestido lila, el corsette de arriba era de un fuerte azul, las mangas y el cuello eran de puro y hermoso beige, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza de lado, llevaba unos huaraches sencillos… mostrando unos finos, hermosos y blancos pies…

La reacción de el fue diferente a la que ella esperaba, se levo una boca a la mano con algo de pena **–"co… como… me… veo?"- **se sentía nerviosa

El gran pedazo de manzana que llevaba en la boca fue ingerido rápidamente e inconcientemente a su boca… pero… era muy grande… se llevo ambas manos a su garganta, su rostro pasaba de rojo a azul, se recargo en un árbol… tanta había sido su impresión hacia con ella… el ademán que había echo con la mano había sido un acto de inocencia y belleza extrema para el… se había puesto nervioso

**-"WAAA!!!... RESPIRA RESPIRA!!!"- **rápidamente se acerco a el y a darle leves golpes en la espalda hasta que logro ver que la piel de su rostro regresara a la normalidad **–"e-estas bien…?"-**

**-"si… si… gra-gracias"- **que vergüenza pasaba en esos momentos

**-"lo siento… no quería asustarte"-**

**-"no… no me asustaste je je je, te vez bien princesa… y ahora un ultimo detalle"- **de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita y se la entrego **–"tus ojos son hermosos y únicos je je je… axial que es mejor ocultarlos"-**

**-"que son…"-**

**-"tu solo póntelos"-**

Abrió lentamente la caja, adentro había unos pupilentes de un color ámbar, muy hermosos, se giro y procedió a colocarlos, al principio le ardía el ojo, era primeriza con eso, pero el tenia razón, solo su familia tenia ese extraño color de ojos… se seco las lagrimas y se giro de nuevo a darle el rostro a su acompañante

**-"t-te qu-quedan muy bien… bu-bueno lo mejor será irnos ya"-**

**-"gracias… aparte de eso… muchas gracias por el cumplido"-**

**-"cumplido… que cumplido?"-**

**-"dijiste que mis ojos eran hermosos… gracias"- **un sonrojo se formo en su rostro junto con una dulce sonrisa… esto provocó otro sonrojo en el chico **–"por cierto… me puedes decir tu nombre"-**

**-"mi… mi nombre?"- **su cabeza y mente reaccionaron en ese momento _–"AAAHHHHH!!!!! MALDICION OLVIDE UN PEQUEÑO PERO IMPORTANTE DETALLE!!!... K ESTUPIDO SOYYYY!!!"-_ en esos momentos se encontraba mas nervioso de lo normal… ni siquiera podía pensar claramente en un nombre apropiado para el… no podía decir su verdadero nombre… todo quedaría arruinado **–"yo me… yo me llamo… wa… eh… wauuuwa…..eh"-**

**-"Wauwa… k nombre tan raro"-**

**-"eh!!!!!!... NO… ESTE YO!!!!"-**

**-"bien Wauwa-san… por favor lléveme a conocer ese lindo lugar"- **comenzó a caminar acercándose a un caballo que estaba cerca de ellos

**-"eh… Wauwa… k nombre tan horrible… eso ni siquiera se puede llamar nombre"- **se decía a si mismo mientras varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro** –"ese nombre ni siquiera es genial… ni que fuera un perro… eso me pasa por idiota"-** se seco las lagrimas y se arrimo a Hinata…

**-"Wauwa-san** **por favor lléveme a recorrer lo mas rápido posible el pueblo… prometí a una amiga que regresaría antes de las nueve y media"-** se giro hacia el… pero lo que vio fue al sujeto recargándose en el árbol… parecía que estaba llorando y susurrando entre lamentos su propio nombre… **-"se… se encuentra bien"-**

**-"snif…. Si… antes de las nueve y media cierto"-** se giro de nuevo hacia ella… decidió dejar de lamentarse… después corregiría ese pequeño error **–" pero tres horas es muy poco tiempo para que conozcas el pueblo"-**

**-"lo se… pero es del tiempo que dispongo así que voy a disfrutar de lo que pueda…"-**

**-"en ese entonces…"-** tomo de la cintura a la peliazul y la acomodo en el caballo, el subió en la parte de atrás y la sujeto fuertemente a su cuerpo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella **–"vayámonos rápido… SSIII!!!!!"- **alo fuertemente las riendas del caballo provocando que este se mantuviera en sus dos patas traseras… asustando mucho a la ahora ojimiel… en cuanto el animal bajo sus patas delanteras corrió a una gran velocidad por entre las ramas del oscuro bosque.

Ella podía ver muy claramente por el camino que iban… varios árboles, ramas y arbustos eran esquivados ágilmente por el caballo… parecía que se sabia el camino de memoria… pero lo que mas le asusto en esos momentos fue el muro cubierto de enredaderas en frente de ellos… miro a si acompañante que mantenía la vista fija hacia el frente… acaso no pensaba detenerse… ACASO ERA UN SUICIDA!!!!... miro de nuevo hacia el frente… cada vez el muro estaba mas cerca… y el caballo en lugar de disminuir la velocidad la aumentaba… miro de nuevo a Wauwa, este parecía muy tranquilo… regreso su mirada de nuevo al muro… pero ya era demasiado tarde el caballo había saltado en puro en medio del las enredaderas… lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue aferrarse a las ropas de su acompañante y cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando su muerte…

La sensación de varias hojas y flores rozando suavemente su ropa y su piel fue temporal… este era sustituido por una suave brisa y un aroma de distintas flores…

**-"tranquila… ya paso todo… abre los ojos y aprecia lo hermoso de esta pradera"-**

La vos suave de su acompañante le hizo abrir lentamente los ojos… seguía con vida… pero como?... se separo de el y miro hacia atrás… podía ser unas espesas enredaderas moverse y lentamente acomodándose nuevamente… tapando por completo una gran abertura en la pared por amobos lados del muro… se giro nuevamente hacia el frente aun sorprendida... sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… la luna se hacia presente en esos momentos… varias flores de distintas formas y tamaños se encontraban rodeándolos… flores que jamás había visto en su vida eran mecidas suavemente por el viento… suavemente el chico de la pañoleta la bajo hasta tocar suelo, el hizo lo mismo

**-"esta pradera es de aproximadamente un kilómetro… es el intermedio entre el castillo y el pueblo"- **le dijo con una sonrisa a la sorprendida chica… esta no dijo nada, se arrodillo y tomo una de las flores entre sus manos sin arrancarla ni dañarla **–"es hermoso verdad?"-**

**-"es… es lo mas hermoso que aya visto en mi vida…"-** se arrimo y logro percibir el dulce y encantador aroma de la flor

**-"como dije… tres horas son insuficientes para que conozcas el pueblo… así que las vamos a dividir en tres o cuatro salidas mas… que me dice princesa?"-**

**-"je je je… me encantaría… ahora por favor… llévame al pueblo"-**soltó la flor y se coloco frente a el

**-"como usted ordene…"- **le tomo una de sus manos dulcemente… y por unos instantes ella miro su rostro… sentía que podía ver a través de esas gafas oscuras… el tiempo para ambos se había detenido… con su otra mano fue acercándola lentamente a su rostro cerca de las gafas… solo un poco mas y vería completamente sus ojos **–"será mejor irnos antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo"- **se giro rápidamente dándole la espalda… eso había estado cerca, se sentía tan bien estando cerca de ella que se había olvidado por completo de su identidad…

­**-"eh… esta bien"- **se sentía algo decepcionada… y un poco confundida.. que había sido ese sentimiento que la había envuelto en esos instantes

Ambos ya estaban arriba del caballo de nuevo… ambos en silencio, y algo sonrojados pensando en lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos hablo en el transcurrió del camino hacia el pueblo, ni siquiera notaron el sonrojo del otro por estar pensando en sus propias cosas… pero algo que no podían negar fue ese estado de felicidad que sintieron mientras se miraban.

Los pensamientos de la peliazul fueron olvidados rápidamente el ver las luces de colores que adornaban las calles del pueblo… varios puestos seguían abiertos, puestos de frutas y verduras… así como uno que al parecer se dirigían… el puesto se llamaba Ichiraku RAMEN… ramen?... que era eso?

**-"en este lugar venden una pasta muy rica… se llama ramen"- **le contesto a esa interrogante que se notaba en su rostro **–"vamos a comer"-**

**-"es seguro?... digo… es la primera vez que lo como… y bueno"-**

**-"no se preocupes… esta muy rico y no tiene nada de malo…"-**

**-"e-esta bien… los probare…"- **

Ambos llegaron y con sumo cuidado le ayudo a la peliazul a bajar… el puesto se veía demasiado sencillo, pero bonito y muy limpio en su interior, se giro a varios lados del puesto, había tantas cosas que queda ver, tocar… y probar, miro a su compañero k con la mano le indicaba k entraran.

Ya adentro se sentaron en pequeños banquitos pegados a lo que parecía ser… la zona donde cocinaban el ramen, miro a una joven muchacha… por lo visto mas grande que ella pero joven… se arrimo y con una dulce sonrisa les tomo la orden, ella no sabia nada de allí así que Wauwa se encargo de pedir por ella

**-"esto es el ramen…?"- **señalo el plato lleno de fideos, carnes y otras cosas

*************************INTERRUPCION MOMENTANEA DEL AUTOR

( Siendo sincera… ni yo se que lleva el RAMEN… pero uno de mis sueños es probarlo… luego secuestrar drogar y violar a Gackt… después asegurarme que Kishimoto no mate a Naruto y no lo empareje con la bruja de Sakura… y por ultimo morir en paz… XDDDD ) Claro el dinero también cuenta… como voy a hacer todo eso sin dinero… aunque puedo pero seria muy difícil… pero lo voy a conseguir

*************************DE REGRESO CON LA HISTORIA

**-"defefia profarlo efta delifiofo…"- **dijo el chico de las gafas con la boca llena… comiendo muy felizmente sin que nada le preocupara

**-"bien… lo are"-** tomo los palillos… y se metió un par de fideos a la boca… su rostro se ilumino de repente...**-"esto… esto esta delicioso… jamás probé esto en mi vida"-**

**-"veff… efta rifo"- **termino de pasar lo que masticaba y se giro a ver a la chica que comía entusiasmada **–"pida los que quiera… yo invito"- **la chica solo le sonrio y asintió con la cabeza

Para el pensamiento de ambos… el ramen era la comida de los dioses… nada se tenia que desperdiciar, así que siguieron comiendo, de echo el chico de la pañoleta dejo de ponerle atención a la chica cuando iba por su tercer plato, esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdicia, tenia que comer todo lo que podía, ya que no siempre tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo… cada vez que iba al pueblo se la pasaba haciendo travesuras con Sasuke… y cunado quería llegar a comer a Ichiraku… el nunca lo dejaba… ahora si que había quedado satisfecho… ocho platos era su limite… y era su record a vencer, se proponía comer mas cada visita que hiciera… aparte de que nadie le había ganado en comer tantos platos… ese era uno de sus mas grande orgullos…

Se levanto y miro a su compañera, ella también estaba terminando con su plato, se giro hacia el y con un ademán indico que ya había terminado. Wauwa se arrimo con el dueño…

**-"bien señor… me gustaría que me diera la cuenta…"-**

**-"valla amigo… tu novia es muy linda… y es de un muy buen apetito"- **le entrego una pequeña nota con la cuenta y el total de platos que fueron consumidos… se retiro y se acerco a Hinata…

**-"e-ella no es mi novia… es mi prometida…"-** se dijo para si mismo sin que nadie mas lo escuchara **–"eh?... aquí dice que fueron veinticinco platos… debe haber un error"- **se dio la media vuelta y se acerco al dueño y a la princesa… pero se quedo paralizado de repente… al lado de Hinata estaba la cantidad de platos que ella había comido de ramen… **-"PEERRRROOOO QQQUUUUEEEEE!!!!!!!!"- **había el doble de la cantidad que el había comido, se giro para ver a Hinata, estaba muy apenada

**-"lo siento… creo que me excedí un poco"- **se dirigió a un sorprendidísimo Wauwa **–"yo pagare por mi consumo"-**

**-"no… no te preocupes yo dije que iba a pagar"-** y así lo hizo, salieron del restaurante, ella aun apenada y el aun igual de sorprendido… con ese cuerpo tan delicado y tan delgado… donde la cabía tanta comida? **–"me sorprendió… como es que come tanto y sigue tan delgada"-**

**-"eh?... bueno la verdad no lo se… creo que mi complexión así es"- **junto ambos dedos índices… ese ademán con ambos dedos indicaba que estaba muy apendada y… eso al chico de gafas se le hizo muy adorable y encantador… solo pudo soltar una ligera sonrisa.

**-"es sorprendente conocer a una mujer de gran apetito… lo digo sin ofender princesa"- **dijo rápidamente colocándose una mano atrás de su nuca y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa **–"lo digo… porque es la primera que veo que… bueno… como mas que yo"-**

**-"lo siento… debí de medirme… te pagare por eso"-** de una pequeña bolsa que tenia colgada se dispuso a sacar la cantidad correspondiente de su consumo… pero la mano del chico la detuvo, lentemante tomo su mano y la retiro de su bolso

**-"ya la dejo que no se preocupara… yo la invite"-** retiro su mano de la mano de la chica… se giro dándole la espalda… y su rostro cambio rápidamente a la de un puchero _–"su mano… su mano es tan suavecita y calida… pero me vería como un aprovechado"- _miro su mano y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos **–"ahora vallamos a los puestos"-**

**-"siii!!!!"- **se arrimo lo mas que pudo a el… no quería perderse ante la multitud…

A cada puesto que llegaban ella quedaba muy emocionada, la fruta que le mostraban se veía muy apetitosa… siempre enseñado una bella sonrisa de emoción ante cualquier cosa… lo que mas agradaba en esos momentos era la clara y sincera amabilidad de la gente… incluso en un puesto de prendedores para el cabello el señor que atendía le había dicho que era una niña muy hermosa, provocando un sonrojo en Hinata, esta le contesto con un gracias y una tímida sonrisa… y no termino allí pues de entre todos los prendedores que había el señor Eligio el de una mariposa de colores blancos y lilas regalándoselo por completo, no le pedía nada… el solo echó de haber recibido una linda sonrisa le bastaba como pago… se retiraron de allí ambos con sonrisas y claro… la peliazul con el broche en manos.

Se detuvieron en una zona a la cual Wauwa san prácticamente le arrastro a entrar… todo estaba muy oscuro cuando entraron, pero la chica noto que al lugar al que entraban había muchos niños de un lado para otro… todos felices y con juguetes en las manos, las niñas salía de allí con flores y muy felices al igual que los niños… llegaron a un lugar con mas niños sentados en el piso, ellos se sentaron casi en un lugar donde pudieran ver hacia el frente… delante de ellos estaba un pequeño puesto con varias cortinas rojas… se terminaron por apagar las luces solo quedando iluminado la zona delantera… se abrieron las cortinas y… si que sorprendió a la chica... varios títeres salieron saludando.

En todo el espectáculo, el muchacho noto perfectamente que la chica parecía no parpadear, tenia su completa atención puesta en todos los pequeños títeres que bailaban, hablaban y discutían… cada momento era de risa… risa que no pasaba desapercibida por el… era risa le encantaba escucharla y verla… ella era tan hermosa, su rostro… sus ojos… su piel… su cabello… su forma de hablar… su timidez… el ademán extraño con los dedos de su mano… su encantador carácter… simplemente, no podía dejar de verla.

Algo la hizo pararse, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico… siguió con la mirada a Hinata que se dirigía directamente hacia los títeres… al parecer uno de ellos la había señalado y le pedido que fuera hacia el, que quería ese pequeño títere con ella?... Hinata se arrimo lo mas que podía a el… el pequeño títere.. como por arte de magia se esfumo, dejando en su lugar un pequeño ramo de tres flores rojas… y un pequeño letrero que decía "lindas flores… para una linda chica"… ella con sumo cuidado las tomo y regreso con una sonrisa y un sonrojo al lado del chico… después de unos minutos el espectáculo termino.

**-"ese… espectáculo… je je je"-**

**-"que… no le agrado?"-**

**-"no… si me agrado, pero bueno… es el primer espectáculo de títeres que veo"-**

**-"queee!!!!... en verdad es el primer espectáculo?"-**

**-"si… mis hermanos y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo de jugar…"-**

**-"solo te… querían poner a estudiar todo el día"-**

**-"si… y como lo sabes"-**

**-"bueno… eres de la realeza… me lo imaginaba"- **giro su cabeza hacia un lado… un sendero lleno de pequeños focos de colores le llamaron la atención… si no la recordaba ese lugar daba a un lugar que… **-"ah… ya se cual será el siguiente lugar"- **de nuevo la tomo de la mano y esquivando a la multitud de gente lograron llegar al pequeño y vacío sendero

**-"a donde vamos?"-**

**-"ya lo vera… si le encanto la pradera floreada… estoy seguro que le gustara esto"- **

El sendero que seguían estaba un poco empedrado, pero no fue dificultad para ellos pasar por allí, pero para Hinata eso era un poco extraño… el no se había comportado grosero ni había intentado hacerle nada malo… aun así… porque se había ofrecido en mostrarle todo el pueblo?... quien era ese sujeto realmente?... su mirada se centro de nuevo en el… aun que no podía verle el rostro, lo admitía… se sentía muy a gusto con el, ella era… feliz a su lado…

**-" ya llegamos"-**

**-"eh?... de verdad?"- **se giro hacia otro lado… sus ojos se abrieron una vez mas maravillados… la zona no estaba alumbrada por focos… sino que las luciérnagas del lugar lo hacían en su lugar… un pequeño riachuelo y alrededor… en las orillas varios de esos pequeños insectos lo alumbraban todo… dando un toque mágico al lugar **–"wow… k lindo lugar"-**

**-"ve… se lo dije"- ** la sonrío dulcemente **–"sabia que este lugar le gustaría"-**

**-"muchas gracias… de verdad lo agradezco".**

**-"y eso que aun no ha visto lo demás… "-**

**-"porque… porque haces esto?".**

**-"hacer… que?"-**

**-"cumplir este capricho mío… porque lo haces"-**

**-"mmm… bueno pues"- **la miro directamente… esa poca luz que la envolvía… aunque no llevara el cabello suelto y cubriera esos ojos aperlados… para el ella era perfecta… como contestarle a esa pregunta?... como seguir conteniendo esas ganas de tomarla entre sus brazo y nunca soltarla… apenas la conocía!!!... como era posible que en tan poco tiempo la quisiera… un momento…_ -"la quiero?... desde cuando la quiero?"-___no eso era imposible… como se podía haber enamorado en tan poco tiempo?...

**-"que pasa… acaso… solo lo hizo por lastima?"-** su rostro se entristeció… pero algo la sorprendió… el estaba muy cerca de ella tomando su rostro con una de sus manos, lo miro… de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su interior… no era miedo… no sabia lo que era… solo… solo quería estar así con el… mas cerca

**-"tu… tu eres"- **su otra mano rozó un articulo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra… haciéndolo caer, esto llamo su atención… un pequeño reloj de bolsillo callo al piso abriéndose… señalando una hora que al parecer le era conocida… las 9:15… **-"ah… son las nueve con quince…"-**

**-"las nueve con quince… si…"-** ella seguía con su mirada puesta en el… un momento… **-"LAS NUEVE QUE!!!!!"- **se separo de el rápidamente… ya se había echo muy tarde

**-"ES VERDAD… RAYOS SE ME PASO EL TIEMPO"-** la tomo nuevamente de la mono y la jalo hacia la salida… pero si caminaban no lograrían llegar a la hora, solo tenían una opción **–"le pido de favor que corra lo mas rápido que pueda… solo hasta llegar al caballo… podrá?"-**

**-"si… adelante"-**

**-"muy bien… pues corramos"-**

Tomados de las manos, corrieron a todo lo que les permitían sus piernas… algo que noto claramente el chico fue que ella fácilmente mantenía su ritmo cuando otros no lo lograban, acaso ella practicaba alguna cosa?... se veía tan frágil que cualquier cosa podría dañarla… pero acaso eso era solo un mascara… como fuera… ella seguía llamando cada vez mas su atención,

Esquivaron ágilmente a cada persona que se interponía en su camino… pero ahora había un problema mas…. ¿Dónde habían dejado al caballo? Ese fue el problema mayor… si el no llegarían a tiempo

**-"donde… donde"-**

**-"lo siento yo tampoco me fije muy bien…"-**

**-"hagámosla a lo rápido…"- **metió ambos dedos a su mano y provoco un fuerte silbido… la jalo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el castillo… la peliazul no entendía el porque había echo eso… solo miraba hacia delante

**-"porque…"- **un extraño ruido la sorprendió y giro asía atrás su rostro… no lo podía creer… podía ver al caballo esquivar a la gente y dirigirse hacia ellos… pero a esa velocidad como iban a trepar al equino…

Un fuerte jalón por parte del chico la hizo que dejara de sentir el piso… el la estaba cargando… y en el momento exacto que el equino paso a su lado ellos ya estaban arriba de el… como lo había echo, la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento era grande… pero sonrío alegre… el chico cumplía con su promesa… era de cu confianza… definitivamente saldría con el otra vez… claro solo si Arisa se lo permitía.

Solo cinco minutos tardaron en llegar al campo de flores y atravesarlo rápidamente… ella no perdió de vista nada, aun seguía maravillada por cada cosa que veía… atravesaron el muro y se aseguro de que se gravara muy bien en su memoria la zona donde se encontraba… podría ayudarle mas adelante, aunque no sabia muy bien para que… se llevo sus manos a sus ojos y retiro lo pupilentes guardándolos en la misma caja que le fue entregada… llegaron a la parte trasera del castillo… aquel jardín con la fuente… ella fue bajada lentamente…

**-"muchas gracias por todo… espero verlo mañana de nuevo"-**

**-"no se preocupe… donde nos conocimos… me encontrara"-**

Le dedico una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas y salio corriendo de ese lugar…. El chico se quito las gafas y la pañoleta… si que se la había pasado muy bien con ella, había sido divertido y bueno… por poco y el mismo se descubría con las luciérnagas… como sea, tendría otra cita después

**-"ahora si me vas a decir… que piensas hacer"-** el chico de cabello y ojos negros hizo su aparición de entre los árboles

**-"ah… hola Sasuke… como has estado?"- **no se giro… ni si quiera para verlo

**-"no me cambies el tema… esa era la chica Hyuga"-** de su espalda saco un plato.. lleno de camarones capeados… metiéndose uno a la boca **–"que hacías con ella?..."-**

**-"solo tenia una cita con mi prometida… algún problema?"- **seguía mirando por donde había desaparecido la chica… se giro y logro ver a su amigo… mas aun así su mirada se concentro mas en otra cosa

**-"ya me imagino lo que piensas hacer… te ayudare no te preocu…"- **no termino pues el rubio se lanzo sobre su plato… pero el fue mas rápido quitándolo a tiempo **-"NO TE ACERQUES!!!... SON MIOS!!!"-**

**-"NO SEAS MALO Y DAME UNO!!!"-**

**-"A MI ME LOS DIERON!!!... VE Y PIDE LOS TUYOS DOBE!!!"-**

**-"QUE MALO ERES CON TU MEJOR AMIGO!!!"-**

**-"QUIERES VER QUE TAN MALO SOY!!!"-** a la vista de Naruto… tomo todos los camarones y los metió en su boca… con una imagen de satisfacción en su rostro… soltó el plato y salio corriendo de ese lugar… pues sabia perfectamente que el rubio lo perseguía… y no se equivocaba… el ya estaba detrás de el.


	4. Hinata o Sakura?

-**"bla bla"- **hablando

_-"bla bla"- _pensamientos

**FLASH BACK**

_BLA BLA BLA_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS AMANTES DE SAKURA**

Yo no soy muy amante de Sakura... en pocas palabras la detesto, la aborresco, la odio... por favor, no quiero ofender a nadie

pero para aquellas personas que les agrade Sakura... no lo lean...

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION

**III.- "HINATA O SAKURA???... UN PRECIADO OBJETO"**

*

*

*

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían… aun tenia dos minutos para llegar a la hora acordada con Arisa… si llegaba a tiempo tal vez podría pedirle ese mismo favor de nuevo, y así salir a terminar de conocer el pueblo… pero algo la hizo detener… se oculto bajo una mesa con un mantel… su hermano Neji hablaba con su padre sobre algo… pero de que, no lo entendía muy bien… necesita estar un poco mas cerca… escucho pasos… que bien ce estaban acercando y lograba escuchar lo que comentaban

**-"ella no ha bajado en un buen rato... padre cree que ella se sienta bien"-**

**-"no lo se Neji… pero lo mejor será ir a revisar".**

QUE!!!... no, no, no… se tenia que mover mas rápido que ellos antes de que llegaran a su habitación… pero contaba con algo a su favor, el simple y sencillo echo de reconocer los pasillos y conocer mejor el castillo que ellos, eso le brindaba ventaja de aproximadamente unos veinte minutos… entonces no tendría porque preocuparse

**-"de acuerdo Neji iremos… pero tu nos vas a guiar"-**

**-"eh… pero padre… yo… bueno es que… yo me pierdo aquí"**

Je je je… lo sabia la ventaja y la fortuna estaban de su lado, no habría de que preocuparse

**-"Hola joven Neji… señor Hiashi"-**

Oh tal vez se equivocaba… o no, si ella se ofrecía seria aun peor… ella conocía mejor el castillo y eso le causaría problemas… y muy graves

**-"Ino… que alegría verte"- **la voz de Neji sonó mas tranquila ahora **–"podrías hacernos un favor"-**

**-"claro en que puedo servirles"- **sonaba muy animada

­**-"queremos llegar a la habitación de Hinata… podrías llevarnos hasta ella"-**

**-"claro no hay problema… disculpen mi curiosidad… pero para que quieren llegar hasta allí"- **

**-"me preocupa mi hija… no la eh visto por mas de cinco horas"-**

**-"oh… esta bien… los llevare lo mas pronto posible"- **señalo hacia atrás de ellos…**-"van por el camino contrario… síganme por favor"-**

Bien… eso definitivamente no era nada bueno para ella… como podía llegar mas rápido que Ino, Neji y su padre… pensar…. Tenia que pensar en algo pronto… recordó su habitación, como le encantaría estar allí… su suave cama… la fresca agua de la tina de baño… el balcón… EL BALCON!!!. Tenia enredaderas hasta el suelo, si lograba trepar por ellas llegaría antes que ellos…

Salio como pudo de allí, esquivando a unos cuantos guardias y a la servidumbre que parecía salir de la nada, eso solo le causaba problemas y retraso en su tiempo de llegada, ya había pasado el tiempo limite para con Arisa… ahora si definitivamente se sentía como en un maratón contra el tiempo… pero por fin había llegado al jardín que daba con su balcón… pero miro hacia arriba… no recordaba que estuviera tan alto… pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso… tenia que escalar

Miro las plantas… se le dificultaría trepar por ellas, aparte de que nunca en su vida había escalado, ni siquiera un simple árbol… y con ese vestido le seria casi imposible… pero lo lograría, no perdería la oportunidad de tener otra cita con Wauwa-san… otra cita?... desde cuando se convirtió en un cita?... sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso, se recogió las mangas y empezó a trepar

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Ya se había acabado el tiempo… estaba muy preocupada, y si el sujeto con el que había salido era un secuestrador?… y se la había llevado para después pedir recompensa por ella?... o quizás… se la llevaron para venderla y que hicieran cosas con ella… no, tenia que creer en la princesa… si dijo que sabia defenderse… entonces… sabia defenderse… pero… y si eso que le había dicho era una mentira?... y en esos momentos se encontraba en alguna de esas situaciones pasadas?...

Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir… la iba a buscar pero… algo la detuvo… voces que se aproximaban… una… no eran tres voces… y lo peor, se dirigían hacia ese lugar… OH NO!!!QUE IBA A HACER!!! … las voces se detuvieron en frente… tocaron la puerta

**-"Hinata… hija ábrenos por favor"-**

Oh no estaba en problemas… era el Rey Hiashi… que podía hacer estaba, en problemas, y muy serios problemas… **-"eh… enseguida abro"- **intento fingir la dulce voz de la princesa… pero porque rayos se le había ocurrido decir que enseguida abría

**-"Hinata-chan… te oyes un poco extraña… te sientes bien?"-**

AHH!!!... eso estaba empeorando… la princesa Ino estaba con ellos **–"eh… si… digo… no… etto… digo si… ya voy"-**

**-"hermana… segura que estas bien…"-**

Se lo tenia que esperar… también estaba el joven Neji… su vida allí terminaba… no la aceptarían en otro lugar… ya jamás podría trabajar…. El Rey la echaría del castillo y vagabundearía por el pueblo… y que le pasaría a su familia?...

**-"Hinata… abre en este instante… o yo mismo abriré la puerta"- **la voz de rey autoritaria… miro la puerta, ya no había ningún sonido adentro… que era lo que estaba pasando… **-"Hinata hija… te ordeno que abras en este instante"- **de nuevo el silencio… ya no había respuesta

**-"que pasa amigo… problemas con los hijos"- **

**-"Minato… mi hija sonaba de una forma extraña… y ahora ya no me contesta"-**

**-"Bien en ese caso abriremos la puerta"- **se acerco a la puerta y la toco… **-"discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer Hinata-chan"-** sin decir nada mas… de una fuerte patada abrió la puerta… cual fue el asombro de todos al entrar a la habitación

Hinata estaba en bata de dormir y ayudaba a levantarse del piso a una muy gustada Arisa

**-"porque hicieron eso"- **pregunto un poco agitada

**-"je je je lo siento Hinata-chan… pero tu padre me dijo que no contestabas"-**

**-"a… lo siento padre… pero este, me metí al baño para terminar de… cambiarme"-** se acomodo su cabello… quitando una hoja de el y ocultándola en su espalda

**-"Hinata-chan… porque estas agitada?... también estas algo… pálida"- **se acerco Ino a ella, le miro muy bien el rostro como intentando buscar algo… la rodeo y si… le quito lo que parecía una rama del cabello… pero esta tenia incluso una flor muy bonita en ella… se la mostró a la ojiperla

**-"a ja ja ja… eso es… la plata que estaba buscando… gracias Ino-chan por encontrarla"- **se la quito de las manos y la coloco en un florero… **-"y bueno… Arisa y yo… eh… me estaba contando una historia de terror"- **saco un libro y lo mostró… claro sin enseñarles la portada **–"discúlpenme si los preocupe… no era mi intención"-**

**-"discúlpame hija… no debí de creer otras cosas"-** Hiashi se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

**-"pero que pensó padre?"-**

**-"creí que te habías escapado hacia algún lado"- **lo dijo en tono de broma… cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la chica

**-"pe-pero que co-cosas pi-piensa padre… y-yo… qe-qu-queriendo e-escapa-par"- **comenzó a jugar con un pequeño listón que salía de su bata

**-"bueno hija… disculpa la interrupción, nosotros nos retiramos"- **Hiashi salio de la habitación seguido de Minato que se disculpo con una sonrisa y Neji, quien simplemente no dijo nada… cerro la puerta tras de si… ante eso… Hinata dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama

**-"señorita Hinata… creí que no llegaba"- **se arrimo Arisa con varias lagrimas en sus ojos… prácticamente había visto su vida pasar enfrente de ella… también su futura vida arriba de los árboles comiendo solo fruta y con ropas desgarradas… se había imaginado igual o peor que un simio

**-"lo siento Arisa… pero me tope con varios inconvenientes en el camino… y la única forma de llegar a tiempo pues… ya viste cual fue"-** la chica se quito la bata… abajo aun tenia el vestido con unas cuantas ramas y hojas atoradas en el **–"varias veces resbale… discúlpame creo que arruine tu lindo vestido"-**

**-"me alegra que usted este bien… creí que ese sujeto la había secuestrado… o peor aun… vendido para… QUE BUENO QUE ESTA BIEN!!!"- **soltó de nuevo en llanto… ya se lo estaba guardando muy bien…

**-"lo siento tanto Arisa… pero te lo dije… el es un buen hombre… me trajo lo mas rápido que pudo"- **sus mejillas se sonrojaron…** -"fue la mejor noche que jamás eh tenido… el es…"-** poco a poco se fue destrenzando su cabello** –"mañana lo volveré a ver…"-**

**-"entonces… ese chico es?"-** hablo una voz

**-"dijo que se llamaba Wauwa-san… es un nombre extraño… pero es muy agradable"-** contesto un poco ilusionada

**-"entonces lo veras mañana?"- **pregunto de nuevo

**-"así es… es una persona muy caballerosa… estuve a punto de ver sus ojos"- **termino de destrenzar su cabello y lo peinaba tranquilamente

**-"entonces… no lo conoces?"- **siguió preguntando… realmente no se daba cuenta?...

**-"ay Arisa… ya te lo había dicho… lo conocí en el jardín trasero… y bueno… ni su cabello ni sus ojos eh visto… pero hay algo que lo identifica"-** sonrío para si misma… tomo el prendedor en sus manos y lo coloco en su cabello

**-"oh… lindo prendedor… mi hermano me compro uno echo del mismo material en el pueblo"-**

**-"enserio… un momento"- **comenzó a recapacitar… la voz de Arisa no era así… aparte de que ella no tenia un hermano… era hija única… entonces… a quien le había estado contestando… giro su cabeza y vio a la chica pecosa, su piel estaba muy pálida y tenia la boca muy abierta… miraba hacia otro lado, sigui su mirada y su sorpresa si que era grande **–"INO-CHAN!!!"-**

**­-"sígueme contando Hinata-chan… de tu cita secreta con un hombre"- **la chica estaba sentada en un mueble pegado a una pared… un lugar el cual estaba normalmente oscuro… prendió la lamparita de mesa que estaba a un lado y mostró una sonrisa… estaba muy interesada en saber sobre aquel chico que la había llevado al pueblo** –"bien… sígueme contando… yo estoy muy interesada"-**

**-"Ino-chan… por favor, no digas nada"- **se levanto y se acerco a ella mirándola con suplica

**-"no te preocupes… no diré nada… simplemente… quiero conocer al hombre que te ah robado el corazón"- **lo dijo burlonamente… esto solo hizo sonrojar a la chica

**-"por favor no digas eso…"- **se giro… no quería que la viera así… ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía en esos momentos** –"además… lo acabo de conocer"-**

**-"pero tu jamás sonríes de esa forma… vamos dime quien es"-** insistió, se levanto y se acomodo en la cama

**-"esta bien… te lo contare"- **así Hinata contó desde el momento en que lo había encontrado… su caminata por el jardín que parecía bosque, su platica con el y su ofrecimiento de llevarla al pueblo…

La platica fue muy larga pues en cada momento de la platica la chica se emocionaba y contaba con mas detalle la velada con el chico… la pradera rodeada de flores… el puesto de ramen y lo delicioso que era, la ida al puesto donde el señor muy amablemente le había regalado el prendedor… la gente muy amable que le daba fruta… la ida al espectáculo de títeres… describía cada parte, las platicas que tenían y de cómo el mostraba una singular y única sonrisa que estaba segura que nadie mas la tenia… también su ida al río donde habitaban muchas luciérnagas… todo para ella había resultado de lo mas hermoso

**-"definitivamente… esa noche jamás voy a olvidarla"- **cerro sus ojos gravando cada momento en su memoria y en su corazón

**-"que romántico… pereciera que todo fue creado por el destino"-** la rubia estaba muy ilusionada por todo aquello que le había contado** –"que envidia Hinata-chan… yo quiero tener una cita así"-**

**-"pero… no fue una cita… bueno no creo que el lo vea como una cita… y bueno"-** en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de decepción

**-"Hinata-chan… no me digas que tu"- **se levanto de golpe de la cama** –"TE HAS ENAMORADO DE EL!!!!"- **

**-"eh?... no, CLARO QUE NO!!!... bueno pues…"-** se sonrojo de nuevo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca **–" no… no le veo nada de malo en… enamorarse de… etto"-** de nuevo esa maña… juntar sus dedos y jugar con ellos

**-"lo sabia… si estas enamorada de el… pero no crees que es muy rápido"-** le miro preocupada

**-"de todos modos… no esta mal ilusionarme un poco…"-** le miro con una sonrisa algo triste **–"te gustaría dormir esta noche conmigo?"-**

**-"me encantaría… pero… que hacemos con Arisa"-** señalo a la chica **–"desde hace un muy buen rato que no se mueve"-**

Ambas chicas se movieron de la cama y se acercaron a la chica pecosa… seguía con la boca abierta y con la cara pailita mirando hacia el mueble donde se había escondido Ino… la ojiperla paso una mano por enfrente de ella… no paso nada… la ojiazul le hablo varias veces hasta incluso le grito en la oreja… pero la chica siguió sin reaccionar… hasta que Hinata la toco… hubo una respuesta… pero no la que las chicas esperaban… pues esta echo un grito y callo inconciente al piso… con la misma cara y forma como si estuviera parada…

**-"KKKYAAAAA!!! Arisa…."-**

**-"SE MURIO!!!.. KYYYAAAA ARISA NO TE MUERAS!!!"-**

**-"NO SE MURIO INO-CHAN!!!... AYUDAME A LEVANTARLA!!!"-**

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Una carta?... pero de quien?... la tomo entre sus manos, pues Asuma ya tenia mucho tiempo con el brazo estirado, miro el sello que contenía al reverso… ­**-"oh… es una carta de Gaara… veamos que dice"-** el rubio mayor, con una gran sonrisa la abrió y la leyó lentamente, procurando no saltarse ninguna parte… **-"valla… tendremos pronto visitas"-**

**-"que pasa cariño… quien nos visita?"-**

**-"es una carta de Gaara… y viene de visita en cinco días"- **se acerco a su pelirroja esposa y la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a el **–"sabes… esto se va a poner divertido… alguien quiso adelantar su visita"-**

**-"a enserio… dime quien es?"-**

**-"una persona que nuestra pequeña hija no soporta"-**

**-"te refieres a… pero porque si no se agradan"-**

**-"digamos que… bueno eso solo puede confirmar unas cuantas sospechas"-**

**-"anda dime… Mina-chan no seas malo conmigo… si"-** utilizando uno que otro encanto femenino logro separase un poco de su esposo… pero eso no la detendría para conseguir lo que quería… una clara respuesta… y porque no… una buena noche de diversión

**-"Kushina… no me digas así… ya no somos niños"- **miro a su esposa… se alejaba lentamente de el, realizando uno que otro movimiento lento **–"que… quieres hacer?"- **su esposa si que era sexy cuando quería… aunque para el, ella siempre era sexy… y muy…

**-"no lo se amor… tu dime… que vamos a hacer?"-** se giro para darle frente a su esposo… coloco con lentos y sensuales movimientos sus manos en los listones delanteros de su corsette…**-"hace tiempo que ya… no jugamos"- **

**-"mmm… y cual es la condición… para jugar?"-**

**-"que me digas tus predicciones"- **desato uno de ellos… mostrando un poco de su blanca piel… cada movimiento era muy buen visto por su pareja

**-"valla propuesta… pero tendré que declinara ante eso"- **se acerco a ella con la intención de continuar con lo que ella había iniciado **–"pero lo otro puede continuar en pie"- **coloco una mano en el otro listón… sus labios rozaron con los de su mujer… no lo dudo mas y lo beso… jugosos labios los de ella… esa noche tenia pensado dormir… pero si eso continuaba así… no le importaba dormir ni cinco minutos… se separo solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella **–"entonces?... si vamos a jugar"-**

**-"mmm… no"-** quito la mano de su esposo y acomodo de nuevo el listón… dio me día vuelta dándole la espalda** –"te veo en nuestra habitación… claro si es que no estoy dormida"- **camino hacia las puertas **–"ni se te ocurra despertarme… ya sabes como me pongo"-**

**-"eh… pero Kushina?..."- **no lo podía dejar así… ASIII!!!…con todo el bello de su cuerpo encrespado y su… **-"Kushina…. AMOR REGRESA!!!"- **que buen control tenia esa mujer sobre el… salio de la habitación, claro… ya con la partida perdida, pues ya le estaba gritando todo lo que se le ocurría… pero la mujer no le prestaba atención… **-"Kushina… NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!!!... POR FAVOR!!!"-**

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Los rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal del balcón, iluminando directamente el rostro de dos chicas que se encontraban muy cómoda mente en una cama, y bueno… en un pedazo de esta… la extraña figura de una chica con la boca abierta… la chica rubio se enrollo un poco mas en las sabanas… mientras que la de cabello negro azulado abrazaba muy fuerte una almohada…

**-"mm…dei… de…déjame… es… mío"- **entre sueños la ojiazul se peleaba, tirando patadas a diestra y siniestra… jalando aun mas la sabanas y quedando totalmente enrollada en ellas, … pero la otra chica no se quedaba atrás… solo que esta no peleaba

**-"mmm… que… indo… acias…wa-san"-** sus mejillas se tornaron rojas… se giro rápidamente en la cama, la dormida chica no contaba con algo… estaba en la orilla de la cama… y ese brusco movimiento había por terminado tumbándola por completo **–"ooooowwwwwwwww… donde… eh?"-** miro a varios lados

**-"NO ES MIO!!!..UUWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!"-**

**-"Ino-chan… estas bien?"- **la rubia rodó por el colchón y termino del otro lado de la cama…abajo…

**-"eh… si… si estoy bien"-**

**-"je je je… con quien te peleabas en sueños?"-** le pregunto Hinata mientras que se levantaba y rodeaba la cama

**-"ehh… últimamente eh soñado mucho con Deidara… pero todo termina en pleito y quitándome mis cosas"-** intento levantarse pero… **-"ah… no puedo salir… no me puedo mover"-**

**-"je je je… déjame ayudarte"-**

**-"gracias… por cierto que hacemos con Arisa… sigue así desde ayer"- **ambas la miraron… no parecía tener reacción ninguna

**-"mejor acomodémosla en la cama… después le traeremos algo de comer"-**

**-"si… y agua fría… así levante muchas veces a Naruto"-** ya se sentía libre… no mas sabanas amarrándola

**-"pero agua fría… no es eso muy cruel?"-**

**-"mejor no te menciono la otra forma de despertar a alguien… esa si que es cruel"-**

Ya mejor no quiso ni preguntar… ambas se metieron juntas a la ducha… para ser sincera Ino era su primer amiga… y con la que mas comunicación tenia. Ambas se ayudaron mutuamente a colocarse los vestidos… si que habían dormido mucho, se les había echo muy tarde para llegar al comedor… optaron por corre… como le hacían con tremendo tacón que se cargaban… la practica hace al maestro… y al parecer, el llegar temprano… a Ino no se le daba… y bueno con Hinata a un lado, tenia que ser

**-"vamos Hinata… ya es muy tarde… nos van a regañar"- **

**-"pero si eso te lo tengo que decir yo a ti… estas atrás de mi"-** si… ella llevaba la delantera, y bueno… Ino había bajado su ritmo… la habitación estaba retirada del comedor… y bajando escaleras con tacones había sido peligroso… y mas corriendo, casi se llevaban a una muchacha del servicio con varias bandejas en las manos **–"solo un poco mas Ino-chan"- **

**-"ya voy… ya voy…"- **tomo aire… y de nuevo continuo con su corrida… **-"sigue adelante… ya te alcanzo"-**

**-"de acuerdo"-** continuo con su carrera… solo tenia que gira una vez a la derecha… y luego dos veces a la izquierda… seguir derecho por un pasillo y por ultimo dar de nuevo vuelta a la derecha… todo iba a estar bien hasta que en una vuelta… **-"KYAAAA!!!..."- **choco con alguien… solo logro ver por corto momento… rosa… y mucho rosa **–"lo siento… disculpa no me…"-**

**-"PERO QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!!!... FIJATE POR DONDE VAS"-**

**-"eh… yo…"-** la miro… una hermosa chica de un largo cabello rosa… su vestido era muy hermoso… un color rojo con toques blancos y encajes dorados… su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la suya… pero lo que mas lucia en ella era sus ojos verdes **–"lo siento… de verdad discúlpeme"-**

**-"y quien te crees que eres para hablarme… tu niña fea"-** se sacudió el vestido en la parte por donde habían chocado… **-"ya veré la forma de que pagues por esto… era uno de mis vestidos favoritos… y ahora tendré que tirarlo"-** sin mas se retiro de allí con movimientos gráciles

**-"pero quien… quien es ella"-**

**-"ya… ya te… alcance"- **la rubia aspiraba grandes cantidades de aire… se notaba muy agitada y con un poco de su cabello algo desarreglado, pero la chica ojiperla no le ponía atención… miraba por uno de los pasillos **–"paso algo"-**

**-"no… ya vámonos que es demasiado tarde"- **se levanto, tomo la mano de su amiga y la jalo **–"nos iremos por otro lado"-**

**-"pero ese es el camino mas corto"-**

**-"eje je je je… vamos por este lado ahora"-** ese mujer… no sabia de quien se trataba, pero un presentimiento le hizo sentir que le ocasionaría muchos problemas de ahora en adelante

Valla que la caminata y la corrida que ambas habían realizado era larga… demasiado larga, tanto así que al momento de entrar al comedor… se desmoronaron en el piso por competo, ante eso solo obtuvieron miradas interrogantes por los presentes

**-"Ino… Hinata… que les paso"- **pregunto Minato levantándose de la mesa y ayudando a ambas chicas a pararse

**-"pa… pa… noso…tras…"- **miro a todos los presentes en las mesas… pero su vista se detuvo especialmente en una **–"TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!.."- **su cuerpo y voz agiotada se recuperaron de inmediato… con pasos ruidosos se acerco a la mesa y señalo a una en especial… a cierta chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes

**-"Hola Ino-chan… me alegra verte de nuevo"- **le sonrío de forma encantadora

**-"LARGO!!!... LARGO DE MI CASTILLO FRENTUDA!!"-** si no fuera porque Minato la sujetaba por ambos brazos… fácilmente hubiera brincado la maesa y atacar a la pelirosa

**-"pero que mal educada… y yo que vine a visitarte… que mala eres conmigo"-** su rostro reflejo tristeza y decepción… la miro de nuevo… pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en cierta ojiperla que la miraba interesada** –"oh!... que linda chica… Kushina-san quien es ella?"-**

La estaba apuntando con una sonrisa… pero como era posible que hiciera eso… acaso no le había dicho en el pasillo niña fea?... era ella realmente?, o quizás se había topado con su hermana gemela que la había insultado en los pasillos… no definitivamente eran la misma… pero… porque el cambio tan repentino de actitud con todos?... miro de nuevo la mesa… todos estaban ecepto uno… no estaba el príncipe Sasuke… porque?

Kushina tomo a la pelirosa de la mano y la guío hasta quedar en frente de Hinata **–"ella es Hyuga Hinata… y es la prometida de mi Naru-chan"- **se la presento sonrientemente **–"Hinata-chan… ella es Sakura-chan y es la prima de Gaara el rey de Suna… del país de la Tierra"-** tomo ambas manos de las chicas y las junto

**-"mucho gusto… Hinata-chan…"- **sin duda tomo su mano y la saludo muy amablemente… pero la miro directamente a los ojos después de que la pelirroja las presentara

**-"el placer es mio… Sakura-san"- **no podía demostrar que le dolía… definitivamente no lo aria… terminaron de saludarse por las manos y la pelirosa se retiro a sentarse… miro su mano, estaba roja, su muñeca le dolía… le había apretado mucho la mano y se la había torcido en un extraño y rápido movimiento… definitivamente… de ahora en adelante las cosas ya no serian tan fáciles con ella allí

**-"Vamos Hinata-chan… siéntate que ya vamos a comer"-** le pelirroja le enseño un asiento al lado de Sakura

**-"NO!!!... ella se va a sentar conmigo"- **la rubia la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta un asiento donde ella se acomodo a un lado…

Todo transcurrió normal en la sena… pasando desapercibidas aquellas miradas fulminantes que la pelirosa le lanzaba a Hinata… nadie las noto ecepto Ino y claro… la misma Hinata… para ella el soportar aquellas fuertes miradas de odio y deseo de muerte había sido difícil… la suave mano de la rubia se poso en la de la ojiperla

**-"estas bien?... te lastimo verdad?"- **hablo lo mas bajo posible para que solo Hinata la escuchara

**-"un poco… aun me duele"-** hablo en el mismo tono

**-"vallamos a mi habitación… te vendare la mano"- **se levanto sin hacer ruido… **-"padre… por favor permítanos a mi y a Hinata-chan retirarnos"- **

**-"pero…"- **la miro a los ojos… al parecer ya todo había comenzado, y Hinata era una de los afectados… le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza **–"adelante… pero recuerden no jugar demasiado"-**

**-"gracias… con permiso"- **tomo de nuevo a la ojiperla haciendo reverencia ante todos, y salieron del comedor… sin hablar en todo el camino llegaron a la lujosa habitación de la chica, esta hizo que la peliazul se sentara en la cama, se dirigió a uno de sus cajones y saco una pequeña pomada verde **–"mi papa es el único que sabe de la verdadera actitud de Sakura"-**

**-"pero… porque es así?"-**

**-"no lo se… ella es de la edad de mi hermano y de Sasuke… solo tengo malos recuerdos de ella"-** con suavidad, subió la manga del vestido y coloco la pomada en su muñeca **–"siempre esta detrás de Sasuke-kun… y bueno, le gusta utilizar a mi hermano… pero el"-**

**-"te refieres a Naruto verdad?... el que?"-**

**-"ah… no tengo vendas… en seguida vuelvo no me tardo"- **salio de la habitación… no podía decirle que su hermano Naruto estaba muy enamorado de esa pelirosa… por eso eran sus escapadas continuas, el solo quería una esposa… y para su desgracia era Sakura… prefería mil veces mas que fuera otra mujer… pero Sakura… porque ella… porque su amado hermano se había fijado el ella… sus pensamientos y odio hacia la pelirosa le habían causado que sus ojos derramaran unas cuantas lagrimas… tan concentrada en si estaba que no noto a una persona que paso a su lado… este la detuvo

**-"Ino… que paso?... que tienes?"-**

**-"Sa… Saskuke-kun?"- **varias lagrimas mas asomaron su rostro

**-"que paso?... Sakura te hizo algo otra vez?... me entere de que estaba aquí"- **saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seco las lagrimas a la chica

**-"a mi no… le a lastimado la muñeca a Hinata cuando se entero que era la prometida de Naruto"- **con una sonrisa le agradeció el acto hacia ella

**-"hmp… ya empezó… por eso no me presente en el almuerzo"- **guardo de nuevo su pañuelo… miro hacia las afueras… de seguro el estaría de nuevo allí, tendría que hablar con el… seria sincero… y si el no quiere escucharlo… pues se lo metería a bola de trancazos **-"ta esto… me imagino que ibas por unas verdad… tu padre me las acaba de entregar"- **saco una pequeña bolsa con varias vendas **–"me pidió que te las entregara… creí que eran para ti"-**

**-"muchas gracias Sasuke-kun"-**

**-"de nada… anda y cura a Hinata"-** le sobo la cabeza…

**-"eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano…. por favor… se que el no se a marchado… hazlo recapacitar, no quiero que termine con Sakura"- **ante estas ultimas palabras la chica se retiro de nuevo a su habitación

**-"hmp… valla niña mas lista… yo me encargare de eso"-** se retiro con rumbo al jardín… tenia mucho trabajo que hacer… y también mucho que contar

Ino corrió rápidamente y entro en su habitación… sabia perfectamente que su hermano no se había ido, pues lo encontró varias veces rondando por las afueras del castillo… si su hermano no la escuchaba a ella cuando Sakura estaba cerca… tal vez escucharía a Sasuke **–"disculpa mi tardanza"-**

**-"no te preocupes… miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines"-** la chica se arrimo a la rubia para que esta le colocara las vendas **–"hoy voy a ir a verlo…"-**

**-"a verlo?... a quien?"-**

**-"tu ya lo sabes… a esa persona de la que te platique anoche"-**

**-"ENCERIO!!!... pero sabes donde encontrarlo?"-** le miro algo insegura de lo que decía… bueno lo acababa de conocer, y si era uno de los nuevos trabajadores lo mas seguro es que lo cambiaran de lugar o lo llamaran para cuidar otra zona del "pequeño" jardín

**-"el me dijo… que siempre lo encontraría en el mismo lugar"-** su mano ya estaba vendada… ahora se dirigiría hacia el jardín… tenia que hablar con el, posiblemente su siguiente salida con el era a la misma hora de ayer… solo quería estar segura de que el podía de nuevo… le encantaba estar con el, y con Ino ahora ayudándole le iba a ser mas fácil

**-"oye Hinata-chan…"-**

**-"si… dime"-**

**-"no se nos olvida algo?... digo no teníamos que hacer algo depuse de almorzar?"-**

**-"eh?... ahora que lo mencionas… si teníamos que hacer algo… pero que era?"-** se toco la barbilla… que era eso tan importante que se les había olvidado a ambas?

Mientras que las chicas pensaban en eso tan importante que se les había olvidado… el la habitación de la peliazul un estomago rugía de hambre… pero la chica que se encontraba en la cama seguía paralizada de extraña forma… al parecer la sorpresa si fue muy grande pues la chica aun teniendo hambre no se movía

*

*

********************************************

*

*

Su mejor amigo?... como era posible que le dijera semejantes mentiras de ella… Sakura siempre había sido muy amable con el, ella era la chica perfecta para gobernar a su lado el país del Viento… era hermosa, inteligente y muy agradable a todos… aparte de que... desde que el tenia memoria… Sakura le gustaba, por eso no aceptaba ninguna prometida ni novia, pues el mismo quería declarársele a Sakura y hacerla su esposa… pero y ahora… con Hinata de por medio… que era lo que sentía por Sakura?

**-"tal vez esto sea pasajero… por ahora me voy a divertir de nuevo a su lado"-**

Miro hacia abajo… siempre arriba de los árboles buscando algún nuevo lugar para en futuras ocasiones jugar algunas bromas a su abuelo… y claro la que quedaba pendiente y como principal… la broma mas grande de todas, una hecha especialmente por venganza para Itachi Uchiha… de un solo salto bajo y observo los alrededores… si se acercaba un poco al castillo tal vez podría ver a Sakura

Si… allí estaba, en la fuente observando su largo y rosado cabello… se veía hermosa así… el viento jugando con su cabellera y ella sonriendo al viento… de solo verla sus mejillas se sonrojaron… si se acercaba a ella y se mostraba ante ella, cual seria su reacción ante el?... hace ya tres años que no la veía, pero se encargaba de escribirle cartas y de contarle sobre sus travesuras y las de Sasuke

**-"Sakura-chan… me alegra verte de nuevo"-** se dijo a si mismo en voz baja… definitivamente saldría y le hablaría… pero… la chica a donde se dirigía?

Sakura se había parado y se dirigía aun lugar en especifico… a un gran árbol que proporcionaba una buena sombra, y debajo de este, observando un libro… se encontraba Hinata… esta la observo acercarse… para ella, eso era un mal presentimiento… se paro de inmediato… El ojiazul la siguió de cerca, ocultándose en uno de los árboles, lo suficiente cerca para ver y escuchar a ambas chicas platicar

**-"valla… pero si es Hinata-chan… o debería decir… la niña fea"-** se mofo la pelirosa

**-"Sakura-san… no logro entenderla… que fue lo que le hice?"- **le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla… se podía notar a leguas de distancia que ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto

**-"eres fea… y… me arruinaste mi vestido favorito"- **se acerco mas a ella **–"que mas razones necesitas"-**

**-"esas no son razones… porque me odia… porque no deja a Ino-chan en paz?"-**

**-"a esa cerda no la metamos en esto"- **observo el libro que la peliazul parecía proteger con ambos brazos **–"que tienes allí"-**

**-"lo siento… pero no se lo puedo prestar… no me pertenece"-** apretó mas a su pecho el libro… se lo había prestado Ino… ese libro era…

*

********* FLASH BACK *********

*

_**-"y dime… lo encontraste?... hablaste con el?-**__ se le acerco muy emocionada Ino_

_**-"no… no estaba en ese lugar… tal vez tenia algo que hacer"- **__se notaba triste… incluso se había quedado aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos esperándolo… pero el no había parecido_

_**-"no te preocupes… estoy segura que si vas mas al rato lo vas a encontrar"- **__intento subirle los ánimos a su amiga… realmente ese chico la tenia tan afectada? __**–"Hinata-chan… realmente te has enamorado"-**_

_**-"disculpa… dijiste algo"-**__ se concentro en mirar por la ventana… haber si de casualidad lo veía_

_**-"no… no eh dicho nada"-**__ sacudió sus manos negando… se coloco la mano en la cintura y se arrimo a la chica __**–"ya se… que te parece si te entretienes un poco mientras el regresa"-**_

_**-"pero… con que?"-**_

_**-"yo lo se… te lo voy a prestar… pero cuídalo mucho eh"-**__ se acerco a su cajón… y con una pequeña llave que siempre cargaba en su cuello lo abrió… adentro no se encontraba nada… se coloco la mano en la cabeza y saco un pasador, lo coloco en una de las orillas de una de las esquinas interiores y lo jalo… de este se desprendió una tabla _

_**-"eso es genial… un compartimiento secreto"-**__ lo observo sorprendida_

_**-"exacto… pero no vallas a decírselo a nadie… yo misma lo hice"-**_

_**-"te lo prometo… no va a salir de mi boca"-**_

_**-"de acuerdo… sabia que podía confiar en ti"- **__le mostró a la chica lo que había adentro… una rosa seca, un pequeño barco de madera tallado a mano, un collar de oro con el dije de una flor, un prendedor de flores, una estrella de cristal, una pulsera hecha con pequeñas piedras de colores morada y… un libro__** –"en este lugar… gurdo las cosa que mi familia me a regalado"-**__ tomo el libro entre sus manos y se lo entrego a Hinata __**–"este libro… me lo leyó mi hermano Naruto cuando yo tenia seis años"- **__le mostró la portada, su pasta era de color tinto con bordes dorados… en el centro tenia grabada una rosa en el centro de una luna_

_**-"es muy bonito"-**_

_**-"después de que me lo termino de leer… me lo regalo"-**__ miro con cariño el libro __**–"su historia es muy interesante… cuando Naruto me lo leía yo… me sentía realmente feliz pues el lo contaba de una forma tan extraordinaria que… hacia que me imaginara todo… todos los recuerdos que tengo con el… son los mas felices de mi vida"- **__le sonrío __**–"es… el objeto mas preciado que tengo"-**_

_**-"Ino-chan… te prometo que lo voy a cuidar bien"-**__ lo abrazo __**–"en cuanto termine de leerlo… te lo regresare"-**_

_**-"por favor… te lo encargo mucho"-**_

*

******* FIN FLASH BACK *******

*

**-"lo siento Sakura-san… no te lo puedo entregar"- **hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse… no quería arriesgarse

**-"no te me puedes negar…"- **le hablo… pero la chica prefirió ignorarla **–"NO ME IGNORES!!!"- **se acerco a ella rápidamente tomándola de la muñeca

**-"KYAAAA!!!... suéltame"-** le lastimo de nuevo la muñeca

**-"lo are solo si me entregas ese entupido libro"- **le miro amenazadoramente

**-"Sakura-san… ya te lo dije… no lo voy a hacer"-** soportaría el dolor… no permitiría que ella se hiciera del libro… no sabia que cosas le podría hacer

**-"si no haces por las buenas… lo aras por las malas"-** de un brusco movimiento la jalo logrando arrebatarle asi… el libro de portada tinta

**-"no por favor… regrésemelo"- **se apretó la muñeca y le miraba de forma suplicante** –"ese libro es de Ino-chan… por favor devuélvamelo"-**

**-"así que es de la cerda de Ino… mmm veamos que tiene de interesante"-** le miro la portada** –"pero que horrible"- **sin mas lo abrió… cada vez la cara de la pelirosa hacia gestos de asco, aburrimiento y uno que otro de burla **–"este es… como lo dije, un entupido libro"- **agarro unas cuantas de las hojas… y sin piedad… las arranco en frente de los ojos de Hinata

**-"NO POR FAVOR!!!... DETENGASE!!!"-**

**-"hmp… mira lo que le ago a esta porquería"-** las hojas que arranco, comenzó por romperla en varios pedazos y dejando que el viento se los llevara… por ultimo tiro el libro al piso y con sus zapatos de tacón, termino por maltratarlo y perforar la pasta varias veces

**-"YA VASTA!!!... DETENTE!!!"- **sin pensar en lo que hacia, la empujo logrando tumbarla al suelo, ella se arrimo y tomo de nuevo el libro entre sus manos

La pelirosa se paro furica… **-"quien te crees que eres para tocarme… decidí perdonarte lo de mi vestido… pero esto**… **NO TE LO PASO!!!"- **de nuevo se acerco a ella… y poco a poco la fue arrinconándola en un árbol…hasta que lo ella toco con su espalda **-"niña… pa-ga-ras"- **levanto su puño y lo dirigió directo al rostro de Hinata… ella logro esquivarlo moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha… aun así, la mano de la chica quedo incrustada en el árbol dejando un hoyo en su lugar… retiro su mano lentamente **–"valla… lo esquivaste esta vez… pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte"- **le quito de nuevo el libro de las manos y lo arrojo a la fuente… con una carcajada se retira del lugar…

Hinata su cuerpo fue resbalando poco apoco por el árbol… le había entrado el miedo en ese momento, ella poseía de una fuerza extraordinaria… miro su muñeca, no le había dejado de doler… la tenia dislocada… se levanto y se acerco a la fuente… miro el libro completamente arruinado… que iba a hacer ahora?... que le iba a decir a Ino?... una mano toco su hombro haciéndola voltear rápidamente

­**-"tu… tu…"-** frente a ella se encontraba ese hombre… el que había deseado encontrar hace horas… se paro lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo… varias lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos… sin poder soportarlo mas, se arrojo a sus brazos aforrándose con su única mano sana a su pecho **–"que voy a hacer… ese objeto era de mucho valor para mi mejor amiga… no la quiero perder"- **soltó desconsoladamente cada lagrima en su pecho…

El solo observaba el libro a trabes de sus gafas… no podía creer lo que acababa de observar… adonde había ido esa Sakura que el conocía?... esa agradable e inteligente chica que lo había enamorado?... Sasuke le hablo de una Sakura que el no creí que existía…pero en esos momentos, el la vio con sus propios ojos… lastimando a otra persona… y el… que había hecho?... SOLO OBSERVAR COMO LASTIMABA A HINATA!!!... rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, no quería soltarla… no quería verla llora no lo soportaba… el… que debía hacer?

*

*

******************* NOTAS DE AUTOR*******************

*

*

Eh aquí la continuación de mi fic… con todo eso que se esta dando en mi ciudad

con lo de la influenza… pues se suspendieron clases y estoy avanzando un poco

en cada uno de mis fics… je je je.. ni que fueran muchos… solo dos

XD

Bueno… espero que este fic sea de su agrado… y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y

sugerencias… las tomare en cuenta… ya las verán en el fic

MUCHAS GRACIAS… USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR

************** **GRACIAS ********************


	5. Pasa la tormenta y despues, mas tormenta

Y AQUI ESTA... LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... Y MUCHA DEUDA

XDD

espero que este capitulo les guste, me la pense mucho... je je je

y esque se me venian muchas cosas a la cabeza y no estaba muy segura de cual poner... se supone que la historia ya estaba en mi cabeza... de principio a fin, pero... de repente salen cosas que... se les quiere quitar, y luego poner otras... bueno

no puede hacer mucho pues tengo otro fic al cual escribirle

DISFRUTENLO Y YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO

"QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, GITOMATASOS, TRAGETAS DE CREDITO Y EFECTIVO"

XD

*

*

**V.-"PASA LA TORMENTA Y DESPUES… MAS TORMENTA?"**

*

*

Con sumo cuidado, se aseguro de vendar correctamente la mano de la chica, ya la había visto llorar lo suficiente y ahora no quería lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo habían echo… su pequeña y delicada mano, se podía notar claramente como estaba inflamada por la parte de la muñeca… podía escuchar leves suspiros y ligeros sollozos de aquella bella dama que tenia en frente… el no era un medico ni nada por el estilo, pero si era un experto en heridas, torceduras, quebraduras y otra cosa que tuviera que ver con accidentes… y algunos no tan accidentes… lo mejor seria llevarla con alguien que la revisara… conocía a la persona perfecta para eso, pero… el solo imaginar el como le iría, y que tal vez no saldría vivo de esa o también podría salir volando por la ventana y con heridas mucho peores que esa… no, mejor no…para que arriesgarse, lo mejor seria llevarla con el doctor que había a las afueras del castillo… se levanto lentamente y miro a la chica… sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar, y ahora se encontraban hinchados… ya no lo podía detener mas, sus impulsos lo llevaron a acariciar tiernamente con su mano las mejillas sonrosadas de aquel rostro que competía con la belleza del mas hermoso ángel que se conociera…

**-"princesa… míreme por favor"-** con ambas manos condujo el triste rostro de la chica hacia el suyo, teniendo completamente su atención **–"todo va a estar bien… le prometo que todo esto que a ocurrido se va a solucionar"- **le hablo con una voz tan dulce y tranquilizadora que se asusto de si mismo… de donde había sacado esa voz…

**-"ese libro… era un objeto muy preciado para ella"- **como era posible que haya dejado que eso sucediera… estaba demostrando esa debilidad, esa maldita debilidad que poseía y sentía que la hacia querer borrarse a si misma, pero ese rostro… y esa voz… aunque no podía ver muy bien quien era esa persona que la impulsaba hacia arriba… **-"por favor… por favor…"- **sentía tanta necesidad hacia el **–"abrázame… por favor abrázame"- **

No lo pensó dos veces ante esa petición… la jalo suavemente hacia el, y con sumo cuidado la abrazo, recargándola en el… era una sensación tan maravillosa el tenerla así, emitía una calidez que jamás había sentido con nadie, era diferente a cualquier abrazo que el haya recibido en su vida** –"permítame llevarla a un hermoso lugar… donde usted pueda relajarse… le prometí que esto se solucionaría"- **con una de sus manos acaricio su largo cabello azulado… era tan sedoso como lo había imaginado… tratando de no causarle daño, la tomo entre sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia las profundidades del bosque… no permitiría nunca mas… que alguien le hiciera una daño así… si alguien la hacia llorar, el mismo se aseguraría de romperle la cara y hacerle pagar por ese pecado tan cruel, solo permitiría lagrimas de felicidad en su ángel… y Sakura… ella…_-"Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué tu…?"-_

**-"yo… muchas gracias… "- **no sabia si el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era por el llanto y la tristeza que la agobiaba en esos momentos… o la cercanía de chico, no se quería separar de el, la tibieza de su cuerpo, la forma tan dulce en la que le hablaba y ese cosquilleo que sentía en su interior cada vez que el la tocaba o la rosaba con su cuerpo… definitivamente no lo iba a negar… a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, ella podía distinguirlo… ella estaba tan profunda y totalmente segura de lo que sentía… aunque estuviera prohíbo para ella y aun así si el no correspondía a su sentimiento… ella estaba feliz de tenerlo para si misma, el tenerlo y guardarlo en lo mas profundo de ella

**-"es hora de partir… por el momento iremos lento"- **con sumo cuidado la coloco en el caballo y con una sonrisa miro a la chica… ella no dejaba de mirarle, pero con mucha ternura y esto provoco que un leve sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas…**-"y-y-ya va-vámonos… je je je…"- **un vuelco en el estomago y un gran nerviosismo le entro de repente tan solo verla…

Un profundo pero tranquilo silencio se apodero del lugar mientras que el jalaba las riendas del caballo hacia las profundidades del bosque… sin percatarse de que unos ojos verdes los observaban desde la distancia, no podía escuchar bien la conversación, pero desde el momento en el que lo vio acercarse a ella le llamo la atención… quien era ese extraño chico acercándose a la idiota de la Hyuga… cerro lentamente sus ojos verdes bien maquillados y sacudió su vestido de una pequeña mancha de polvo **–"quien creería que la linda y santa de la princesita se fuera con un cualquiera…"- **acariciando su largo cabello rosado camino en dirección hacia el castillo con una sonrisa en sus labios **–"vamos a ver… que tan bajo puedes caer con esto"-**

*****

***************************************

*****

_**TRES DIAS ANTES**_

*

*

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de ese enorme lugar… tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible a avisarle a su hermano, y claro que aunque no fueran de sangre, desde muy pequeños se habían tratado así… ya se imaginaba que algún día el ocuparía el lugar de su padre, pues con la enfermedad que se cargaba y el siendo el único heredero al trono, era de esperarse… pero en su familia no todo era paz y amor… pues había una persona en lo especial que quebraba con el esquema… una persona ambiciosa, grosera, egoísta y a su modo de ver… un cuerpo de ángel con alma de demonio… por fin… ya había llegado a las puertas donde el se encontraba, tenia que avisarle antes de que hubiera problemas, pues sus instintos nunca le fallaban, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde… toco fuertemente, y antes de que las puertas se abrieran, con su mano derecha limpio unas gotas de sudor que caían por su blanca piel… correr con vestidos así de grandes no era algo muy cómodo que digamos… un joven de cabellos castaños revueltos y unos pequeños ojos la miro de forma sorpresiva

**-"Temari… que te paso?"-** se hizo a un lado para permitir que la chica rubia pasara **–" te vez algo… emm como decirlo"-**hiso ademanes con sus manos intentando encontrar la palabra correcta a lo que quería expresar

**-"no tengo tiempo para quejas si… necesito hablar con el de inmediato"- **sujeto su vestido e intento levantarlo para poder facilitar así, su camino hasta el trono **-"donde esta?..."_**

**-"esta alimentando a Shukaku… en la habitación trasera"-** señalo el fondo de esa lujosa habitación

**-"pues espero que este de buen humor… pues no soporto cuando mira de esa forma"-** camino decididamente hasta el trono que se encontraba en frente de ella, y rodeándolo por completo entro por una pequeña puerta secreta atrás de una pesada cortina empujándola con toda su fuerza… ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando golpeo al chico que la seguía con la cortina

**-"AYYYY!!... podrías fijarte para la próxima"-**le dijo sobándose el lado izquierdo de su rostro **–"me dolió… al menos pídeme disculpas"-**

**-"no seas tan quejumbroso… y eso te pasa porque no dices que vienes atrás de mi"-**siguió caminando, por los pasillos húmedos y oscuros… solo se guiaba por una pequeñas velas que le indicaban el camino hacia la habitación correcta

**-"con ese carácter… te podrías quedar solterona"-**se burlo en voz baja

**-"como si eso me importara… además..."- **llego por fin hasta un puerta que se veía vieja, y la madera con la que se encontraba echa, gruesa por la humedad del lugar, la abrió lentamente dejando entrar un rayo de luz adentro dejando ver su rostro claramente… se giro y le miro con una sonrisa** –"tengo mas posibilidades de encontrar una pareja que tu… Kankuro"-**

Eso si que le había dolido… pero ella tenia la razón, durante un periodo de 5 años, ella había recibido cartas y otros objetos de pretendientes muy enamorados de la belleza de su hermana… y el, cuando se le acercaba a alguna chica, o terminaban golpeándolo o fácilmente gritando y huyendo de el… que mala pata le jugaba la vida, el ya quería una novia… LE DESESPERABA EL NO ENCONTRAR A LA ADECUADA!!!... con una clara derrota de su hermana, el chico camino arrastrando los pies detrás de ella. Ese pasadizo que habían tomado, llevaba nada mas y nada menos que a la habitación de la querida mascota del joven rey… un juguetón y travieso mapache de nombre Shukaku, la habitación estaba llena de muchos juguetes para la pequeña mascota, incluso había arboles para que este pudiera treparlos y que se sintiera como en casa… después de brincar prácticamente varios peluches y varias cosas mas lo vieron… un apuesto joven pelirrojo de piel blanca y ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color… un verde azulado… con una camiseta desabotonada dorada y su pantalón café oscuro, era considerado un rey muy apuesto, inteligente y noble… pero algo mas lo caracterizaba, un extraño tatuaje, que simbolizaba al amor…

**-"que te pasa Temari… te notas algo cansada"- **hablo suavemente conservando ese aire de seriedad que le rodeaba

**-"ANDALE!!!... esa era la palabra que estaba buscando"-** trono los dedos felizmente… mientras que la chica le miraba de forma reprobatoria…

Olvidando las mesnadas que de repente podía sacar su otro hermano se concentro en expresar su disgusto hacia cierta acción del Rey de ese lugar **-"la dejaste ir?... porque lo hiciste?"- **la chica se le acerco calmadamente

**-"le pedí que esperara hasta que fuera la hora de nuestra partida… pero no quiso esperar"-** se inclino y tomo en brazos a su pequeña mascota, quien le encantaba por restregarse en los pies de el

**-"Gaara… sabes que los Hyuga están de visita también con los Uzumaki… verdad?"-** se llevo la mano al rostro… **-"me marche solo por 5 días… y me entero de que la dejaste ir… no me lo puedo creer"-**

**-"tranquila Temari… no te alteres"-** dejo a Shukaku en el suelo y se acerco mas a ella, mostrando una ligera pero tranquilizante sonrisa **–"no creo que consiga lo que desea… además"- **dio media vuelta y se sentó en un gran peluche de oso **–"si comete alguna estupidez… no va a contar con mi protección… dejemos que ella enfrente sus problemas sola"-**

**-"pero Gaara… tu mas que nade la conoce"-** en discusiones no había quien le ganara a el… siempre se veía tan tranquilo, y eso la hacia sentir feliz… pero también su tranquilidad la llegaba a poner de nervios como en esos momentos **–"como tu prima… no la veo como tu responsabilidad, pero esa niña… no se en que piensa"-**

**-"déjala… mañana mismo partiremos para con Minato-sama…"-**

**-"esta bien… iré a que preparen las cosas, pues así como lo ordenaste"- **miro a su otro hermano, que aun seguía sumido en un estado de depresión… a como ella lo veía… patética **–"estas seguro?..."- **señalo al castaño que se encontraba en la esquina… al parecer llorando** –"de verdad estas seguro?"-**

Esta vez pudo mostrar por completo sus sonrisa dejando escapar una leve carcajada **–"claro que si… el en estos momentos conoce todo lo que se tiene que hacer"-**

**-"pero… tu eres un buen rey… y el es… Kankuro"-** le miro de nuevo en forma incrédula **–"nadie conoce mejor las necesidades de su reino que un propio rey"-**

**-"solo quiero ir a ve a Naruto ya Sasuke por un ligero tiempo"-** se levanto lentamente **–"además… hace mucho tiempo que Shukaku y kyubi no están juntos"-** se coloco una mano en la cabeza pensando en todas esas ocasiones que el pequeño zorro de Naruto y su mapache se juntaban… aun no sabia por que, pero parecían unirse en contra de Sasuke… claro como olvidar ese día en el que llego de visita por cuestiones de negocios entre ambos reinos…

_*****_

_*****_

_*************FLASH BACK********_

_*****_

_*****_

_Aunque solo fuera de paso, las negociaciones entre su reino y el suyo tenían que continuar para que la paz y la prosperidad en ambos reinos prevaleciera, el mirar por la ventana ya se le era aburrido, el estar mirando el desierto y las pocas plantas que había no le era muy atractivo como a su hermana que veía fascinada el paisaje… y su hermano… el no contaba de seguro si no fuera por el pequeño mapache que llevaba en sus piernas remolineándose, el también se habría quedado dormido y babeando el sillón como Kankuro… soltó un suspiro y se giro de nuevo a la ventana sin olvidarse de acariciar a su mascota…_

_**-"me podrías decir… que es lo que encuentras de interesante"-**_

_La chica rubia ante esa pregunta se giro con una sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo __**–"Gaara… para mi es hermoso ver la vida que nos rodea"- **__señalo un lejano oasis __**–"son hermosos por que con tu poder y la creencia de tu pueblo se han conservado lugares naturales que no se pueden encontrar en otros lugares"- **__se acerco y le sobo la cabeza __**–"o es que tal vez a mi como mujer piense de distinta manera"- **_

_**-"aun así… sigo sin entenderte"-**_

_**-"hmph… eres muy frio, pero eso si… no me llames si te llegas a meter en problemas una vez mas por culpa de Naruto y Sasuke"-**__ la rubia se cruzo de brazos y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, si que con la actitud de Gaara se le arruinaba lo bonito del viaje… y mas aun con los ronquidos del otro, solo sentía que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, ella si que perdía muy rápido la paciencia y si no callaba al dormilón de inmediato, lo mas seguro era que terminaría arrojándolo por la puerta del carruaje esperando a que la guardia trasera lo pisara cruelmente con los caballos_

_**-"no se te ocurra hacerlo Temari"-**__ como no saber lo que pensaba su hermana_

_**-"oh vamos Gaara no creo que muera por eso… tu y yo sabemos que ha tenido peores"-**_

_**-"de todos modos… no lo hagas"- **__dejo de acariciar a su mascota pues esta ya había caído en las profundidades del sueño… ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta llegar a los territorios del otro reino __**–"Temari…"- **__se giro de nuevo a su hermana que guardaba silencio y que temblaba con cada inmenso ronquido que soltaba Kankuro… el tenia mucha mas paciencia que ella, pero esta por mas que fuera también tenia sus limites, al igual que sus tímpanos __**–"podrás hacerlo cuando lleguemos a una zona con pasto… así el no se lastimara tanto"-**_

_**-"gracias hermano… sabia que me entenderías"-**_

_Todo el camino en zona boscosa ya fue total silencio y tranquilidad para ambos hermanos, excepto para uno que se encargaba de curar sus propias heridas provocadas por algunos caballos de la guardia real, incluso sentía que su boca aun sabia a pasto fresco… _

_**-"se pasaron…"- **__se quejo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su codo_

_**-"no te quejes que solo es un rasguño… aguántate por eso, que nosotros casi nos quedamos soros gracias a ti"-**__ le reclamaba la chica pasándole otro trapo para que se limpiara la sangre que salía de su otro codo_

_Después de eso, de nuevo callo en silencio… hasta llegar a la entrada del reino, donde los pueblerinos le recibían muy bien como de costumbre, es allí donde la calidez y el amor que se tenia por sus reyes se notaba, un país donde un rey era amado y bendecido por el pueblo era un lugar hermoso… y el estar en ese lugar la calidez le recordaba a su reino y a todos los ciudadanos de allí_

_**-"me encanta este lugar… es como nuestro reino"- **__dijo el ojiverde sonriendo_

_**-"tenia que ser…"-**__ se desperezo Temari lentamente sonriendo de igual forma __**–"es por eso que este reino y el nuestro son amigos"-**_

_**-"hasta yo estoy de acuerdo con eso…"- **__le dijo Kankuro aun revisándose sus pequeñas y ligeras cortadas __**–" juntos se puede prosperar mejor que uno solo"-**_

_El pelirrojo solo sonrió mas, definitivamente era muy extraño cuando el chico sonreía de esa forma, como si de un niño pequeño al que le acabaran de comprar un juguete nuevo se tratase… Ya el recorrido hasta llegar el castillo no fue mucho y su pequeño mapache ya se encontraba completamente despierto… se mostraba muy interesado volteando hacia todas direcciones. Todo lo que veía era completamente nuevo para el_

_**-"mira Shukaku… este es el lugar donde nos vamos a quedar temporalmente"-**__ lo acaricio e intento tranquilizarlo, pues estaba un poco inquiero y ansioso por explorar esos lugares __**–"ya... tranquilo en un momento mas te suelto"-**_

_Bajaron del carruaje y en ese mismo ínstate fueron recibidos por Minato, Kushina, Deidara e Ino con su característica forma de ser… Minato con su sonrisa y levantando su mano, mientras que Kushina abalansandose sobre ellos, abrazándolos, preguntando un sinfín de cosas que hacían que se te olvidara la respuesta de las tres primeras preguntas, jalando un poco la mejilla… Deidara solo saludo con la mano y bostezo fuertemente, mientras que Ino era mas cálida y amable, saludando con abrazos y sonrisas… El pelirrojo aun teniendo a su mascota en brazos, con su mirada buscaba a alguien en especial_

_**-"buscas a Naru-chan"-**__ le dijo sonriente Kushina… señalo una parte lateral del castillo en las afueras __**–"estaba aquí junto con Sasuke-chan… pero…"-**__ su sonrisa se torno un poco preocupada __**–"se le ocurrió traer a Kyu-chan consigo porque sabia que traerías a Shuka-chan y…"**_

_**-"¿shuka-chan?... eh… paso algo malo?"-**__ se pregunto mirando en dirección en donde apuntaba la mano de la pelirroja_

_------*****-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!*****------_

_De repente varios gritos de dolor se escucharon por esos lugares… ruidos de persecución como si estuvieran esquivando muchas cosas mas, varias cosas romperse y… mas gritos… gritos que Gaara reconociendo de inmediato como gritos de su amigo Sasuke… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?... o ¿mas bien que le estaban haciendo?_

_**-"QUE ME LO QUITES IDIOTA!!!"-**_

_**-NO PUEDO!!!... TIENE LAS UÑAS MUY CLAVADAS!!!"-**_

_Definitivamente algo había pasado… la curiosidad fue mas fuerte en el y soltando a su mascota, salió corriendo en dirección hacia los gritos, tal vez podría ayudar en algo o… mejor observar detenidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo para después guardarse la genial imagen para el mismo y burlarse sobre eso después de un tiempo… como siempre hacían entre ellos… pero había algo con lo que no contaba… el que su pequeño mapache le estuviera siguiendo._

_Llego exactamente al lugar para apreciar una linda imagen digna de una foto… Naruto intentando quitar a un pequeño zorro que parecía estar muy enfadado y desquitándose especialmente con una persona… con Sasuke, pues las garras de sus cuatro patas las tenia muy clavadas en le cuerpo de este… en especial una de sus patas que estaba en el rostro del chico… En cuanto llego, como por arte de magia el pequeño zorro giro su rostro y lo vio… suficiente distracción para que el rubio lograra quitarlo de encima del otro chico…_

_**-"waaaa… por fin… si que se aferra muy fuerte"-**__ callo sentado al piso con Kyubi en sus manos_

_**-"di… dime…lo a… mi"-**__ estaba enfadado… y le costaba hablar pues los rasguños y los lugares donde el "endemoniado" zorro había clavado sus garras le dolía demasiado… tanto que le costaba hablar sin que se quejara primero… con sumo cuidado se giro y logro ver a Gaara… una cara de aburrimiento de le formo en el rostro __**–"ra…yos… lle-go"-**_

_**-"eh?..."- **__el rubio se giro y lo vio… una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y levantando al zorrito y sacudiéndolo ligeramente de un lado a otro, le saludo__** –"Gaara!!!... que bueno que ya llegaste… oye tu…"-**__ una extraña ráfaga gris paso a un lado de el interrumpiéndolo de lo que iba a decir__** –"que… fue eso"-**_

_El pelirrojo también lo vio, pero lo mas extraño era que se dirigía directamente hacia el pelinegro, al cual los colores de su piel, de estar normales con un poco de sangre… pasaban a azules con una rapidez que nadie noto… esa ráfaga gris se trataba de nadie mas y nadie menos que el mapache de Gaara que se abalanzaba directamente hacia el chico con la boca abierta mostrando sus filosos colmillos y con las garras de sus pequeñas patas tan afiladas que reflejaban la luz del sol_

_------*****-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!*****------_

_**-"AAHHH!!! SASUKE!!!"-**__ Naruto se levanto de inmediato soltando a su mascota para intentar ayudar a su amigo, quien ahora estaba bajo otro taque animal… pero ahora de un mapache… aunque viéndolo de la vista de Gaara que también acudía a ayudar ahora a Sasuke… Naruto había cometido un error muy grande al a haber soltado a su zorro_

_-----*****-"GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"-_

_Un grito mas grande y aterrador que el anterior había salido de la boca de Sasuke… pues en cuanto el mapache se le había abalanzado y el idiota había soltado al zorro, este había aprovechado de nuevo para lanzarse por segunda vez en un ataque en conjunto con el mapache hacia el… _

_**-"aaa… no puedo!!!"-**__ se quejo el rubio jalando lo mas que podía a su zorro de nuevo __**–"no entiendo por que no te quiere"-**_

_**-"rayos… se pegan muy duro!!"-**__ también empezó a jalar a su mapache… no entendí el porque había atacado de esa forma, normalmente no era así __**–"YA BASTA!!!... SUELTALO!!!"-**__ aunque se lo ordenara el pequeño animal parecía fuera de control… ¿por que actuaba así?_

_**-"QUITENMELOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!"-**__ Sasuke desesperadamente intentaba quitarlos jalando lo más que podía de ellos… pero estaban ahora mas pegados que nunca… ¿Por qué diablos le pasaba siempre eso?_

_Mientras que a unos cuantos metros de allí se encontraban ya todos mirando el espectáculo… Kankuro se dejaba de quejar de sus heridas, pues ahora veía unas que de verdad dolían, por lo que prefirió dejar de ver ese acto de crueldad hacia el chico… Ino se tapaba los ojos para no ver, Temari estaba un poco pálida y avergonzada por la reacción de la mascota de su hermano mientras que Deidara le explicaba sobre algunos ataques que no solo Sasuke había sufrido, si no que también el era victima de los ataques del pequeño zorro, Minato solo reía en voz alta mientras que Kushina decía que traería a Tsunade, vendajes y desinfectante para curar las heridas_

_*****_

_*****_

_*************FIN DEL FLASH BACK********_

_*****_

_*****_

**-"Gaara…"-**

Una suave voz le llamaba… pero sus ojos aun así no querían abrirse… ese recuerdo que tenia en su cabeza se había convertido en su sueño en el viaje

**-"Gaara… ya estamos llegando"- **hablo una vez mas

Abrió con mas pesadez que nada los ojos… en frente de el se encontraba su hermana que le sonreía con dulzura como siempre, mientras que a un lado de ella se encontraba Kankuro tallándose los ojos y lanzando un bostezo, al parecer también se acababa de despertar… se acomodo mejor en el asiento sintiendo algo pesado en sus piernas, en ellas tenia a su mascota, quien dormía aun… giro su vista pero ahora a la ventana… todo estaba oscuro y apenas se podían filtrar la luz de la luna por las cortinas…

**-"es verdad… ya es de noche y ya no tardamos en llegar"-** sonrió de nuevo… a lo lejos podía deslumbrar las luces del pueblo

**-"te vez feliz… acaso tuviste un bonito sueño?"-** le pregunto Temari acomodando parte de la ropa de su hermano, pues al dormir se le había arrugado un poco

**-"que te puedo decir…"-** sonrió a sus dos hermanos **–"mas que sueño fue como un recuerdo de la primera vez que lleve a Shukaku"-**

**-"ah… cierto… una extraña forma de saludar a Sasuke"-** se empezó a reír Kankuro fuertemente

**-"pero que dices… fue horrible"-** se quejo la chica dándole un golpe en las costillas para que se calmara… empezando así una discusión entre ambos hermanos

Y como siempre…ya acostumbrado a los pleitos que siempre tenían y de la cual estaba seguro que Temari ganaría, Gaara solo se limito a regresar su vista hacia la ventana para observar la luna lo que le quedaba de viaje… se veía mas grande y hermosa de lo normal

*****

***************************************

*****

**-"Padre… estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer"-** le miro Neji de forma preocupada… se encontraba en la biblioteca con su padre… el mantenía el libro abierto, pero por mas que intentara concentrarse en leerlo no podía… sin darse cuenta llevaba leyendo la misma hoja mas de tres veces y no había avanzado ni un poco… **-"me refiero a lo de… cancelar el compromiso"-**

**-"a que te refieres Neji"-** el se encontraba recargado en uno de los asientos… le dolía la cabeza demasiado, y no sabia si era por estar bebiendo con Minato toda la noche o por las constantes preguntas que le hacia su hijo por su respuesta ante el compromiso de Hinata

**-"El cancelar el matrimonio de Hinata seria exponerla a blancos fáciles para el otro reino"-** se arrimo a su padre **–"después de todo… la unión de todos los reinos son importantes"-** definitivamente cerro el libro, no se podía concentrar… desde que su padre le había contado toda la verdad… una gran preocupación se había formado en su interior **–"El reino de Suna y el de los Uchiha… por antigüedad son alianzas poderosas"-** bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños **–"pero nuestro reino… se mantuvo alejado por muchos años hasta que fue el nacimiento de Hinata"-**

**-"lo se… fue cuando…"-** Hiashi también bajo la mirada

**-"mi madre… predijo una guerra donde Hinata estaría seriamente involucrada"-** se dejo caer en el asiento, el solo recordar la mirada de preocupación de su madre, y el intentar ocultar su tristeza con sonrisas hacia el y hacia su padre **–"es por eso que hicimos contacto con los Uzumaki para pedir ayuda"-**

**-"y fue cuando se realizo el compromiso de Hinata con Naruto"-** los recuerdos de esa noche se hacían presente en su cabeza como fotografías… algún día tendría que decírselo a sus hijas… **-"Neji… por ahora solo"-**

----****-"_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"-_****----

El ruido del tocar de la puerta les interrumpió en su platica… Ambos se miraron y con el simple echo de cerrar los ojos ambos comprendían que la platica seguiría después de eso, o tal vez cuando se encontraran de nuevo a solas

**-"pase…"-** habla con autoridad Hiashi… la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a una chica con cara la cara un poco sonrojada por la pena… agacho su cabeza e hizo una reverencia y mantuvo su cabeza agachada… a la vista de Hiashi, estaba preocupada y al parecer no sabia como decir las cosas… así que le sonrió a la chica **–"dime en que puedo ayudarte Sakura"-**

**-"yo… no se como explicarle esto"-** empezó a jugar con un listón que salía de su vestido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes empezaron a llenarse un con lagrimas** –"es que… Hinata-chan… ella"-**

**-"que tiene Hinata"-** pregunto Neji… no quería alterarse, pero el simple echo de saber que algo le podría haber pasado a su hermana lo podía llegar a alterar

**-"Sakura… tranquilízate y dinos que pasa con Hinata"-** le dijo tranquilamente Hiashi… sabia perfectamente que su hija no aria algo que le preocupara a el y a su hermano mayor, además de que era muy tímida como para atreviese a hacer algo peligroso

**-"ella… LO SIENTO MUCHO!!"- **soltó las lagrimas que guardaban sus ojos, llevándose sus manos a su rostro **–"pero la vi… la vi como se iba con un hombre desconocido"-**

**-"QUE!!!... de que hablas?"-** pregunto Neji acercándose a ella **–"VAMOS DIMELO!!!... HINATA NO ES ASI!!!"-** la sujeto por los hombros fuertemente pidiendo respuestas, este acto asusto a la chica

**-"yo… no lo se… solo los vi, como el se acercaba demasiado a ella"-** el agarre del chico era muy duro… le estaba lastimando **–"ella no lo alejaba… se abrazo a el y se fueron para los adentros del jardín"-**

El silencio inundo en la biblioteca… Hiashi no podía creer lo que la peligrosa decía, pero aun así había algo incomodándolo… no era que no confiara en su hija pero… tendría que asegurarse de que ella siguiera en el castillo, haciendo alguna cosa que lo encontrara normal… pero adentro del castillo

**-"Neji… vamos a su habitación… ella dijo que estaría allí"-** caminando por un lado de ellos, fuel el primero en salir de la Biblioteca y caminar directamente a la habitación de la chica… Neji soltó a Sakura, le hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa y salió de allí dejando sola a la chica

Sakura levanto sus manos y comenzó a sobarse los hombros, pero lentamente su rostro de tristeza y susto fue cambiando por uno de enfado, se miro las mangas de su vestido… estaban arrugadas… se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo que saco de su escote, y como si de la sarna se tratara se comenzó a limpiar también los hombros con cara de asco… y por ultimo, lo tiro al suelo

**-"ese estúpido Hyuga… quien se cree para tocarme de esa forma"-** miro la habitación, al parecer no había nadie allí adentro **–"bueno… al menos ya se que la fea no se va a salvar de esta"-** se acomodo de nuevo su ropa y salió de la biblioteca… el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente… pero de entre unos pasillos de la biblioteca y con rostro de preocupación máxima salió una chica rubia…

**-"ay no… Hinata-chan… ya te descubrieron"-** Ino se llevo sus manos a su boca… no sabia que hacer, pues aunque corriera lo mas rápido hasta la habitación de Hinata, ya era demasiado tarde… no la podía ayudar

*****

*******************************

*****

La Luz de la luna se reflejaba completamente en ese lago… las luciérnagas ofrecían el mas hermoso de los espectáculos con su luces y su cantar, su preocupación aun no se había ido por completo pero al menos la había tranquilizado… tal y como le había dicho, miro su muñeca vendada completamente, el doctor que había conocido en ese pueblo era muy amable, y al parecer conocía a la perfección a Wauwa-san… pues en cuanto llegaron y un hombre anciano y pequeño, con bata blanca y anteojos con fondo de botella los había examinado por completo… el era el doctor, miro a Wauwa-san preguntándole sobre que travesura había echo hoy y que era lo que quería que le curara… esa pregunta le había sorprendido por completo y cuando giro su rostro para ver al chico, podía haber jurado que el se había sonrojado…

Para ella eso había sido una imagen cómica y se había reído en silencio un poco, pero cuando Wauwa- san la descubrió ella paro de hacerlo pues no quería que se sintiera ofendido… pero el solo se acerco y le beso la frete, diciendo que la prefería riendo por cualquier cosa y mostrando su hermosa sonrisa a verla con su rostro empapado por las lagrimas… el definitivamente la controlaba, la tenia en sus manos… o mejor dicho, su corazón estaba entre sus manos

**-"princesa…"-** le llamo

Frente a sus ojos apareció un Hermoso Lirio acuático… sorprendida y sonrojada lentamente lo tomo entre sus manos, era una flor exótica muy hermosa… El chico se sentó a su lado, allí en el pasto en frente del lago… ella un poco temerosa recargo su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo un pequeño brinco por parte de su compañero

**-"muchas gracias… esto me a servido de mucho"-** le dijo sin mirarle, pues sabia que si lo hacia ella se pondría mas roja de lo que ya estaba… en esos momentos se había adueñado de mucho valor para solo recargarse en el

**-"e-e-e-ence…rio… je je je… me alegra"-** estaba muy nervioso… normalmente el habría tomado la iniciativa, pero no quería que ella creyera que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, por eso opto por no hacer nada, pero lo había sorprendido con eso… y si… el tan solo se dejaba llevar?... **–"yo… estoy feliz de que usted… este aquí"-** sintió como la chica se acomodaba mejor su cabeza en su hombro… lentamente y siguiendo sus impulsos el fue inclinando su cabeza hasta recargarla en la de ella

La sensación que el le brindaba en esos momentos le hacia muy feliz… al menos le hacia pensar o imaginar que por leves momentos sus sentimientos le eran correspondidos**-"me sigo preguntando… por que es tan agradable conmigo?"- **su cabeza le decía que era solo por ser la princesa… pero su corazón le decía otra cosa

**-"yo… lo hago porque…"-** que le podía decir… _-*por que es la princesa*-_ seria una respuesta fría para el, y no será nada sincera… la mas acertada seria _-*por que eres MI princesa*-_pero el decirle eso seria echar todo a perder… arruinaría el gran momento que estaba pasando con ella… además que diría ella si descubre que el es Naruto?… que pensaría ella de el?... tal vez si… se lo preguntara indirectamente

**-"Wauwa-san??..."-** le pregunto la chica… pues ya llevaba tiempo hablándole y el no parecía reaccionar… sus cabezas ya no estaban juntas, y ahora ella le miraba con preocupación

**-"a… mis disculpas"- **se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza un poco apenado… tendría que aprovechar ese momento para preguntarle sobre lo que pensaba de el… bueno de el no… de Naruto… **-"em… usted… que piensa sobre su prometido?"- **le soltó de repente… esa pregunta sorprendió aun mas a la chica** –"bueno… usted sabe, esta comprometida con el príncipe Naruto y bueno… yo solo quería saber"-**

**-"no lo conozco…"-** respondió de repente, se separo un poco mas del chico y fijo su mirada hacia el lago **–"no puedo decir algo de el pues no lo conozco… pero"-** el chico se concentraba completamente en ella **–"debe ser una magnifica persona… por la forma en la que Ino-chan y otras personas cercanas a el me han dicho"-** mostro una gran sonrisa **-"es un berrinchudo, un idiota… pero el es mi mejor amigo… esas son las palabras que me dijo Sasuke-kun"- **rio por lo bajo**–"es una persona muy querida de gran valor y un corazón de oro… estoy segura de que… va a ser un gran rey para su pueblo"-** un leve sonrojo se formo en el chico **–"aunque… para cuando el se vuelva rey… yo no voy a estar a su lado"-**

**-"ehh… QUE?!!!... POR QUE?!! TU TIENES QUE ESTAR ALLI!!"-** grito el chico… parándose de inmediato dejando a la chica un poco asustada por su reacción… se sonrojo… había echo algo parecido a un berrinche en frente de ella… se sentó de inmediato **–"lo siento… es que… bueno usted es su prometida… tiene que estar a su lado cuando eso pase"-** hiso varios ademanes con sus manos intentando corregir su error o al menos que lo perdonara por eso **–"también… usted seria una magnifica reina para… este… reino"-**

**-"usted lo cree?... valla muchas gracias"-** la chica le sonrió** –"pero… mi compromiso… nuestro compromiso… a el no creo que a el le agrade mucho"- **acomodando el sencillo vestido que llevaba en esos momentos y juntando abrazando sus piernas, se recargo en ellas **–"siempre que vengo para conocerlo… se escapa… creo que tiene mucho valor para hacerlo, pues el se niega a algo que simplemente lo quieren obligar a sentir… me entere de que el esta enamorado de… Sakura-san"-**

Las palabras que ella decía en esos momentos penetraban los odios del chico… el no era valiente como ella decía… el huía de su compromiso porque simplemente no la conocía, y ni si quiera tenia el interés de conocerla… y sobre Sakura…el solo escuchar su nombre en esos momentos le hacia hervir la sangre, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado prácticamente de la noche a la mañana… tenia que hablar con ella…

**-"Sakura-san es… tiene un fuerte temperamento, pero es hermosa y por lo visto muy inteligente"-** ella no era quien para juzgar a las personas… además… si ella se iba a convertir en la reina de ese lugar… por lo menos su pueblo tendría que amarla como a su rey **–"estoy segura de que… si ella cambiara un poco su temperamento seria una muy buena reina para este lu.."-**

**-"ME NIEGO!!!..."-** de nuevo sus emociones se hacían presentes **–"ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A QUE ELLA SEA LA REINA DE ESTE LUGAR!!!... jamás… va a pasar"-**esta vez… no se disculparía por lo que había dicho… pero para el esa era la verdad, no permitiría que una persona como ella gobernara sus amadas tierras… Además… como era posible que ella hablara bien de Sakura después de lo que le había hecho?...

**-"Wau…wa-san… yo solo"-** no sabia que decir… ni si quiera sabia el porque de la reacción del chico **–"eso… solo era mi pensamiento… por que… el compromiso entre el príncipe Naruto y yo… es imposible"-**

El la miro… esas palabras que ella decía no eran verdad, pues si se enterara de que había estado saliendo con el mismísimo Naruto no se lo podría creer… su rostro estaba serio, se giro para ver la laguna… vería el lado positivo de todo eso, ella no había hablado mal de el (a excepción de las palabras de Sasuke claro)… tal vez como Naruto tenia una oportunidad de acercarse a ella… suspiro pausadamente y se agacho para quedar cara a cara con ella… mostrándole sus sonrisa

**-"a lo que a mi respecta… creo que el príncipe va a ser mas feliz que con Sakura… si usted esta a su lado"-** la tomo de su mano sana, y la jalo para que ella se parara… **-"que hombre no querría a una hermosa mujer con el corazón mas grande del mundo como usted a su lado?"- **miro el rostro sorprendido de la chica y veía que este tomaba color rojizo poco a poco… REALMENTE SE VEIA LINDISIMA ASI!!! **–"sip… o al menos yo la quiero así"- **esa indirecta… había sido muy directa

**-"usted… y… yo… he… hermosa… yo?"-** el prácticamente le había dado a entender que quería una chica como ella a su lado… o tal vez que la quería a ella a su lado… aparte de que le había dicho que era hermosa… su corazón latía muy rápido, su rostro ahora estaba mas rojo de lo normal y sentía que todo en la cabeza le daba vueltas… todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso… todo…

**-"pri… princesa?"-** el miraba a la chica tambalearse **–"princesa?... prin…"- **la chica iba directamente al suelo… pero alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura… SE HABIA DESMAYADO **–"WAAA… HINATA-CHAN REACCIONA!!!"- **la sujeto mas fuerte a su pecho… que había sido lo que la había echo desmayar?... suspiro y se la acomodo en sus brazos… ya era la hora de regresar a casa

El camino de regreso para el no fue nada aburrido porque ella no hablara y siguiera desmayada, al contrario… lo disfrutaba igual… pues podría admirar todo el tiempo la expresión de tranquilidad de Hinata cuando dormía… si cuando estaba despierta ya era un ángel, ahora lo era mas, definitivamente ella tenia que ser su esposa, no dejaría que nadie la tocara ni la lastimara. Varias imágenes de el con ella se le pasaron por su cabeza, el estar juntos así, pero el sin tener que ocultar su persona… tomados de la mano, caminando juntos, platicando… el día de la boda, el festejo echo por el pueblo por tener a una nueva hermosa reina, el banquete… la noche de bodas… la noche de bodas… la noche…

El resto del camino el chico se quedo con el rostro mas rojo que nada y con dos pequeños trozos de papel manchados de sangre en la nariz, hablando incoherencias y de repente cantando una canción o hablándole al caballo… todo lo que fuera para borrar esas imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza y recuperar su compostura… o al menos para no morir por una hemorragia nasal… su imaginación si que volaba muy lejos cuando ella quería, y lo peor del caso es que cuando empezaba ya nada la detenía hasta finalizar… SE SENTIA COMO UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!... se sentía… se sentía… COMO SU ABUELO!!!** –"eh caído tan bajo…"- **varias lagrimas se formaron en su rostro

*****

**************************

*****

Ya habían buscado por todas partes del castillo… no había ni rastro de ella y cuando le habían querido preguntar a su dama de compañía, esta solo había agachado la cabeza y había negado, ella no la había visto desde su salida al desayuno… podían notar que ella ocultaba algo, así que por orden de Minato lograron sacarle todo lo que sabia evitando mencionar a Ino para no meterla en mas problemas de los que ya estaba… ella también había mencionado todo lo que sabia, siendo castigada por sus padres…

**-"no estaba en su habitación…"- **empezó Neji… **-"y al parecer nunca lo estuvo"-** no lo podía creer… su hermana se estaba viendo con un completo desconocido, el podría ser uno de esos hombres que solo buscaba el dañar a la familia y al reino

**-"según lo que nos dijo Sakura… se fue a las profundidades del jardín"-** el Hyuga mayor se sobo las sienes… ahora sentía coraje hacia si mismo y el no haberse dado cuenta de que su hija estaba saliendo con un desconocido…

**-"entonces… mandare guardias para que vallan a buscarla"-** Minato se paro se su asiento… no se sentía en lo absoluto preocupado por Hinata… por mas extraño que sonara, no le preocupaba, pues sus instintos le decían que ella estaba segura… aun así no se quería confiar de ello **–"lo mejor será… que nosotros también vallamos a buscarla"-**

**."te lo agradezco Minato..."-** siguiendo los pasos del rubio, se levanto y se a cerco a el n**-" estos problemas… no volverán a ocurrir"-** salió primero que el… y se dirigió directamente a los jardines con unos cuantos guardias con el **–"pues nunca mas… regresaremos a este lugar…"-**

**-"no creo que esa sea la solución…"-** le respondió el rubio… desde

**-"aun así… Hinata no debe de ver a ese hombre nunca mas… si no entiende por las buenas"-** siguió caminando y dejando mas a tras a Minato **–"lo ara por las malas…"-**

Desde hace tiempo que ellos ya habían llegado, pero al parecer la situación no era muy agradable que digamos… habían sido muy bien recibidos por Kushina y Tsunade… pero se habían preguntado donde estaban los demás… es cuando se enteraron por el hijo mayor de lo Hyuga que la hija de en medio y la prometida de Naruto… bueno la ex prometida se había fugado con un extraño que había conocido en el jardín, al aparecer un empleado… pero no concordaba con las descripciones de algún miembro de la servidumbre de Minato… todo estaba tan revuelto… pero algo le daba mala espina, tal vez las cosas que se decían no eran como se parecían… y si su prima tenia algo que ver?

**-"Gaara… hay que ayudar nosotros también"-** le propuso su hermano poniendo una mano en su hombro

**-"eso es lo mismo que yo estaba pensando"-** ambos comenzaron a seguir a Hiashi y a Minato…

**-"disculpe por todo este problema usted también… Gaara"-** ahora también se tenia que disculpar por los actos irresponsables de su hija… definitivamente, con los Uzumaki y con Gaara… ya no habría una segunda vez…

*****

*****************************

*****

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y el por fin había calmado a su mar de hormonas… le había costado mucho, pero lo había conseguido… ya habían llegado a su destino desde hace unos minutos, y a Hinata la había acostado sobre unas mantas arriba del pasto, ella seguía tan tranquila, a comparación de cómo la había encontrado hace unas horas… se quito las gafas solo para descansar un poco su vista… la luna seguía igual de hermosa que hace unas horas…miro de nuevo a la chica, se estaba moviendo... por fin se estaba despertando

**-"huh?.. donde…"-**

**-"princesa… por fin despierta"-** se acomodo de nuevo las gafas y se acerco a ella con una tímida sonrisa **–"me asusto… cuando se desmayo"-**

**-"EHHH?!!... lo siento tanto… debí de ser muy pesada para ti"-** se tomo de las mejillas y se sonrojo de nuevo… miro a sus alrededores, ya estaban en los jardines del castillo

**-"al contrario… el apreciarla mientras dormía, fue un placer para mi"-** sonrió un poco apenado por sus palabras… pero ahora mas que nunca no podía evitar el decirlas

**-"eh?… etto… bueno… yo"-** si pudiera mover su otra mano bien, estaba segura de que de nuevo aria ese viejo ademan de juntar los dedos… el estar con el, le había aclarado muchas cosas en su mente, no solo sus sentimientos… sino que también ahora sabia que hacer con Ino… hablaría con ella y trataría de solucionar las cosas del libro… **-"ya es tarde… y lo mejor es que me valla de una vez…"-**

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro… ambos un poco sonrojados por… en realidad ella no se quería ir, seria feliz estando con el todo el día… peri había cosas que tenia que arreglar y si tenia suerte, mañana en la noche o en la tarde lo vería de nuevo… disfrutaría de el tiempo que le quedaba allí para pasarla con el… y tal vez, el valor regresaría a ella y le diría todo eso que estaba sintiendo

**-"entonces… hasta mañana MI princesa"-** se acerco a ella y con las mejillas sonrojadas le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla… se alejo tan rápido como se acerco y sonriendo se alejo de allí corriendo

Ella se tocaba la mejilla con mucha felicidad… estaba segura de que su desmayo había sido provocado por la emoción del momento, y por que se había imaginado muchas cosas que tal vez en algún punto de otra vida podrían suceder… suspiro… lo mejor seria dejar de fantasear y regresar a su habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba allí… le contaría a Ino todo lo que había pasado, también se lo diría a Arisa… ESTAR ENAMORADA ERA ALGO MARAVILLOSO!!

Camino por sus acostumbrados senderos… aunque fueran pocas las veces que había pasado por allí, era lo mismo que los pasillos del castillo, cada árbol y cada rama tenían una diferencia que los caracterizaba y para ella el memorizarlos era muy sencillo, así ya no se perdería y encontraría las veces que quisiera a Wauwa-san… al fondo pudo distinguir varias luces… acaso eran antorchas, pero de quien? Y… porque?... camino mas hacia ellas, tendría cuidado de que no la encontraran y así se pudiera delatar sola… con la manga de su vestido cubrió muy bien el vendaje de su mano, si la descubrían tendría que inventar una excusa lo suficiente creíble para que la dejaran en paz… pero

**-"SEÑOR!!!... AQUÍ ESTA!!!... AQUÍ ESTA LA PRINCESA!!"-**un grito de uno de los guardias la asusto…

**-"pero… que…"-** miro a su alrededor… no se había dado cuenta cuando uno de ellos le había llegado por la espalda **-"no por favor"-**

Varios guardias mas con antorchas se acercaban a ella… aun no había salido por completo del jardín y ya estaba toda rodeada por los guardias del castillo… que es lo que había pasado?... como era posible que la hayan descubierto tan rápido?

**-"por favor princesa… venga con nosotros"-** uno de los guardias le ofreció la mano para que la tomara y así poderla conducir a las afueras del jardín… la chica con la cabeza agachada la tomo

No quería creerlo… como se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, el solo mirar que se acercaba a la salida del jardín y que lo mas probable fuera que se encontrara con su padre y con el Rey Minato… que les iba a decir… y ahora que lo sabían, como estaba Arisa?... la habrían despedido por su culpa?... y a Ino-chan?...

**-"HINATA!!!"-** La voz de su padre se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar **–"como pudiste… ESTAS DESHONRANDO A LA FAMILIA!!!"- **estaba molesto

Ella solo lo miro… agacho su cabeza, la miraba de una forma horrible… también podía sentir otras miradas sobre ella, no se atrevía a mirar mas allá de su padre, pues la mirada airada de Neji se encontraba allí también… y sin mencionar el rostro serio de Minato y de otros allí presentes

**-"padre… yo…"-** el decir que lo sentía… NO ERA VERDAD… no se arrepentía de haber salido con el… de haberlo conocido **–"padre… lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de esto"-**

**-"HINATA!!!... esto ah ido muy lejos… nos iremos ahora mismo de este lugar"-** sentencio dando media vuelta… no podía dejar que su hija callera mas bajo de lo que ya lo había echo

**-"emmm… Hiashi… no te apresures a las cosas por favor"-** se acerco Minato para intentar hablar con el, pero en el rostro de Hiashi claramente se veía que estaba muy decidido a cumplirlo… las reglas para el, eran muy importantes y si una era quebrantada entonces aquel que allá quebrantado una regla… seria severamente castigado

**-"PADRE PORFAVOR!!!"-** la peli azul intentaría hasta la ultimo… al menos para despedirse de el**-"aunque sea… solo déjame ve…"-**

**-"TE PROHIBO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER!!!"-** le grito esta vez mucho mas furioso que antes, como se atrevía a pedirle eso después de la vergüenza y la pena que les había echo pasar en un hogar ajeno al suyo?

**-"por favor… PADRE!!!... ES LO UNICO QUE TE PIDO!!!"- **corrió hasta el, necesitaba que la entendiera solo una vez y que la dejara quedarse con ese sentimiento que tanto quería… solo por una vez… que la dejara hacer lo que ella quisiera **–"por favor… por favor…"-** su voz era ahora mas suplica que nada… estiro su brazo para tocar el de su padre quien le daba la espalda pero…

**-"YA EH DICHO QUE NO!!!..."-** con su brazo, metiendo toda la furia que tenia en su interior en el…**-"NO REGRESAREMOS AQUÍ NUNCA MAS!!!... OLVIDALO!!!"-** le rechazo su agarre metiendo un manotazo… sin darse cuenta que en la muñeca de su hija había un vendaje

**-"KYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!....."-** se sujeto su brazo a su pecho… el terrible dolor había regresado con ese golpe… una furia le envolvía… se sentía tan débil, tan inservible, tan impotente… solo quería

**-"HINATA!!!... que te paso?... lo hice yo?"-** Hiashi se asusto por la reacción y el grito de su hija… hasta que por fin noto el vendaje en su brazo… **-"que es eso?..."-**

**-"Es un vendaje… que no esta claro"- **

Una vos un poco brusca y cargada de enojo se escucho atrás de ellos… Todos se giraron y lo vieron, un chico con ropas simples, unas gafas y un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello y parte de frete venia saliendo de la espesura del jardín… Hiashi lo miro, el era el hombre que concordaba con la descripción dada por Sakura… era el hombre que estaba con su hija…

**-"no la toque si no la quiere lastimar"-** se fue acercando mas lentamente… pero se debo de inmediato pues varias espadas de los guardias le apuntaban a todo su cuerpo…**-"pero que ridiculez… ya ni siquiera se puede tener una cita divertida sin que te echen todo a perder"-**

Hinata con mucho dolor se fue girando poco a poco para verlo… tenia que irse o si no le agarrarían y le acusarían por su culpa… tenia que hacer algo para que lo dejaran libre… ella, no podía dejar que le hicieran algo

**-"tu eres aquel infeliz que se quiere aprovechar de mi hija… serás castigado por eso"-** hablo muy seguro de el mismo

**-"hay por favor… no me arruine mis citas con MI PROMETIDA"-** el chico quito una de las espadas que le apuntaba al cuello, y retiro las gafas de su rostro revelando sus ojos azules y su rostro serio… **-"será mejor que no me hagan enfadar"-**

**-"AHHH!!!... JOVEN SEÑOR!!!"-** todos los guardias retiraron de inmediato sus espadas y se inclinaron ante el… **-"lo sentimos mucho"-**

Esos ojos ya los había visto una vez… esa vez en la noche que se fue a la fuente, el ruido y después los hermosos ojos azules… ese chico era príncipe de ese lugar y la había llamado su prometida…el chico con el que había estado saliendo… acaso el era…**-"Naruto Uzumaki…"-**

*****

****************NOTAS DE AUTOR**************

*****

**Bueno... les agradesco principalmente su paciencia y aqui esta el fic...**

**solo me gustaria hacerles una pregunta**

**+++++++¿LES GUSTARIA QUE LOS CAPITULOS FUERAN MAS LARGOS?++++++++**

**bueno... tambien estan por alli en el fic algunas sujerencias que me pidieron**

**y estoy dispuesta a poner mas... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	6. ¿Celoso de una mascota?

**Primero que nada… pido mis mas sinceras disculpas… dije que estaría **

**Actualizando mas seguido y no lo cumplí U.U… de verdad lo siento…**

**Como ya estoy en mi ultimo cuatrimestre en la escuela, no quería salir mal**

**Por lo que me centre en la escuela… pero aquí esta otro capitulo mas… aprovechando**

**Que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones… **

*****

*****

**VI. "¿CELOS A UNA MASCOTA?... PRESENTACION"**

*

*

*

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a todo lo sucedido… ¿Acaso era tan tonta que no se había dado cuenta de que la persona con la que había estado saliendo era nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki?. Y allí estaba con esa sensación extraña, con su vestido sucio por la tierra, su muñeca lastimada, un gran dolor de cabeza y unas tremendas ganas de llorar y salir huyendo de todo lo que la conociera… El amable y tierno chico que conoció en ese enorme jardín había sido una farsa, una total y completa farsa que el había creado solo para divertirse un rato…

**-"Hinata…"-**

Era una tonta por haber caído muy rápido por aquella sonrisa y esas dulces palabras que la hacían sentirse especial… ¿qué haría ahora con esos fuertes sentimientos que había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo hacia el?... ya no lo miraría al rostro ahora que sabia quien era en realidad… HUIR… huir de el y de sus burlas hacia sus sentimientos era la forma de olvidarlo

**-"Hinata…"- **

Una mano delgada y blanca paso por delante de sus ojos regresándola de su pensamientos a la gran habitación… miro con detenimiento cada parte, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado allí… realmente era una habitación enorme con varias decoraciones extrañas y unas que otras que le daban algo de miedo… ella estaba en un sofá muy cómodo de color beige con bordes bajos decorados con madera fina y brillante, todo el piso estaba alfombrado de tonos pastel… pero lo quemas le era curioso eran las cosas mas que había en ese lugar, fácil ella pudo contar como 8 mesas con varios frascos llenos con líquidos de diferentes colores, unos parecían viscosos y otros expulsaban vapor o humo como si estuvieran hirviendo… también había varios tubos de ensayo, pipetas, vasos de medición, pinzas, vasos de precipitado y… ¿qué rayos era eso?... mejor ni preguntar pues al parecer la estaba viendo con su único ojo sano, lo miro con mas detenimiento, ¿era su ojo o era su nariz?… lo único que pudo identificar fue que era un animal en un extraño liquido rosado, pero… ¿si era un animal?… ¿qué animal era?... desvió su mirada y se topo con algo que era peor que esa cosa, eran varios estantes con mas cosas de esas en varios líquidos de distintos colores… ¿Dónde rayos la habían metido?

**-"¿Te asusta mi sala de experimentos?"- **

Giro rápidamente su rostro y se topo con una cálida sonrisa de una mujer… **-"Tsunade-sama… esta es"- **

**-"Dime… ¿como sientes tu muñeca?"-**

De tener su mirada fija en ella, su mirada cambio rápido hacia su muñeca… la tenia con un fino vendaje y el dolor se había esfumado por completo **–"ya no… ya no me duele"-**

**-"Mi abuela es la mejor medico que puedas llegar a conocer"-** Ino entraba por la puerta acompañada de su dama Arisa, ella tenia el rostro bajo y una mirada muy triste… Ino le paso un brazo por su espalda y poco a poco la fue empujando hasta que estuvieron cera de la ojiperla **–"estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido… así k la traje"-**

**-"Señorita Hinata… lo siento tanto"-** la chica se coloco de rodillas frente a ella de forma que quedara por debajo de la altura de ella, llevándose las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo como si se llaneara de vergüenza y deshonra

**-"Arisa gracias por preocuparte… pero no tienes la culpa de nada"-** le tomo de las manos con cuidado mostrando el vendaje de su mano **–"lo que paso fue por descuido mío y nada mas"-** la jalo de forma que se sentara a su lado, dejando también un espacio para que Ino se sentara a su otro lado… respiro profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente, había muchas cosas que tenia que pensar y sobre todo decir… en especial a cierta persona que estaba junto a ella…. **–"Ino-chan… hay algo que tengo que decirte"-**

La rubia paso ambos sobre ella abrazándola por un costado, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla**-"El libro…"- **le sonrió cálidamente** –"Naruto me explico lo que paso con el libro"- **se separo de ella

**-"Pero… era mi responsabilidad"-**

**-"Lo se, lo se… pero en si tu no tienes la culpa…"-** se paro lentamente y acercándose lentamente hacia una de las mesas con los objetos extraños, mostrando solo la espalda, hablo fuerte y claramente a su abuela que se encontraba guardando los vendajes y ungüentos que había utilizado para curar la mano de Hinata **–"Abuela… ¿me prestarías alguna de estas cosas?"-**

**-"¿Eh?... me sorprendes Ino, ¿desde cuando te interesan las cosas que hago?"-** la mujer se sentó a un lado de ambas chicas que miraban a Ino con interrogantes en sus cabezas… **-"si quieres te puedo enseñar las cosas que se"-** era un sentimiento encantador el saber que uno de sus queridos nietos se interesara por algo tan emocionante como la medicina… y claro que lo esperaba de Ino, pues Naruto y Deidara parecían estar interesados en cosas que ella llamaría "brutas y sin cultura"… como su hijo y su esposo… de alguien tenían que sacarlo

**-"Abuelita… ¿me puedes enseñar a diseccionar a los animales?"- **su mano tomo unas pinzas cercanas y un especie de cuchillo que media aproximadamente 35 centímetros… y por el destello y la forma en la que lo había agarrado hizo que a Hinata y a Arisa se les pusiera la piel de gallina

**-"¿Animales?... ¿no prefieres empezar con algo mas sencillo?"-** la postura que tenia su nieta frente a ellas no le asustaba para nada… en cierto modo se parecía a Kushina cuando se trataba de asustar a alguien

**-"I-Ino-chan… ¿q-qué es lo que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo"-** nunca la había visto de esa forma… podía percibir el aura de la chica, estaba lleno de furia y unas tremendas ganas de tomar venganza, pero… ¿hacia quien? **–"Ino-chan… si es por lo de tu libro yo…"-** ¿acaso pensaba en diseccionarla a ella por lo que le paso a su libro?... pero la sonrisa que le había dado hace unos cuantos minutos… ¿no significaba nada agradable?

**-"Hinata…"-** la rubia giro en poco su cabeza, mostrando parte de su rostro completamente serio... **–"TU serás la principal que me ayude a llevar a cabo mi venganza"- **

Un gran escalofrió paso por Hinata, desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies… **-"¿E-E-En qué… t-te… p-puedo ayudar?"- **paso con gran dificultad la saliva que tenia atorada en su garganta, nunca había visto a la rubia de esa manera… tan… escalofriante

**-"Claro que te enseñare todo lo que pueda pero… ¿contra quien lo vas a utilizar?"-** con tranquilidad y como si fuera algo normal, Tsunade pregunto a su nieta mientras conservaba su sonrisa en el rostro

**-"¿Con quien lo voy a utilizar?"-** en su rostro se formo algo que Hinata llamaría una sonrisa maniaca **–"¡¡CONTRA LA HIJA DE PUTA DEL CABELLO DE CHICLE!!"-** con un rápido movimiento la rubia realizó un fino corte en un vaso de medición que se encontraba en la mesa… tan fino fue el corte que nada se movió de donde estaba, y en unos cuantos segundos el vaso se separo exactamente a la mitad **–"¡¡ESA BABOSA ME LAS PAGARA TODAS!!"-** estos actos hicieron que Hinata y Arisa se abrazaran mientras temblaban ligeramente

**-"Ino por Dios… ¿Qué es ese lenguaje?"- **Tsunade como si nada se acerco y reviso el vaso partido por la mitad… al parecer las clases de esgrima que le daban Naruto y Deidara le estaban dando frutos… pero al parecer ellos no nada mas le enseñaban el arte de la espada, sino que también frases o palabras de vulgaridad… que grosería **–"como sea… no creo que necesites meterte en los asuntos de tu hermano"-** recogió el vaso y lo tiro en un bote que tenia cercas de allí… **-"recuerda que no es de las personas que se quedan con brazos cruzados"- **y como si fuera un interruptor de prendido y apagado, de repente toda la furia que emanaba la ojiazul se esfumo… regresando a su rostro una sonrisa picara

**-"Hinataaaa… tenemos que hablar de algo"-** con gran rapidez se sentó de nuevo al lado de la ojiperla… la separo de Arisa y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron **–"¿Como te fue en la cita con mi hermano?**

**-"¿Eh?... con… tu… hermano"-** separo sus manos de la rubia… en esos momentos se quería olvidar de ese sentimiento aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, pero… el hablar de cómo jugaron con ella… no le hacia gracia… y peor aun, cuando ella ya había caído enamorada de el… **-"Ino-chan… que puedo decir cuando fui engañada y usada como un juguete por el"-**

**-"Valla Hinata… la primera vez que te vi, creí que con esos ojos podrías estar ciega"-** Estas palabras sorprendieron a la chica haciéndola poner una cara algo cómica por parte de Hinata, sacando una carcajada a Tsunade que casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando** –"y ya vi que si estas ciega"-**

**-"Señorita Ino no diga eso"-** Arisa se mostraba algo alarmada desde que Ino soltó todas esas malas palabras cercas de la mesa con el cuchillo, al parecer nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de alguien de su alcurnia… bueno dejando de lado al Joven Naruto… y al Joven Sasuke… y al Rey Minato… y al Señor Jiraiya… y… bueno al menos no a una Dama

**-"Lo que mi nieta quiere decirte Hinata…"-** Tsunade se limpio parte de su vestido con una toalla… se acerco, arrimando una mesa y se sentó frente a ellas **–"jamás vimos a Naruto actuar de esa forma"- **sorprendió a la chica tomándola del rostro suavemente con ambas manos haciéndole que la mirara fijamente **–"mi nieto puede parecer algo estúpido"-**

**-"No lo parece… lo esta"-** dice Ino con voz baja

**-"Pero… estoy segura de que un corazón tan grande como el tuyo no paso desapercibido por el"-** la soltó del rostro y se paro, haciendo una señal con la mano a Arisa, esta capto de inmediato, hizo reverencia hacia las tres y salió de la habitación

**-"En otras palabras te puedo decir… que si le pides que no coma ramen por una semana"- **

**-"Eso es imposible Ino… nadie lo ha logrado hacer"- **le interrumpió Tsunade

**-"A como esta Naruto ahorita… lo dudo mucho"- **continuo Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro **–"te aseguro Hinata que por ti, si lo hace"- **le guiño el ojo

**-"No…no entiendo"-** se apeno ligeramente la ojiperla… ¿Qué tenia que ver el ramen allí?

**-"J aja… Hinata… te queremos decir que Naruto al parecer esta enamorado de ti"-** Tsunade se cubrió la boca con su mano, tratando de evitar que saliera su risa… sabia que la chica Hyuga era inocente, pero que no se haya dado cuenta de eso, si que era mucho… **-"no te diste cuenta por el estado de Shock en el que te encontrabas hace unas horas"-**

**-"Si… debiste haberlo visto… o la menos sentirlo"-** la rubia mostraba sus ojos brillantes con estrellas, le tomo de las manos y comenzó a imaginar muchas cosas que tenían que ver con cuentos de hadas… Hinata arriba de una torre y su hermano abajo levantando la mano con la boca a vierta como si estuviera cantando **–"cuando te dejo en esta habitación… antes de irse acaricio tu mejilla… que romántico"-**

**-"Realmente eso ocurrió… ¿hace unas horas?"- **al parecer el tiempo que estuvo pensando… o mas bien en su estado de shock paso mas rápido de lo que creía…** -"¿Qué hora es?... ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí?"-**

**-"Hinata… son las 4 de la mañana"- **se levanto Ino y tomo a la peliazul por su mano sana y levantándola de un tirón, y comenzando a jalarla hacia la puerta **–"tienes mucho tiempo ya aquí… lo mejor es que vallas a descansar"- **

**-"¡T-Tanto tiempo!... no puedo creerlo"- **miro a Tsunade que se despedía de ellas con la mano… Salieron de la habitación, Ino por delante con una sonrisa hablándole sobre las cosas que tendrían que hacer para antes de dormir.

*

*

* * *

*

*

Ya llevaban varias horas allí sentados, ninguno de los des sin decir palabra alguna… se podía decir que la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero… ¿entonces porque estaban allí ambos pensando sobre el futuro de sus hijos?... Llevo una de sus manos su sien, la talló de forma circular en un intento de quitar esas punzadas que le venían de repente… miro a su lado y vio a su hijo mayor allí, guardando el mismo silencio y claramente cansado de la situación, tanto el como su hijo necesitaba de un descanso… el estar así por tantas horas realmente resultaba cansino. Soltando un fuerte suspiro se dirigió a su amigo

**-"Minato… esta claro lo de nuestros hijos pero…"- **El hombre se giro hacia su hijo Neji… **-"aun hay algo que hay que tratar… algo de suma importancia verdad"-**

Minato lo miro y vio a Neji… por la forma en la que Hiashi lo miraba, se pudo dar cuanta de que el joven Hyuga sabia sobre ese asunto, dejo escapar un suspiro, el hablar de eso no seria fácil pero al menos ya tenían un problema resuelto… ahora faltaban los otros… **-"De nuevo pido disculpas por la actitud de Naruto… no creí que fuera tan grosero contigo Hiashi"-**

**-"Esta bien… el solo quería defender a Hinata"-** si el prometido de su hija tenia un aspecto de rebelde, pero… las cosas que había escuchado de el… bueno las pocas cosas que consideraba buenas, le hicieron pensar que tal vez… TAL VEZ… el era el indicado para su hija

**-"Aun así ese sujeto no me agrada"-** hablo sin pena el hijo mayor de los Hyuga cruzado de brazos con una fija mirada al rubio… **-"Sin ofender Minato-sama… pero creo que su hijo no es hombre que pueda considerar que este a la altura de mi hermana"-**

**-"¡¡NEJI NO FALTES ASÍ AL RESPETO!!"-**le regaño Hiashi

**-"Jajajaja… no te preocupes Hiashi… déjalo"- ** se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y dejo salir un bostezo… miro al chico Hyuga y le sonrió de lado **–"Dime Neji… ¿cuantas veces has tratado a mi hijo Naruto?"-**

**-"Ni una sola vez, Minato-sama"-** respondió firme

**-"¿Has escuchado la frase de 'Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada'?"- **pregunto de nuevo pero ahora rascándose con mucha pereza la parte superior de su cabeza…

**-"Por supuesto señor"-** el era una persona muy culta, siempre preparándose para el momento en que su familia y su pueblo lo necesitara

Minato se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ambos Hyuga **–"Entonces te pido de favor que no juzgues a mi hijo sin conocerlo… no lo provoques"-** se recargo en la mesa con una postura de mucha seguridad… su mirada era seria y el Hyuga podía notar que había un deje de advertencia en su voz **–"si lo haces… Naruto te puede dar una gran sorpresa"-**

**-"Neji… si haces algo… no responderé a tus acciones"-** Hiashi se levanto de su asiento y se coloco al lado de Minato **–"hablaremos de eso después… por ahora hay que descansar si no te importa Minato"-**

**-"Claro que no… lo mismo te iba a decir yo"-** con esas ultimas palabras, ambos hombres se retiraron dejando solo al joven Neji con sus pensamientos… Todo el escándalo que se había realizado por la búsqueda de Hinata y resulto que todo el tiempo estuvo con su 'prometido', aun así… cuando vio al sujeto, a ese rubio con aspecto de rebelde, ¿realmente se convertiría en el Rey de esas tierras y guardián de un antiguo y poderoso objeto?. Pero en primer lugar… ¿Podría el proteger a su querida hermana menor?, esa actitud que mostro hace unas horas no le agradaba

_*_

_Flash Back -------------------------------------_

_*_

**-**_**"tu eres aquel infeliz que se quiere aprovechar de mi hija… serás castigado por eso"-**__ hablo muy seguro de el mismo_

_**-"hay por favor… no me arruine mis citas con MI PROMETIDA"- **__el chico quito una de las espadas que le apuntaba al cuello, y retiro las gafas de su rostro revelando sus ojos azules y su rostro serio__**… -"será mejor que no me hagan enfadar"-**_

_**-"AHHH!!!... JOVEN SEÑOR!!!"-**__ todos los guardias retiraron de inmediato sus espadas y se inclinaron ante el… __**-"lo sentimos mucho"-**_

_**-"Ahora si…. lo sienten…"-**__Con paso decidido paso por entre todos los guardias que le hacen reverencia y se inclinaban en forma de disculpa por su acto tan atrevido__** –"esta bien… ya fue suficiente"- **__se quito la pañoleta de su cabeza rebelando su cabellera rubia despeinada, se sacudió un poco y paso una mano por el, despeinándolo mas de lo que estaba. Se acerco a la pelinegra y sin pregúntale la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola a su pecho_

_**-"Naruto… hijo… ¿dónde te habías metido"-**__ Kushina sorprendida se acerca a su hijo viendo las ropas que viste __**–"te estuviste alimentando bien"-**_

_**-"Si… además nunca me fui de este lugar"-**__ le dirigió su típica sonrisa a su hijo que fue cambiada rápidamente cuando un chico de ojos a perlados se acerco a el__** –"sabes… a Hinata se le ven hermosos esos ojos a perlados…"- **__el chico se detuvo de repente ante esas frase de el… el rostro que le dirigió el rubio le dirigió fue uno de completo desagrado por la forma en la que se acercaba a su pelinegra __**–"¿Quién eres?"-**_

_**-"Mirame bien niño… no cualquiera tiene estos ojos"-**__ el rubio lo miro bien… levanto una ceja en símbolo de mostrar poca importancia a sus rasgos…. ¿Tan idiota estaba que no se daba cuanta?__** –"no lo diré otra vez… entrégame a mi hermana"-**__ no quería faltar al respeto, y mas porque era el hijo del señor Minato y su señora Kushina… les habían tratado muy bien como para poner a ese rebelde en su lugar_

_**-"A… el hermano de Hinata-chan…"-**__ de alguna forma le llego el presentimiento de que se interpondría en el camino de el y de su Hinata… no era el presentimiento, LO SABIA, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente un cierto desprecio que crecía hacia el… __**-"Naruto Uzumaki… un placer… 'niño'"- **__abrazo mas a la chica a el y sin decir ninguna otra palabra paso a su lado __**–"Abuela necesita que le cures la mano"-**_

_**-"¿Eh?... a si… em… entrégamela y la llevare a mi sala"-**__ la mujer si que se había sorprendido por las cosas que había echo su nieto… pero no era de esperarse de el… de algún modo siempre sorprendía a todos con las extrañas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Extendió las manos esperando a que entregara a la chica en sus brazos_

_**-"Si no te importa… yo la llevo"-**__ sus ojos miraron con dulzura los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos de la chica… no había dicho ni echo nada desde que el se revelo… dirigió su mirada ahora hacia el mayor de los Hyuga __**–"espero que ese maltrato hacia Hinata-chan haya sido una equivocación"- **__ su mirada cambio a una mas seria __**–"de no ser así… le aseguro que le pateare el trasero"-**__ sin mirar a nadie mas… ni darse cuanta de las personas recién llegadas que se encontraban en ese lugar, se dirigió directamente al castillo perdiéndose de la vista de todos los allí presentes, dejando al mayor de los Hyuga con la boca completamente abierta… _

_Minato se tapo la boca en un vano intento de ocultar una sonora carcajada que quería salir de su boca… realmente Kushina a su lado no sabia si interpretarlo como un nerviosismo por el comportamiento de su hijo o como una simple gracia de la actitud de el… __**-"Minato… no da gracia para nada"-**__ le dijo en una voz lo suficiente baja como para que solo el la escuchara_

_**-"¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decir semejante grosería?"-**__ Dejo escapar Neji de su boca ese rugido mas que pregunta… ese tipo no se merecía a su hermana, no era digno de ella_

_*_

_Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------_

_*_

El mismo se encargaría de darle una lección en cuanto se lo volviera a topar… nadie se burlaba de el ni de su familia… Neji Hyuga no era ningún tapete para que cualquiera pasara por encima de el **–"Naruto Uzumaki… ya veremos de lo que eres capaz"-** se levanto de la mesa y se acomodo su largo cabello… por ahora iría a descansar… pero estaba muy claro que le había declarado la guerra a ese rubio idiota. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… el era la persona indicada para decidir quien era el mejor prometido para su hermanita… y el chico Uchiha parecía tener muchos mas modales que el… solo tendría que mover unos cuantos hilos para que eso se hiciera realidad y Naruto no podrá hacer nada contra el

*

*

* * *

*

*

¿Ese castillo era mas grande de lo normal o se estaban tardando mas de lo normal para llegar a la habitación?... Ino normalmente solía hablar de algún tema en especifico, pero ahora… el silencio las inundaba a ambos… ¿Qué paso con lo que le había dicho de hablar sobre las cosas que harían cuando llegaran allá?, la seguía jalando de la mano pero no la volteaba a ver siquiera.... **–"Ino-chan… etto"-**

**-"Hinata… ¿te gustaría salir mañana a un paseo en caballo por nuestros territorios?"-** le dirigió una sonrisa un poco tímida y regreso de nuevo su vista al camino sin soltar la mano de su amiga **–"te vendría bien… además…"-**

**-"Me encantaría ir…"-** le interrumpió de repente jalando su mano para que la chica se detuviera **–"creo que… lo hemos tomado como una costumbre para antes de que parta a casa… ¿verdad?"-** con su mano libre se tapo su sonrisa… no podía faltar su cabalgata por esos hermosos lugares, tenia que ver que era lo que había cambiado durante el tiempo que no estuvo allí… y que tal vez ya no vería de nuevo, pues su compromiso esta anulado… ¿o tal vez no?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellas y la mirada perdida regreso al rostro de la ojiperla… Ino no quiso preguntar mas, pues sabía que solo haría que la chica tuviera mas cosas en las que pensar de las que ya tenía, sin más de nuevo la jalo de la mano y continuaron su camino por los pasillos de ese castillo. Dieron vuelta en un pasillo que era mas angosto que los otros, y continuaron su camino, pero no imaginaron que la tranquilidad que llevaban se acabaría tan pronto… unos pasos que se acercaban a ellas por el lado de en frente las hizo detener… Una mujer con un fino vestido blanco se acercaba a ellos, para la mala suerte de ambas… su cabello largo y rosado era vistoso como para no reconocerla.

**-"Una fea y una cerdita… que hermosa combinación"-** se paro en frente de ellas tapándoles el camino

Hinata el reconocer la voz, su mirada se centro en la chica y se acerco más a Ino, por los hechos ocurridos su amiga podría aventarse a ella en cualquier instante, no cónica las habilidades físicas de Sakura, pero su fuerza si que la conocía y era de temer… se aferro a la mano de Ino, esperando que sus sentimientos llegaran a ella **–"Ino-chan… por favor"-**

**-"Frentona… no sabes las ganas que tengo de aventarme y arrancarte los ojos… pero…"-** el agarre de su mano era muy fuerte… Hinata realmente no quiera que se metiera en problemas, pero su enojo y odio se centraban solamente en la odiosa de Sakura… todo el tiempo se había burlado, lastimado y humillado en frente de su familia… pero el que se metiera con sus cosas mas preciadas y que lastimara a la que consideraba como su mejor amiga era pasarse de la raya… el negarse a la petición amable de Hinata… era imposible **–"déjanos pasar… tenemos que descansar"-**

**-"Mmmm… déjame pensarlo"-** se había levantado de su cama y segundado durante 10 minutos solo para poner a la peliazul en su lugar… a la cerdita era fácil de tirar en el piso y pasar sobre ella como era de costumbre, los animalitos como ellas se tenían que entrenar y dejar en la suciedad, ese era el lugar donde pertenecían y para su desgracia no había cambio para ellas **–"será mejor que busquen otro pasillo…"-** se acaricio su largo cabello

**-"Ino-chan…"-** Hinata se puso en frente de la rubia y colocando la mono en su hombro le sonrió **–"hay muchos pasillos en este castillo"-** la empujo un poco con delicadeza **–"podaremos llegar a la habitación por otro lado"-** logro hacer que la chica se girara dando la espalda a la ojiverde|

**-"¡FEA!... tu eres la que menos me tiene que dar la espalda"-** esa mujer no estaba a su nivel para darle la espalda y simplemente ignorarla **–"¡SI QUIEREN PASAR SOLO TIENE QUE ROGAR DE RODILLAS"-**

**-"Sakura-san… lo siento pero queremos problemas ahora"- **salir de allí y no buscar problemas era la mejor opción que tenían por el momento… no le agradaban las peleas e involucrar a alguien mas… no era el momento para enfrentar a Sakura por mas que quisiera **–"no ahora por favor"-**

**-"¡NO TE ATREVAS A MANDARME, NO TIENES EL DERECHO!"-** detestaba a esa mujer, realmente la odiaba… una fea como ella no tenia el poder ni el derecho para mandarle, se acerco a ella… se encargaría de destrozar ese lindo cabello negro azulado que se cargaba… la dejaría sin un solo cabello **–"¡PERRA!"- **

Algo así se imagino que pasaría al encontrarse con ella en el camino, tenia que hacer algo… ahora no se quedaría de manos cruzadas como la otra vez, de un movimiento logro colocar a Ino detrás de ella, solo le faltaba esperar el golpe de la pelirosa… no era amante de las peleas, pero si era necesario para proteger a su amiga lo aria si era necesario… pero el golpe nunca llego… una mano sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de la ojiverde

**-"No causes problemas… mejor ya vete a dormir"-** sujetaba con firmeza la mano de Sakura, si no hubiera sido rápido, de segura habría causado un gran daño a Hinata y a Ino, y de seguro, como de costumbre culparía a alguien mas de lo sucedido.

**-"Sasuke-kun… pero… ellas…"-** Sakura se libero de su agarre y se abrazo a el con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, oculto su rostro en su pecho y sus manos las fue subiendo lentamente por el cuello del chico **–"ellas me han insultado de varias formas"-**

**-"Oh ¿enserio?..."-** su voz estaba llena de aburrimiento… ¿por quien lo tomaba?, ¿por un idiota?... estaba claro que a el ya no lo podía engañar

**-"¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!"-** Ino salió de detrás de Hinata y se acerco unos metros a ellos… esa forma tan hipócrita de ella… ¿Por qué nadie la ponía en su lugar de una vez? **–"Sasuke-kun la conoces muy bien… ella no es co-…"-** unos pasos detrás de Sasuke interrumpieron a la chica… unos ojos azules le hicieron callar de repente… se fijo bien en el, su rostro estaba serio y al parecer molesto por algo… **-"hermano… Naruto"-**

**-"Sakura-chan… lo mejor será que vallas a dormir"-** la mirada se centro en la chica que se seguía aferrando al pelinegro** –"hoy fue un día ajetreado"-**

**-"Naruto… tu si me crees verdad"-** la ojiverde giro su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia el rubio esperando alguna reacción acostumbrada de sobreprotección hacia ella… pero su rostro serio no cambio.

**-"Sakura-chan… por favor ve a dormir… yo me hare cargo de esto"-** cerro sus ojos y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara por allí, indicando que no repetiría una vez mas esas palabras

Sakura limpiando sus falsas lágrimas se separo lentamente de Sasuke, una fugas mirada acecina paso por ambas chicas que se encontraban detrás de ellas, las cosas no se quedarían así, de eso ella se iba a asegurar… las haría sufrir como se lo merecían… nadie pasaba por encima de ella sin lamentarlo. Se acerco a Naruto y le acaricio la mejilla **–"Me da tanto placer el verte una vez mas"-** se separo y regreso por donde había llegado, perdiéndose de la vista de los cuatro

Lentamente sus ojos se posaron en la figura del rubio… allí estaba frente a ella el chico que se había echo pasar por aquel amable trabajador en el extenso jardín… sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, tal vez sus reacciones eran demasiado exageradas para el momento en el que se encontraban, pero entonces… ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápidamente de solo mirarlo?... lentamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho y bajo su mirada… si sus ojos se encontraban de segura saldría huyendo a cualquier lugar lejos de el… no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo aun, había muchas cosas que pensar todavía, por eso… no podía mostrarse de esa forma frente a el… de esa forma tan… vulnerable. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración agitada… tenia que tranquilizarse y continuar con su camino sin si quiera mirarlo, pero… ¿podría hacerlo?... una dulce caricia paso por su mejilla, deteniéndose en su barbilla y levantando su rostro ligeramente… Naruto estaba tan cerca de ella… la estaba acariciando…

**-"Hinata-chan… ¿estas bien?"- **pregunto mirando directamente a esos ojos aperlados que le fascinaban…

**-"ah… hum… eh"-** el latir de su corazón aumentaba aun mas, que le causaba ese hombre que le costaba tanto respirar… sentía su cara arder… tenia que hacer algo antes de que todo su cuerpo dejara de responderle y terminara por morir en frente de el… por lo menos tenia que responder esa pregunta simple que le realizo… **-"yo… yo…"-** iba por buen camino, al menos ahora había formulado una palabra

**-"¿Hinata-chan?"-** ella hablaba tan bajito que no podía escucharla muy bien… pero era adorable ese rostro sonrojado y sorprendido que le mostraba… su mano que acariciaba su mechón de cabello paso de nuevo a su rostro, tocando su suave piel una vez mas

Su mano la tocaba con una gran ternura y delicadeza… pero… ya no podía respirar mas, su mirada se empezaba a hacer borrosa… definitivamente ya tenia que hacer algo, por lo menos para respirar…lo que fuera… **-"¡KYAAAAAAA!"-** el movimiento que su cuerpo realizo, realmente no lo tenia pensado… fue como un impulso que definitivamente la había dejado con un dolor de cabeza y con un total desmallo… El chico se estaba acercando más a ella así que… sin querer soltó un grito, se inclino hacia adelante golpeado el rostro de Naruto con su frente aventándolo un poco, y ella… ella termino en el piso completamente desmayada y con el rostro más rojo de lo normal… en especial la frente

**-"¡Hinata!"-** se acerco corriendo hacia la chica que ya hacia en el piso, ¿qué le había echo su hermana a la pobre de Hinata?... pero tenia que admitirlo... pobre de su hermano también que se había llevado un buen golpe, y uno muy lindo

**-"Teme que le hiciste"-** se acerco al chico que también se encontraba en el suelo y con una mano sobando su rostro con varias lagrimas en los ojos

**-"N-No… le hice nada…"-** todo el rostro le dolía, pero lo que le sacaba las lagrimas, era que el golpe lo había recibido completamente con la nariz que por lo bueno no sangraba… el golpe si que fue fuerte, de no haber sido por su resistencia, de seguro el también hubiera terminado igual a ella… valla que si le sorprendía esa chica… ya era la segunda vez que se le desmayaba

**-"Naruto… no te quedes allí mirándola con la baba de fuera"-** le frito la rubia intentando levantar un poco a Hinata del suelo **–"¡AYUDAME!"-** entendía a la perfección que el vestido que ellas llevaban era mucho mas pesado de lo que aparentaban…**-"esta… pesada"-**

Naruto se levanto de inmediato y como si recogiera una pluma, la levanto sin dificultad **–"pero de que hablas… si esta muy ligera"-** miro el rostro de la chica… el mas hermoso rostro que jamás haya visto, no podía esperar el momento de estar a su lado para siempre… el mirarla siempre al dormir, contemplar su sonrisa, acariciar su rostro, sentir la calidez de su mano junto a la suya… **-"ah…. que hermosa se ve"- **soltó esas palabras sin querer

**-"Teme no te vallas a aprovechar de ella"-** se le acerco Sasuke mirándolo de forma acosadora… haciendo que el rostro del ojiazul se sonrojara un poco

**-"No te preocupes Sasuke-kun…"-** la ojiazul se coloco una mano en el pecho y mostro una sonrisa de seguridad **–"yo dormiré en la habitación de Hinata… así que no hay problema"- **sujeto a Naruto de su oreja y la jalo ligeramente **–"No puedes hacer nada con ella hasta que estén casados"-**

**-"Ay, ay, ay ,ay…"-** se quejo por el tirón de oreja **–"se puede saber ¿por quien me toman?"- ** con un rápido movimiento se quito la mano de su hermana sin hacer daño a su prometida, se alejo de ellos unos cuantos metros **–"¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!"-**

**-"Sin ofender amigo, pero con la familia que te cargas"-** por la mente del ojinegro pasaron las imágenes de Jiraiya y el como los jalaba a el y a Naruto cuando eran mas jóvenes a espira a varias chicas que se bañaban en la cascada, aunque el se hubiera opuesto totalmente… bueno no totalmente… pero esa vez, Naruto no se negó para nada… **-"espera a que Hinata se entere de todas las co-…"-**

**-"¡NO POR FAVOR!... ¡NO LO HAGAS!"-** si había cometido muchas cosas cuando era joven… pero mas que nada lo hacia para hacerle bromas a su abuelo y que las chicas lo descubrieran… no quería quedar como un pervertido frente a ella

**-"Ah… es tan difícil… me pregunto que rostro pondrá la inocente y tierna de Hinata"-** algo con lo que chantajear a Naruto, si que seria divertido el estar detrás de el… coloco su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa y miro con una sonrisa de lado a su amigo **–"sabes… hay una cosa que siempre quise tener"-**

**-"Ustedes… ustedes son la pero influencia que puedo tener"-** tomando una oreja de cada uno, comenzó a jalarlas por el pasillo regañándolos por las travesuras que hacían de jóvenes **–"¡Naruto, ni se te ocurra soltar a Hinata"- **le jalo con mas fuerza

**-"Ay, ay , ay… no lo voy a hacer"-** su hermana si que lo sabia controlar cuando quería **–"nunca te tumbe a ti… menos lo hare con ella"-**

**-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- ** sin querer, jalo mas fuerte la ya roja oreja de Sasuke, haciendo que al pobre chico se le salieran las lagrimas. Con esas palabras empezó una pelea entre ambos hermanos, con una clara victoria de ella

*

*

* * *

*

*

Ese sueño si que había sido hermoso… montañas hechas de toneladas de Helado de vainilla con ríos de chocolate blanco, los arboles y arbustos hechos de caramelo macizo, sus frutos eran de algodón de azúcar y de bombón… ese era un paraíso que por desgracia solo en sus sueños se encontraba. Se levanto de la cama con dificultad, pues se había enredado en la sabana… de nuevo… miro a su lado… valla que si dormía demasiado. Se aliso su largo cabello y acomodo su mechón rubio de lado como de costumbre, se acerco a su compañera de cama… susurraba algo pero era algo inaudible… aparte de que su rostro se encontraba levemente sonrojado, lentamente acerco su oreja a sus labios para poder escuchar mejor

**-"Na… Naru… Naruto-kun"-**

Valla… eso si que era interesante, se cubrió su risa picara con ambas manos, de seguro si le contaba a su hermano este se emocionaría mas de lo normal. Con un ligero movimiento empezó a mover a la peliazul **–"Hi-na-ta"- **el movimiento empezó a hacerlo mas rápido **–"Hinata… ya es hora, despierta"- **

**-"I-Ino… chan"-** abrió con lentitud sus ojos

**-"Arriba bella durmiente… Naruto no esta aquí"-** le sonrió de forma burlona haciendo que a la ojiperla se le subieran los colores **–"dime… ¿qué soñabas?"-** se acerco esperando respuesta acorralando a la pobre chica que buscaba alguna forma de salir corriendo de allí **–"y no me mientas… jojojo… escuche a la perfección el nombre de…"-** acercándose a su oído susurro en voz baja **–"Na-ru-to-kun"-**

**-"De-Dejame en paz"-** con lo primero que agarro, golpeo a la chica tumbándola de la cama… la ventaja para ino era que solo había almohadas y sabanas, nada mas… **-"N-No creo poder seguir con esto"-** tomo la sabana y se cubrió por completo

**-"Ay… no te entiendo"-** se levanto sobándose su rodilla, había caído con ella

**-"No… estoy muy segura de que el compromiso continúe"-** se destapo un poco su rostro para mirar mejor a la rubia **–"mi padre dejo en claro que todo había terminado"-**

**-"Si te preocupas eso…"- **la chica fue interrumpida por los sonidos de la puerta al abrir

**-"Señoritas… tengo sus vestidos"-** Arisa entro a toda prisa, pensando a cual de las dos ayudaría a vestirse primero… ya era muy tarde **–"todos las están esperando para el almuerzo-comida"-**

**-"¿Todos están abajo?"-** como si apretaran un botón, tomo a Arisa de la mano y la jalo hacia Hinata, prácticamente arrancándole la ropa que llevaba, ni siquiera dándole el tiempo para gritar por los acontecimientos y el ataque de las chicas **–"¡PRIMEO UNA DESPUES OTRA!"-**

Un gran alboroto se armo dentro de esa habitación, escuchándose pequeños gritos ahogados de Hinata y de Arisa que decía que el tiempo se había acabado… prácticamente atravesando y casi destrozando la puerta salió corriendo Ino jalando a Hinata, dejando a una Arisa tirada en el piso que se daba aire con su propia mano, había roto el record de vestir, peinar y maquillar a dos señoritas en menos de un dos minutos, se sorprendía a si misma de su gran velocidad… aunque había un reguero de ropa por cualquier lugar, primero se encargaría de descansar y tomar el suficiente aire para respirar normalmente y por ultimo arreglaría ese lugar… Pasando con las chicas… ellas corrían lo mas que les permitían sus tacones, pero también ya era un record, habían roto su marca en velocidad, solo unos cuantos pasillos y jardines mas y estarían allí exactamente a la hora… solo faltaban 2 minutos para la hora acordada… ¡LO IBAN A LOGRAR!... pero, para desgracia de Hinata…

**-"¡KYAAA!"-** una pequeña cosa de color anaranjado se atravesó en frente de ella, haciéndola tropezar y llevarse a Ino por el frente, cayendo ambas al piso aterrizando con el rostro

**-"ITAIII… ¡HINATA POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!"-** Ino se levanto pesadamente sobando su rojizo rostro… ahora ya definitivamente con eso iban a llegar tarde… y lo peor aun… con ese golpe su hermoso rostro estaba marcado de un color que no le favorecía, solo esperaba que el golpe no le haya deformado la nariz

**-"L-Lo siento… pero algo me hizo tropezar"-** se sobo también su rostro y con la mirada buscaba aquella cosa que la había echo tropezar… lo que se encontró le sorprendió y asusto un poco, allí bajo uno de sus pies se encontraba un pequeño y extraño zorro con ojos en espiral y la lengua de fuera… al parecer no solo a ellas les había afectado el golpe **–"Ay no... pobre animalito"-** lo quito de entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo y despertarlo… pero no reaccionaba **–"¡INO-CHAN LO MATE!"-** se giro para mostrarlo a su amiga, que… de donde demonios… había sacado un espejo y se miraba cada parte de su rostro **–"¡INO-CHAN!"-**

**-"¡YA LO VI"-** apenas y se giraba para ver al zorrito… le era conocido **–"es… la mascota de mi hermano Naruto"-** se acerco mas a ella y observo con detenimiento al animalito **–"no te preocupes, esta inconsciente"- **su Sasuke lo viera, de seguro aprovecharía una oportunidad para hacerle maldades… **-"será mejor que lo sueltes antes de que despierte… no le suelen agradar muchas personas"-** lo acaricio y se levanto ayudando a Hinata a ponerse de pie con el zorro en manos **–"a mi me ha llegado a atacar…"-**

**-"¿De verdad?... pero se ve muy tranquilo e inofensivo"-** lo miro bien, estaba pequeño y hermoso… aunque viéndole bien los colmillos y las garritas, estos estaban muy filosos… no quería ni imagina a que pobre persona ya había atacado con poderosas armas

**-"Olvidémonos de esto… ya perdimos mucho tiempo… ¡CORRE!"-** sin pensarlo mas, tomo de nuevo la mano de Hinata y corrieron de nuevo… pero la chica ojiperla no soltó para nada a la pequeña mascota inconsciente, realmente no sabia la sorpresa que le iba a dar cuando esta se despertara

*

*

* * *

*

*

**-"Tengo hambre"-** sus tripas desde hace un muy buen rato le pedían comida… pero la formalidad que siempre tenían, era… 'Esperar por el ultimo miembro de la familia no importa cuanto tarde'… ¿quién había creado esa estúpida regla… un momento… EL la había creado… miro a su esposa que estaba como si nada **–"Kushina… cariño podemos empezar ya"-**

**-"No hasta que Hinata e Ino lleguen a la mesa cariño"-** ella también se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero las políticas o reglas puestas por el, se tenían que respetar

**-"Al diablo con esas estúpidas reglas… ¡TENGO HAMBRE!"-** Naruto desde hace tiempo que estaba en la mesa, de echo había sido el primero en llegar allí

**-"¡NARUTO DEMUESTRA TUS MODALES"-** le regaño tranquilamente Tsunade mientras leía un libro sobre la mesa… si que era hijo de Minato, ambos igual de escandalosos… pero la ventaja era de que a Minato, Kushina lo controlaba a la perfección

**-"Si… abuela"-** se giro y pudo divisar la mirada retadora que le lanzaba el hijo mayor de los Hyuga… ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?... a es cierto aun no se lo había preguntado, bueno lo haría después… tenia demasiada hambre que solo pensaba en comer, no había cenado nada desde la noche pasada debido a que sus invitados, Gaara y sus hermanos lo habían acorralado y hacho preguntas a morir sobre lo acontecido… si… el lindo escándalo de anoche

_*_

_Flash Back -------------------------------------_

_*_

_**-"Naruto…"-**__ el pelirrojo se acerco a el junto con sus hermano, lo habían seguido hasta la habitación de Tsunade, y cuando lo vieron salir decidieron preguntar o mas bien interrogar__** –"Naruto… oye"-**_

_**-"Gaara… Kankuro y también Temari"-**__ se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado_

_**-"¡Qué romántico te viste allá afuera"-**__ El chico castaño se acerco y se recargo en su hombro_

_** -"Si… no lo esperaba de ti"-**__ le sonrió pícaramente Temari __** -"entonces… ¿Cuántas veces te has secuestrado a la linda de tu prometida?"-**_

_**-"¿Eh?"-**_

_**-"Naruto… como tu amigo"-**__ se acerco Gaara y le miro fijamente__** –"tengo mucho derecho a saber lo que paso… así que dime"-**__ se sonrojo ligeramente __**–"¿Hasta donde llegaron?"-**_

_**-"¿Eh?"-**_

_**-"¿Ya hicieron algo?... cuenta amigo… CUENTA"-**__ Kankuro se atravesó entre Gaara y Naruto con el rostro de un completo pervertido __**–"DETALLES AMIGO… DETALLES"-**_

_**-"¿Eh?"-**_

_**-"Pero que clase de preguntas son esas"-**__ Temari los alejo del pobre rubio que estaba anonadado con cada pregunta que le hacían, necesitaba que alguien le quitara a esos de encima… cuando se trataba de preguntas extrañas y pervertidas que indagaran en la vida intima de una persona… Gaara y Kankuro eran buenos en eso __**–"Deben ser mas suaves con las cosas que quieran saber"-**__ al menos ella si tenia delicadeza __**–"Muy bien Naruto… contesta… ¿utilizaron protección al menos?"- **__al menos ella sentía que usaba la delicadeza… eso creía_

_**-"¿Eh"-**_

_**-"Temari por favor… que clase de preguntas son esas"-**__ si que su hermana era simple con las preguntas__**-"Si vas a hacer preguntas… que sean interesantes por favor"-**__ una pelean entre estos dos hermanos se armo de nuevo, mientras que Gaara seguía con la mirada fija en Naruto, este realmente no sabia ni que contestar…_

_**-"Ignóralos Naruto… y contéstame lo que te pregunte"-**__ si que el pelirrojo era persistente… pero la verdad es que el tema era muy interesante, ver a su amigo detrás de una chica que SI valiera la pena era algo que llamaba la atención, incluso su propósito de viajar allí se le había olvidado por completo_

_*_

_Flash Back -------------------------------------_

_*_

Ya mejor no recordar lo demás, pues la intervención de Sasuke en ese lugar, mas que ayudarlo a escapar de las preguntas, les ayudo a los hermanitos a hacer preguntas que la verdad el no encontraba sentido… y para su desgracia, ni si quiera un simple besito le había podido robar a su Hinata… era horrible y sumado con el hambre que sentía, era aun peor **–"Tengo mucha hambre…"- **sus deseos de comer no se hicieron esperar mas, pues en ese instante se abrió la puerta principal dejando entrar a dos chicas muy agitadas y con el cabello un poco revuelto… la puntualidad no era su fuerte definitivamente

**-"L-Lo… se-senti… sentimos… mucho"-** hablo Ino con ambas manos en sus rodillas, intentaba no caer al piso… aunque se le antojara descansar solo un poquito en el

**-"Hija mía… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte"-** las lagrimas salían de los ojos del Rubio mayor… Minato con un movimiento de su mano índico a un sirviente que empezaran a servir la comida, mientras que con la otra libre se tallaba los ojos limpiando las lagrimas de emoción

**-"Ya me acostumbre a esto"-** el prácticamente vivir con la familia de Naruto, había echo que el joven Uchiha se acostumbrara a cada locura que ocurría con esa familia… claro que también tenia ya que ver con algunas de ellas, gracias a Naruto

**-"Hinata-chan… que tienes en tus brazos"-** pregunto la hermosa mujer pelirroja… las vio llegar muy agitadas pero a la peliazul no se sostenía de nada para permanecer de pie, parecía proteger algo entre sus manos, y por lo que vio esta cosa empezaba a querer moverse

**-"¿Eh?"-** la pregunta de Kushina le hizo recordar algo… a la pequeña criatura que al parecer empezaba a despertar **–"lo siento mucho… nos tropezamos con el y…"-** levanto con cuidado al zorrito para mostrarlo a todos allí, y disculparse especialmente con el dueño por haberlo dejado de esa forma… el pequeño zorrito abrió los ojos

Lo que tenia en sus manos era a su mascota… y para colmo de males estaba despertando y no la conocía… se lo tenia que quitar antes de que la atacara **–"Hinata-chan…"- **Naruto se paro de inmediato y con paso rápido se acerco a ellas… pro ya era demasiado tarde

La criatura al recobrar por completo la conciencia… miro a todos a su alrededor, estaba siendo sostenido por una persona que no era su dueño… a el lo veía acercarse a paso rápido hacia el, entonces… ¿Quién era la persona que lo cargaba entre sus manos?... sus manos eran muy suaves y cálidas pero… no le estaba permitido, no por el, solo una persona tenia permitido el tocarlo así, de un rápido movimiento el zorro se zafo de sus manos y termino en el suelo… lo iba a atacar, definitivamente atacaría a quien hozo en cargarlo de esa forma… por su ligereza y rapidez le era muy sencillo el moverse… Se giro para ver a la persona pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado… en frente de ella se encontraba una humana muy hermosa… la humana mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido ver, su rostro lucia preocupado y sus manos sujetaban su pecho… desprendía un delicioso aroma a jazmines… sus ojos eran de un extraño color, su piel era muy blanca y su largo cabello oscuro le era muy llamativo… Entonces... ¿esas suaves manos que lo traían cargando eran de ella?

**-"Hinata-chan… no te acerques al zorro"-** Naruto estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero por mas rápido que fuera, su mascota lo era mas, y para mala suerte estaba mas cerca de Hinata que el

**-"Naru…to…kun"-** porque el pequeño animalito había reaccionado de esa forma… si era tan violento como Ino le había descrito… pero al mirarlo bien… su pequeño rostro no parecía querer atacarla, incluso parecía que tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro… **-"pero… es que no"-** tal vez si lo intentaba… no le pasaría nada, ¿o si?

La humana de largos cabellos oscuros se arrodillo frente a el, a como la veía parecía un poco nerviosa pero decidida a hacer algo… estiro lentamente su mano hacia el… acaso… ¿le estaba invitando a posar entre sus manos?... abrió la boca y pronuncio unas palabras que para el, era como si estuviera cantando dulcemente, era una voz melodiosa, suave y encantadora para sus pequeñas orejas _*-"Ven pequeño zorrito… ven a mis brazos"-*_su pelaje se erizaba y como su sus brazos fueran un imán, lentamente se fue acercando a ella… primero tenia que asegurarse de que ese delicioso aroma provenía de ella, así que olfateo con su confiable nariz su blanca mano… SI… ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA ELLA!...sin pensarlo mas, se aventó a sus brazos y se acurruco entre ellos… era una sensación que jamás olvidaría, y un sentimiento nuevo para el…

Se arrodillo frente a el… tenia que intentarlo **-"Ven pequeño zorrito… ven a mis brazos"-** el animalito se le quedo mirando e instantáneamente como si sus patitas se movieran solas se acerco a ella, primero olfateando su mano y casi de inmediato ya se encontraba acurrucado entre sus manos, meneándose sobre su vestido y pegándose mas a su cuerpo **–"que lindo eres"-**

**-"Pero… pero… ¡PERO QUÉ!"-** no lo podía creer… su preciada mascota había aceptado a otra persona que no fuera el… y lo peor del caso… ¡SE ESTABA PEGANDO AL CUERPO DE SU PROMETIDA COMO SI NADA!, apenas y la acababa de conocer y ya se le aventaba… _*-"JODIDO ZORRO"-*_… se acerco lentamente y se inclino para estar a la altura de Hinata y poder observar mas a su mascota **–"pero que cosas"-**

**-"Mira Minato… que linda escena"- **señalaba con entusiasmo Kushina mientras jalaba la manga de su esposo, nunca había visto algo tan sorprendente con una criatura salvaje como ese zorrito… a la única persona que había visto que se le acercara de esa forma era a Naruto **–"es como si fuera el destino"-**

**-"¿El destino?... ¿por qué el destino?"-** si había puesto atención, pero ahora le importaba mas la comida que estaba llegando

**-"No se te hace una casualidad que solo acepte a Naruto y a Hinata"-** se coloco cada mano en sus mejillas mientras que imaginaba mil y una cosas **–"definitivamente es el destino"-**

**-"Ese jodido zorro… cada vez me cae pero"-** el joven Uchiha prefirió concentrarse en su plato recién servido… no se iba a molestar porque ese animalejo aceptara a una persona que acabara de conocer… mmm lo que veía en su plato le gustaba **–"genial… pasta con salsa roja"-** tomo sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer

**-"Eso es raro… me pregunto si Shukaku reaccionara de la misma forma"-** Gaara miraba la escena con detenimiento… el como Naruto con un leve sonrojo y su típica sonrisa le ofrecía su mano a la chica para ayudase a levantar, y esta mas roja que un tomate la aceptaba con gusto… al parecer esa chica era mas de lo que aparentaba **–"si… definitivamente pasaría lo mismo"-**

**-"Gaara de que hablas"-** pregunto su hermana a su lado

**-"De nada importante…"-**

La comida no se hizo esperar mas ni tampoco las presentaciones con los invitados que llegaron la noche anterior, se sitio algo avergonzada por la escena, pero ellos entendieron la situación en la que se encontraba y no dijeron nada, a su vista eran personas muy agradables… pero había algo extraño… Sakura no estaba allí… no le presto atención y continuo con la charla que había allí… pero antes de empezar a comer, el Rey Minato y su padre dieron una noticia que la hizo sonrojar al máximo… ¡SU COMPROMIS CON NARUTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SE ANULABA, CONTINUABA EN PIE!...sintió su corazón latir muy rápido y fuerte, una felicidad inundaba su cuerpo y mas aun cuando vio al mismo Naruto que se sonrojaba levemente y se giraba para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa que la paralizo…

**-"Hinata-chan… eres mi hermosa prometida"-** dijo con una voz que perfectamente todos escucharon… cosa que lo hizo sonrojar muchísimo… creyó que solo lo había pensado, pero al ver el gran sonrojo de la chica se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en una voz muy alta** –"maldición… que chismosos son todos"-** se giro de lado haciendo un puchero… se había puesto muy feliz de saber que su compromiso con ella no se había anulado y que este continuaba

**-"Na-Naruto-kun… esto feliz de que todo continúe"-** con la vista baja logro juntar todo el valor del mundo para decir eso sin tener que desmayarse en el intento… el silencio se hizo entre todos en la mesa… incluso Minato había dejado de comer para poner atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor… la ojiperla volteo a ver lentamente al ojiazul que estaba frente a ella… le miraba de una forma dulce y le sonreía… le sorprendió el como el se paro, le dio vuelta a la mesa, llegaba hasta ella y se inclinaba haciendo reverencia… tomo su mano y como todo un caballero la beso… su sonrojo aumentó a un siguiente nivel

**-"Presentándome debidamente… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki"-** se levanto y la miro directamente a sus ojos… definitivamente era demasiado hermosa **–"un placer el conocerte… Hinata-chan"-**

**-"Etto… si… igualmente"-** desvió su mirada… antes de que una vez mas, el aire comenzara a faltarle

Después de eso la comida continuo… pero para Hinata no fue nada fácil, el pequeño zorrito en sus piernas se acomodaba a la perfección y cada vez que intentaba bajarlo, el la miraba de una forma… que no podía describir a la con detalle, pero sus ojos se agrandaban y sus orejas bajaban como si estuviera triste por lo que iba a hacer… demasiado tierno para evitarlo, así que no lo hacia e incluso le daba de comer lo que había en su plato… el zorrito le agradecía levantándose y lamiendo su mejilla… esto le hacia cosquillas y la hacia reír… ese zorrito definitivamente era encantador

Por otro lado a Naruto no le agradaba para nada… estaba demasiado cercas de ella y se restregaba en su cuerpo en frente de sus narices, ¡ERA SU PROMETIDA!... nadie podía hacer eso, ni si quiera su mascota… en esos momento le daban ganas de pararse y quitarle al zorro de su regazo, aventarlo por la ventana o castigarlo encerrándolo en su cuarto por mas de una semana… un momento… que estaba pensando… miro su plato estaba casi intacto y eso era demasiado raro…

**-"¿Celoso de tu propia mascota… Naruto?"-** el pelinegro lo miraba el como mataba prácticamente a su propia mascota con la mirada… si que era gracioso

**-"Claro que no… que te hizo pensar en eso"-** clavo su tenedor con tremenda violencia sobre una de sus albóndigas… el Uchiha estaba seguro que si la albóndiga estuviera viva, hubiera chillando de dolor y completamente moribunda… la estaba machacando **–"es solo un zorrito"-**

**-"Si… y esta prácticamente restregándose en el pecho de Hinata"-** lo dijo como si nada

**-"¡QUÉ!"-** miro… era verdad estaba restregándose en su pecho y esta solo se reía… **-"¡Kyubi!"-** le llamo de inmediato haciendo que el zorrito volteara…

**-"¿Kyubi?... así que es así como se llama"-** Hinata lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio **–"es un nombre extraño pero bonito"-** le sonrió de una forma tan linda que prácticamente hizo sonrojar a Naruto hasta llegar al color rojo de un tomate

Sacudió su cabeza… ella no lo iba a distraer de su objetivo… ¡QUITAR A KYUBI DEL REGASO DE SU HINATA!** -"Este… Hinata-chan… me lo permites… tiene que hacer algo"-** se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ella… le quito al pequeño zorrito que prácticamente le renegó por su acción

**-"Esta bien… adiós Kyu-chan"-** se despidió un poco sonrojada la chica viendo como su prometido se alejaba con el zorrito…

A las afueras del comedor prácticamente Naruto estaba observando a los ojos a su mascota… muy en el fondo sentía que se estaba riendo por la forma en la que estaba actuando… ese zorrito era muy inteligente, y eso lo descubrió la primera vez que lo encontró y decidió quedarse con el… **-"Mira kyubi… se perfectamente que entiendes"-** con esas palabras descubrió que lo entendía, pues el pequeño animal paro las orejas y lo miro directamente a los ojos **–"Hinata es MI prometida"-** ante esas palabras… el zorrito desvió su mirada… **-"no te interesa verdad… ya me doy cuenta"-** con una de sus patitas se rasco la oreja y lo miro de nuevo, pero tenia una cara de completo aburrimiento **–"Kyubi… te la estas ganando…"-** el pequeño animalito le inclino la cabeza… y como si fuera normal levanto una ceja abriendo mas un ojo que el otro… para el rubio esto significaba que por fin le estaba poniendo atención **–"muy bien… como te dije… ella es mía"-** el zorrito le miro durante un buen tiempo, se zafo de sus brazos y se metió de nuevo a la sala del comedor… **-"pero que…"-** siguiendo al zorrito entro de nuevo… y lo que vio definitivamente no le agrado… ¡KYUBI ESTABA DE NUEVO EN LAS PIERNAS DE SU PROMETIDA!**... **este le miro… ¡SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE EL!... _*-"Jodido zorro"-*_

**-"Ya terminaron… que rápido"-** se rio Hinata con las lamidas del pequeño zorrito

Un aura asesina rodeaba a Naruto… ese animalito se las iba a pagar muy caras, esa era la primera vez que lo desobedecía en algo y no se lo iba a permitir, y mas si era de SU PROMETIDA… **-"Kyu-bi"-** acaso era una pelea por la misma chica… de todos modos el iba a ganar… o al menos eso creí el, ya no quería asustarse de eso… mejor intentar comer algo…

**-"Ese zorrito tiene sus encantos ¿verdad?"-** Sasuke prácticamente ya había terminado con su plato y pellizcaba el de su amigo

**-"Cállate… ¡Y DEJAMA MI PALTO!"-** Le quito la mano de un manotazo y prácticamente engullo su comida con coraje… nunca se había enojado con su mascota, ni cuando le hacia daño a Sasuke… de echo muy poco le importaba, pero que se metiera con Hinata, ya era territorio prohibido.

**-"Eh… La pelea de dos zorros por una hembra… que emocionante"-** el ojinegro se acomodaba sus ropas y le sonreía con maldad al rubio… le encantaba cuando lo hacia enojar, era tan sencillo

**-"¡CALLATE!"-**

La comida continúo y todo con tranquilidad… bueno exceptuando a Naruto que prácticamente se comía a su pequeño zorrito con la mirada, mientras que la inocente de Hinata seguía jugando con Kyubi ignorando todo a su alrededor, era como si fuera su mascota. La comida termino y era la hora del postre pero la joven rubia no podía esperar mas por la salida que iban a tener, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa porque había olvidado casualmente decirle algunas cosas a la ojiperla sobre su viaje a caballo… una de ellas era que el viaje lo había propuesto Naruto y que le había rogado prácticamente a ella que la convenciera y la otra… era que iban a ir el, Sasuke y al parecer también Deidara, Gaara y sus hermanos… valla pero que cosas…

**-"Hinata"-** le hablo en voz baja a la chica… pero tan concentrada esta con el zorrito que no la escuchaba, así que intento de nuevo **–"Hinata"-**

**-"Ah… disculpa, que pasa Ino-chan"-** le miro de forma curiosa

**-"lo mejor será que dejemos a los mayorcitos y nos vallamos a cabalgar como quedamos"-** le susurro

**-"Je je je… buena idea… hay que retirarse"-** se levanto lentamente e hizo reverencia… abrió la boca, muy dispuesta a hablar y pedir permiso para retirarse… pero alguien mas le gano

**-"Padre, madre… suegro jejeje"-** le daba risa sus propias palabras pero ya se quería retirar de ese lugar **–"les pido disculpas pero nos tenemos que retirar a realizar nuestros planes"-** se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía a Hinata

A realizar sus planes… ¿a que se refería Naruto-kun?** –"¿pero… de que?"-** el rubio se detuvo y sujeto su mano con delicadeza, levantándola de su asiento… se giro para ver a Ino, esta solo juntaba sus manos y pedía perdón por no haber dicho nada de nada… lo entendió todo… no iban a ir ellas solas

**-"¿Nos vamos… Hinata-chan?"-** con una sonrisa se volteo con sus padres y salieron de allí seguidos de Sasuke y todos los demás mencionados que irían a ese paseo, aunque, hubiera preferido ir solo con ella… **-"jejeje… pero no va a ser problema"-**

**-"Na-Naruto-kun… ¿dijiste algo?"-** juraría que había dicho algo, pero la forma en la que agarraba su mano le hacia sentir muchas cosas en su interior… asá que se concentraba en sus sentimientos y no en lo que decía… pudo haber escuchado mal

**-"No te preocupes Hinata-chan… todo ira bien"-** mirando a los demás que venían tras de el, decidió correr mas rápido, así tendrían ventaja sobre ellos… el camino hacia el establo no estaba lejos, pero las piernas de la chica no eran tan rápidas como las suyas, así k… **-"Hinata-chan… agárrate fuerte"- **

**-"¿Eh?... ¿por qué?..."- **el rubio hizo un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a la chica, paso un brazo por sus piernas cargándola y abrazándola fuerte a el… **-"¡NARUTO-KUN!"-** se abrazo a su cuello lo mas que pudo escondiendo su cuello en el… el chico tenia un aroma muy varonil, y no se refería a un olor a sudor o algo por el estilo… un aroma agradable… se acomode lo mejor que pudo y de allí en adelante no quiso ver nada mas de su camino… el estar así, respirando su aroma era una maravilla… realmente y en tan poco tiempo… se había enamorado de el perdidamente… Amaba a ese hombre más que a nadie en el mundo

**-"Hi-Hinata-chan… ya… llegamos"-** la chica estaba tan pegada a el… no quería soltarla, y al parecer ni ella lo quería soltar a el, todo el camino estuvo oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos… con lentitud la fue bajando y la chica lentamente se fue alejando de el… pero no lo suficiente como para retirar sus manos de su cuello, ni el de retirar las suyas de su cintura… el bajo su vista para ver directamente a sus aperlados ojos… su blanca piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas… deseaba poder probar un poco mas de ella… probar de esos rojizos y jugosos labios que la chica movía lentamente pronunciando su nombre… probarlos solo una vez. **–"Hinata…chan"-** lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica… sus mirada se perdía entre los ojos aperlados y los labios de la chica, poco a poco… cada vez mas rompiendo el poco espacio que los separaba… se detuvo… una ultima mirada a esos hermosos ojos que lo hipnotizaban… y por fin… toco con suavidad los suaves labios de la chica, profundizando solo un poco mas y… saboreando el placer de un primer beso

*

*

********************Notas de Autor*************************

*****

*****

**Aquí termina este capitulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado… tenia muchas cosas**

**Diferentes para presentarles en este capitulo… pero como siempre me surgen otras ideas**

**Y pienso que mejora... ya tenia escritas muchas cosas para este capitulo, pero no me agradaban**

**Y terminaba por borrarlas… hasta que por fin termine este capitulo… fu, se me hizo algo **

**Difícil pero lo termine… XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman las molestias de leer este fic.**

**¡¡¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS !!!!**


End file.
